A Melhor Oportunidade para Amar
by Nanda Yume
Summary: Rin Okawa solteira e sem compromisso, sentia um poderoso e instintivo desejo de ser mãe. Mas seu melhor amigo, o doutor Sesshoumaru Taisho, não deixou sua preciosa amiga entrar no banco de esperma. E agora ela gravida de seu melhor amigo o q fará? RinxSes
1. Chapter 1

A Melhor Oportunidade para Amar

Resumo:

Rin Okawa solteira e sem compromisso, sentia um poderoso e instintivo desejo de ser mãe.

Mas seu melhor amigo, o doutor Sesshoumaru Taisho, não deixou sua preciosa amiga entrar no banco de esperma.

Para ele, algumas coisas deveriam se conseguidas através da paixão. Ante suas caricias, o corpo de Rin respondeu com desejo, e ele percorreu cada centímetro de sua pele, deixando-a satisfeita, feliz e grávida.

Ainda que Rin amasse Sesshoumaru com uma intensidade desconcertante, jurou a si mesma não acreditar em suas promessas de amor até que sentisse no fundo de sua alma que eram verdadeiras e eternas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

— Pode ficar grávida a qualquer momento, Rin — a doutora levantou a vista dos resultados dos exames e sorriu. — Está em perfeito estado de saúde, pronta para a operação. Rin sentiu um pequeno tremor de excitação e depois se acalmou.

— Sei que examinou os doadores, mas como exatamente? — disse, perguntando-se que tipo de homem doava seu esperma para que fosse inseminado.

— Fazemos exames em cada doador para comprovar que não tenham nenhuma doença ou que não tenham cromossomos anormais, e depois são catalogados segundo as características físicas e os traços hereditários — disse a doutora McNair, apontando os folhetos, catálogos e solicitações que entregou a ela. — Todas as informações estão aí.

«Sim, claro», pensou Rin, «e quanto vai me custar». Cada tentativa custaria uma boa soma. E se precisasse mais de duas ou três, acabaria endividada até as sobrancelhas.

— Está certa de que quer fazer isso, Rin?

Ela olhou a Joyce, que era sua médica desde que tinha dezoito anos e sorriu para a mulher mais velha.

— Sim.

Queria uma criança, uma casa cheia delas, e sua impaciência se devia a Deus sabe o que, porém se sentia impaciente. Talvez fosse porque iria completar trinta anos em uns dias, e os homens que queriam casar não se amontoavam na sua porta. Ou porque todas as suas irmãs tinham filhos, e ser a tia que atende a todos os caprichos já não bastava. Na realidade, era seu trabalho noturno na rádio que a impedia de conhecer homens durante o horário normal. Ela dormia quando a maioria estava acordada e trabalhava quando a maioria se arrastava até a cama.

— Bem, então, quando marcar a consulta com a especialista — disse a doutora McNair, — eu enviarei seu histórico por fax à doutora Bashore. Teve excelentes resultados.

— Espero que comigo também — disse Rin, levantando-se.

Despediu-se, saindo do consultório e caminhando apressadamente pelo corredor, com a esperança de sair do hospital antes que Sesshoumaru percebesse que estava ali e se visse obrigada a mentir. Porque não pretendia dizer a ele. Ao menos até que estivesse grávida. Estava segura de que não entenderia sua decisão. Era seu melhor amigo já há quinze anos e para ele a ideia de que tivesse mães sem os correspondentes pais era um autêntico problema. E ficar grávida sem um marido o tiraria do sério.

Afinal de contas, ele foi um menino sem pai, e sua mãe o abandonou quando ele era ainda um adolescente. Quando o conheceu, se sentia envergonhado porque seus pais o abandonaram, e ocultava o fato em uma fachada de durão, que Rin teve que lidar com paciência. Mas valeu a pena. E ainda que ele tenha superado tudo aquilo e lutado para seguir adiante, transformando-se num grande pediatra, ainda voltavam os velhos fantasmas de Sesshoumaru Taisho ao referir-se à falta de uma mãe ou um pai. Especialmente quando ele não queria ter seus próprios filhos. Acharia que com sua decisão estava provocando deliberadamente para que a vida de um menino fosse difícil, como foi a sua, e tentaria convencê-la para que não o fizesse. Mas, por muito que tentasse ninguém ia fazê-la mudar de opinião. Nem sequer seu melhor amigo.

De pé na recepção da enfermaria, Sesshoumaru anotava algo num relatório enquanto a enfermeira responsável, Sandy, esperava.

— Vi à senhorita Okawa faz um minuto, doutor Taisho.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça.

— Aqui?

Olhou pelas portas de vidro.

— Não tem outra consulta senão daqui a trinta minutos. Pode ser que a alcance.

Sorrindo agradecido, Sesshoumaru devolveu-lhe o relatório e assegurou-se de que o bip estivesse ligado enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Perguntou-se por que Rin não teria parado para saudá-lo.

Correu pelo corredor, olhou a esquerda e a direita, e pareceu-lhe ver sua cabeça morena perto dos elevadores. Então abriu espaço entre as pessoas, com a vista fixa nela, ainda que a maioria se afastasse ao ver a bata branca e o estetoscópio. Demônios, que linda estava com aquele pequeno vestido verde de verão que deslizava por seu corpo ao andar. Mesmo que a conhecesse desde que era uma adolescente e nunca se atrevesse a pôr em perigo sua amizade, não deixava de ser um homem. Se os ouvintes da rádio KROC pudessem ver à doutora a quem ligavam para falar de seus assuntos do coração, comprovariam que essa voz tão sexy não destoava de sua aparência.

— Hoje está de arrasar, Rin — ele disse sedutoramente.

Rin ficou tensa por um segundo, ao ver-se surpreendida, depois riu suavemente e virou-se.

— Hoje? Ontem? Que você sabe, Taisho? — respondeu, introduzindo dissimuladamente os folhetos na bolsa. — Não o vejo faz duas semanas.

Sesshoumaru rodeou-lhe a cintura com o braço e passearam pelo corredor enquanto conversavam.

— Eu sei, sinto muito. Mas já que veio aqui, por que não foi me ver?

— Sabe que não interromperia seu trabalho. Ademais, a verdade é que não tenho tempo — disse, consultando o relógio.

— Nem sequer para uma xícara de café?

Parecia tão abandonado, ali de pé junto à sala de pessoal... Lindo como o demônio, mas sozinho. Seu cabelo prateado, os olhos dourados e essa aura de perigo que ainda o rodeava atraíam às mulheres como se fossem formigas num piquenique.

— Sinto muito.

Sesshoumaru não sabia por que recusava seu convite, sobretudo quando ele tinha cancelado assuntos de trabalho, por ela mais que por ninguém, com bastante frequência. Mas a sensação era de que Rin o estava evitando. Isso não era próprio dela. Contava-lhe sempre tudo.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

— Tenho que fazer um anúncio de promoção do Festival da Água, recolher a roupa da tinturaria e tratar de dormir um pouco antes de ir trabalhar. — Compreendo — fez um gesto com a mão.

— Bem, você entende então.

— Sim, sim, a vida de uma celebridade.

— Não sou famosa, Sesshoumaru.

— Mas muito famosa para ficar um momento com seu velho amigo? Suspirou, mexendo a cabeça com seu olhar de cachorro abandonado.

— Anda, vamos, convida-me a um café — disse, tomando-o pelo braço em direção à sala de pessoal.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e segurou a porta, cheirando sua fragrância quando ela entrou. Depois, dirigiu-se diretamente à máquina de café, sem notar a presença das jovens enfermeiras que o olhavam como predadoras. Rin notou que lançavam a ela um olhar especulativo, e esteve a ponto de sorrir. Que mulher não iria querer que a associassem com um homem lindo, pensou, pegando o copo e se sentando no maltratado sofá de pele. Sesshoumaru sentou-se junto dela, e deixou o copo a um lado, sem ter provado o café. Rin deu um gole e fez uma careta.

— Está asqueroso.

— Eu sei — sorriu-lhe ladinamente.

— Está querendo me enviar aos cuidados intensivos com um café impróprio até para fuzileiros?

— Não, só estava com saudade e pensei que a rotina do garoto triste e solitário a tocaria.

— Pelo contrário, foram as queixas.

— Eu não me queixo.

— Vê, já está fazendo outra vez.

Ele começou a rir, sentando-se no sofá e passando o braço pelo apoio.

— Tive saudades.

Rin notou que a percorria com o olhar e se perguntou por que se sentia estranha. Parecia que a estava olhando pela primeira vez. «Estou imaginando coisas», pensou. Queria Sesshoumaru como a um irmão.

Olhou-o. A franja caía-lhe sobre uma sobrancelha e seus olhos dourados pareciam ler seu pensamento. Por um momento quase lamentou que fosse seu melhor amigo. Por um momento. Depois, pensou que era o mesmo de sempre. Simplesmente não tinham podido se ver nas duas últimas semanas. Isso era tudo. E assim tinha que ser. Deixando de lado seus pensamentos, começou a fazer perguntas sobre seu trabalho, às quais ele respondeu de bom humor. As crianças o encantavam.

Mencionava seus pacientes pelo nome, falando dos irmãos, dos pais.

Rin admirava-o por ser um desses médicos que têm um atendimento encantador com os pacientes. Não só gostava de seu trabalho, mas também de ajudar as pessoas. O tempo passou, e quando Rin olhou o relógio, se pôs em pé de um salto.

— Tenho que ir.

— Sim. Eu também.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, consultou o bip e tranquilizou-se quando viu que não tinha mensagens. Jogou os copos no lixo e saiu com ela da sala.

Estavam perto do elevador quando ouviram que alguém chamava Sesshoumaru. Olharam para o corredor e viram uma mulher esbelta e bastante voluptuosa, vestida de vermelho, dirigir-se para Sesshoumaru apressadamente. Saudaram-se, e ele a beijou na bochecha antes de apresentá-la. Rin esqueceu imediatamente seu nome porque não pôde evitar se concentrar no olhar perverso lançado pela loira. Fria e calculista indicava claramente que o território já estava ocupado. Rin teve a tentação de adverti-la de que nenhuma mulher podia prender um homem como Sesshoumaru Taisho, e muito menos arrastá-lo até o altar. O homem era um caso perdido no que se referia aos compromissos. Claro, que ele parecia não se dar conta.

— Até depois, Sesshoumaru — disse Rin e afastou-se.

Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru se desculpou com a loira e veio para seu lado.

— Continua de pé o jantar na próxima quinta-feira à noite? Eu compro a comida chinesa e levo os vídeos.

— Você fez isso nas duas últimas vezes, Sesshoumaru. Está tentando compensar por deixar-me plantada para ir salvar alguma criança — caçoou.

Quando olhou para sua última namorada, Rin se perguntou se saberia que ela e Sesshoumaru eram amigos íntimos desde o instituto. Duvidava, mas não disse nada.

— É linda, Sesshoumaru, mas acho que deverias deixar falar sobre mim.

— Não o faço — negou, franzindo o cenho. «Ao menos não muito», pensou. Fazia-o?

— Sim, claro. E quando me apresentou, olhou-me com esse ar de «então é você».

— Ela se acostumará — ainda que Sesshoumaru se perguntasse se alguma mulher entenderia sua amizade.

— Pelo seu bem, espero que sim. Tenho que ir, carinho.

Reteve-a antes que desse um passo.

— De qualquer forma, que estava fazendo aqui?

— Minha revisão médica anual — Rin pensou que não era de tudo mentira.

— Está tudo bem?

— Perfeitamente — disse. «Pronta para ficar grávida», acrescentou para si mesma. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão. Só faltava conseguir o dinheiro necessário.

Enquanto as portas se fechavam, Rin observou como a outra mulher se aproximava e o tocava com liberdade, o que denotava que tinham estado juntos. Apesar de que Sesshoumaru não parecia estar muito certo de sua última conquista, Rin se surpreendeu ao sentir ciúme dela.

Quando se fecharam as portas, encostou-se contra a parede, perguntando quando teriam mudado seus sentimentos, sentimentos que ameaçavam sua longa amizade com Sesshoumaru.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Rin se arrumava para sair com um homem e assim se esquecer do ocorrido. Estava colocando os brincos quando soou a campainha. Abriu a porta esperando ver seu encontro. Mas viu Sesshoumaru, vestido com jeans e camiseta.

Estava com uma embalagem de comida rápida na mão.

E ela tratando de pôr distância entre eles...

— Olá, senhor médico.

— Vá, vá — disse Sesshoumaru com uma voz rouca ao ver o vestido negro de seda ajustado, as meias escuras e os saltos. — Poderia parar o tráfego com isso.

Ela sorriu. Seus elogios sempre tinham feito bem a seu ego.

— Obrigada, mas não chega numa boa hora — disse, apontando a embalagem.

— É importa, só tentei e perdi. Quem é o afortunado desta noite? — entrou e fechou a porta.

— Randy Costa.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu e depositou a embalagem na mesa de entrada. — Céus Rin. Por que ele? — protestou, ao pensar na reputação de sedutor que tinha Randy.

Rin parou e olhou-o. Sesshoumaru não entendia nada às vezes.

— Vejamos, é rico, bonito, tem um bom trabalho. É educado. E... — suspirou dramaticamente, fingindo surpresa. — Oh, e me convidou para sair.

Ainda que tivesse planejado ter uma família por meios artificiais, não tinha renunciado à possibilidade de que o senhor apropriado estivesse por aí afora, e que pudesse aparecer um dia. Preferia encontrá-lo, apaixonar-se e ficar grávida pelo modo tradicional e não ser inseminada numa clínica asséptica, sozinha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu zombeteiramente, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada que conduzia ao andar de acima.

— E tem pressa outra vez.

— Uma circunstância recorrente que trato de evitar — disse ela, subindo rapidamente pela escada.

Sesshoumaru pôde ver a renda das meias, que lhe chegavam até a coxa, e sentiu uma pontada de desejo. Ficou rígido pela surpresa. Aquilo era novo. Rin Okawa era sua melhor amiga. Tinha sido assim durante quase quinze anos, pelo amor de Deus. Nenhuma de suas amizades masculinas, seus colegas da equipe de beisebol, ou seus colegas de quarto na universidade ou seus colegas no hospital podiam se comparar com a longa relação que tinha com Rin. Era a única pessoa que tinha penetrado sua carcaça quando era um garoto assustado e solitário, abandonado no orfanato local. Ela foi à única que continuou sendo sua amiga quando já tinha feito com que os demais se afastassem dele. Inclusive os garotos.

Sempre se sentiu atraído por Rin. Um homem teria que estar cego para não se dar conta do quanto era linda. Mas nunca havia cruzado a linha. Nem uma vez somente tinha tentado algo mais com ela. Nem sequer quando era adolescente e seus níveis de testosterona andavam pelas nuvens. Agora era um adulto, tinha o controle de suas ações e não queria arruinar uma amizade que sobreviveu aos melhores e piores momentos de sua vida. Tratou de pensar em outra coisa, e atribuiu o ocorrido a um dia duro de trabalho.

Ainda assim, quando ela desceu pelas escadas, com o cabelo bem arranjado, um xale e uma bolsa de mão, seu olhar deslizou até suas pernas.

— Ainda tem o par de pernas mais incrível do condado, Rin.

Ela se deteve surpreendida pela maneira sensual que ele falou.

— Muito obrigada, carinho — murmurou, dirigindo-se ao espelho da entrada, e arrumou o cabelo, que usava curto.

Sesshoumaru recordou quando ele chegava até a cintura e atraía a atenção da metade de sua equipe de futebol no instituto. É claro que as pernas debaixo de uma saia de animadora provavelmente também tiveram algo a ver. Seu estômago encolheu-se ao ver como se agachava e passava as mãos pelas meias desde o tornozelo até a coxa num movimento inocente, mas tão sedutor que sentiu o desejo de tirá-las de igual modo.

— Bom, acha que o modelo é o ideal?

Rin deu uma volta diante dele. Sesshoumaru ficou nervoso.

— Diabos, sim — ainda que ela pensasse já não parecia seu colega. — Aonde vão?

— Ao anfiteatro que há no parque.

«Genial», pensou Sesshoumaru. Na escuridão e entre as árvores, Randy passaria bem com ela.

— Tenha cuidado.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— Não é minha primeira saída com Randy, e se não estivesse tão ocupado, saberia.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Sinto muito. Bom, ao menos pode derrubá-lo se for atrevido.

— Atrevido? — disse, divertida. — Acorda homem. Parece meu pai.

— Seu pai não a deixaria sair daqui com esse aspecto — resmungou ele. Decidiu que precisava de uma distração e rápido. Observou que tinha umas cortinas para pendurar e uma escada de mão no canto da sala de estar. — Está redecorando?

— Caramba, é tão observador. Não me estranho que seja médico.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

— Poderia ter dado uma mão.

— Deixei três mensagens — disse ela, verificando o que levava na bolsa. — Obviamente, estava com Denise.

— Era Diana.

— Era? — perguntou, levantando a vista.

— Sim. Não funcionou.

— Estava com ela justo no outro dia!

— Então foi mais ou menos quando as coisas mudaram. Chamaram-me no bip pouco depois que você foi, e ficou furiosa porque não tinha tempo para ela.

— É o preço da popularidade. E poderia ter funcionado, Sesshoumaru, mas nunca permite que a relação passe das primeiras semanas.

Olhou-a acusadoramente.

— Permito sim, mas meu horário dificulta as coisas.

— Bom qual foi o problema então? — perguntou Rin enquanto fechava a bolsa. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha e ele a seguiu, com a vista presa na curva de suas costas nuas que o vestido mostrava. Sua pele parecia cálida e suave.

— Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru afastou a fantasia de seus pensamentos e tomou a cerveja que ela lhe oferecia. — Já disse a você, não devia aceitar ter que trabalhar tanto.

Era Rin, pelo amor de Deus. Sua colega, sua única família... Bom, ela e seus pais, seus irmãos e irmãs, e os filhos de todos eles.

— Poderia acreditar se ainda fosse um médico residente em San Diego, mas essa desculpa já é muito velha, carinho — Rin inclinou a cabeça e observou Sesshoumaru. Quando o conheceu era um menino problemático, um rebelde sem causa. O garoto novo. Sua estatura, seu ar sombrio e esses olhos glaciais, de um azul penetrante, tinham atemorizado a todo mundo. Exceto a ela. Só ela tinha percebido a solidão e o medo de rejeição que tinha em sua fachada. A amizade que se forjou entre eles tinha sempre valido a pena, inclusive quando seu pai tentou que se afastasse dele porque achava que Sesshoumaru só significava problemas a ponto de explodir. Mas não explodiram.

Quanto mais lhe diziam que não podia fazer algo, mais ele trabalhava para demonstrar o contrário. Estava orgulhosa dele e de seu sucesso. Ainda que não tivesse mais esse ar arrogante de desafio, continuava procurando-a cada vez que rompia com uma mulher. Até ele a tratava como à confidente ideal de «voz da meia-noite».

— Sabe o que penso?

— Se soubesse o que pensam as mulheres, Rin, não estaria chorando com uma cerveja nas mãos.

Deu um gole e depois lhe devolveu a garrafa.

— No dia que chorar por uma mulher, Taisho, será o dia que se puder transformar palha em ouro — disse, e o tirou da cozinha empurrando-o pelos ombros. Ele emitiu um rosnado suave. — Acho que esta saindo com mulheres que gostam mais de seu status social e de seu sucesso profissional que o fato de que cuida de crianças.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e depois de frente.

— Quer dizer algo mais, eu sei. Adiante. — Não acho que esteja buscando algo sério, assim não tem relações sérias.

— Gostaria de casar-me algum dia.

Ela começou a rir em sua cara, sem se fixar em seu olhar ofendido, e foi até a janela, para comprovar se Randy tinha chegado. Na rua só estava estacionado o Jaguar de Sesshoumaru. Virou-se. Sesshoumaru tinha-se sentado no sofá.

— Não quero estar sempre só, sabe?

Sozinho? Nunca. Solteiro? Acredito que sim, pensou Rin.

— De acordo, se isso é verdade, saia com mulheres sérias, caramba.

Do meu ponto de vista, sua seleção quase garante o fracasso.

Sesshoumaru deixou de arrancar a etiqueta da garrafa e olhou-a nos olhos.

Demônios, que sexy era, pensou Rin.

— Sesshoumaru, céu — disse, sentando-se a seu lado, — está comprometido com sua carreira mais que com qualquer outra coisa.

— Não estou.

— Não? Faz quase dois anos que voltou e o vejo duas vezes no mês, mais ou menos. E por que dize que Denise...

— Diane.

—... Diane deixou você?

— Estava cansada por eu cancelar encontros ou deixá-la sozinha para ir ao hospital — admitiu Sesshoumaru. Talvez tivesse razão. Mas Diane tinha mencionado Rin algumas vezes quando discutiam e Sesshoumaru supôs que estava com ciúme. Estava utilizando o trabalho para proteger a si mesmo de um compromisso como o casamento?

— Agora sai com Arty.

Arthur era o podólogo do hospital, recordou Rin.

— Vê, se fosse uma garota séria entenderia e o apoiaria. E o casamento é algo mais que uma comida caseira e recolher a roupa da tinturaria, Sesshoumaru. O senhor consome mulheres como refresco. É asqueroso.

A ele doeu aquele comentário.

— Olha quem fala. Que aconteceu com Andrew?

— Isso faz dois meses — replicou com cara de dizer «isso não tem nada a ver». — Ademais, ele pensava que como eu sou a "voz da meia-noite" e me dedico a dar conselhos aos corações machucados, sei tudo o que há para saber sobre sexo.

— Tentou fazer algo a você? — disse Sesshoumaru, ameaçador.

— Dei-lhe o que mereceu.

Ele sorriu.

— Aposto que sim.

Ouviu-se o ruído de um motor aproximando-se da casa. Rin levantou-se e pôs o xale sobre os ombros. Sesshoumaru esteve a ponto de engasgar-se.

— Que acontece? É muito curto?Não está vendo minhas ligas, não é?

Rin dirigiu-se ao espelho da entrada e tentou ver a barra do vestido. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se por trás. Quando ela levantou a vista, viu que a observava. Seu coração acelerou. Não a tinha olhado assim desde o instituto.

— Sesshoumaru... Está-me olhando como se quisesse me tirar a calcinha.

Sesshoumaru fixou imediatamente o olhar nela, e durante um momento permaneceram assim, até que ele se aproximou ainda mais, sorrindo sedutoramente.

— Sempre quis fazer carinho, mas é muito boa para um cara como eu.

— Um pediatra, solteiro, de boa visão... Sim, claro, é um perdedor.

— Isso diz agora, mas gosto dos "quadris de rã" e sei o que você pensa a respeito.

— Tem razão — disse ela com repulsa. — Teria que jogá-lo a ponta-pé quanto trouxesse essa coisa a uma distância suficiente para que eu cheirasse. Sejamos amigos, certo? — disse, agarrando a bolsa.

Amigos. Perguntou-se por que não o satisfazia mais como sempre acontecera. Quando ela lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, sentiu o impulso de atraí-la para ele. Rapidamente reprimiu-o, estranhando que estivesse perdendo o sentido comum.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

— Um momento. Espera um momento — disse Katherine Davenport enquanto depositava a caneca de café que ainda não tinha provado, sobre a mesa da cozinha de Rin. — Está pensando em ter um filho sozinha, sem marido!

— Kat, estamos no século vinte e um, pelo amor de Deus. Tenho um bom trabalho e uma boa casa e serei capaz de trabalhar o quanto seja necessário.

— Minha irmã de alma perdeu a cabeça. Sente aqui — disse-lhe, arrastando-a até a mesa.

— Deduzo que não aprova.

— Não tenho direito de fazê-lo, mas pensa nas consequências.

— Já o fiz. Desde que deixei Eric no ano passado.

— Não a merecia.

— Deus meu, fala como meu pai. Amava-o, Kat. Queria-o mais que a qualquer outro homem. E pensava que queríamos as mesmas coisas até que acreditei estar grávida e contei a ele — disse Rin, remoendo a dor da traição. — Acho que nunca tinham me deixado plantada tão rápido. Foi um recorde.

Eric tinha ficado furioso pelo sucedido. Acusou-a de ter preparado uma armadilha e foi-se antes que ela soubesse com certeza se realmente estava grávida ou não. Apesar do mau comportamento, ela concluiu que ele também tinha participado e que o incidente a tinha ajudado a compreender o egoísta que era. Teria sido um pai péssimo. — Não a merecia, e seu comportamento o demonstrou.

— Eu sei, mas meu coração demorou muito para compreender.

— Sesshoumaru sabe o que aconteceu?

— Sim — esboçou um sorriso. — Quis dar-lhe uma surra e contentou-se em dá-la numa partida de beisebol.

— Que diria Sesshoumaru da inseminação artificial? — perguntou Kat enquanto sentava-se em frente a ela e tomava o café.

— Sesshoumaru não vai saber.

Kat arregalou os olhos.

— Não fala sério. É teu melhor amigo.

— Não ouviu tudo o que tenho que dizer.

Kat inclinou-se sobre a mesa e apertou a mão de Rin.

— Conta-me tudo, coração.

Rin tinha prometido a si mesma que não diria a ninguém, mas o segredo se agitava em seu interior como uma garrafa de champanhe esperando que a abrissem. E podia confiar em Katherine.

— Não quero dizer a ele e você tem que me prometer que não contará.

Kat selou o juramento com os dedos nos lábios.

— A não ser que me torturem, não sairá nada de minha boca.

Rin sorriu.

— Minha decisão não o agradaria muito. Não mesmo. Foi abandonado, foi obrigado a viver na rua até que as autoridades o recolheram e o levaram para um orfanato — disse, recordando o primeiro dia que o viu, vestido com um jeans usado, uma camiseta apertada e um par de sapatos que quase não tinham sola. Ele parecia estar irritado com todo mundo. — Irrita-se bastante quando se trata de crianças. Não quer que nenhuma tenha que passar pelo que ele passou. Suponho que por isso formou-se médico. Quando vê que abusaram de um... — Rin mexeu a cabeça. — Nem sequer quer ter filhos, Kat. O que acha?

— Tem medo de fazer o mesmo que fizeram seus pais.

— E não o faria, eu o conheço. Conheço-o melhor do que ele conhece a si mesmo – suspirou. — Mas não há maneira de convencê-lo e isso não tem nada que ver com minha decisão. Sesshoumaru tem sua vida e eu tenho a minha. E ainda que não queira que se irrite comigo, isto é algo que para valer me importa. É minha decisão. Se tivesse sido mais ambiciosa, teria utilizado meu título de psicologia para algo mais que dar conselhos de amor numa rádio local — fez uma pausa para dar um gole no café. — Não me interprete mal. Encanta-me meu trabalho e as vantagens de ser uma celebridade, mas deixaria tudo para me apaixonar pelo homem adequado e ter filhos — ao ver que Katherine a olhava fixamente, acrescentou: — Parece tão antiquado que a deixei sem fala?

Katherine piscou e engoliu saliva.

— Sei o que quer dizer — disse com voz rouca.

— Quero ser mãe — disse Rin, olhando-a aos olhos. — Quero um filho.

Preferiria ter um marido que pensasse que sou a pessoa certa, a melhor de todas as mulheres, e uma certidão de casamento que o provasse. Mas não é um requisito imprescindível. Vou ter minha própria família.

— Suponho que, tendo pais tão bons como os seus, é natural.

Rin deu de ombros.

— Pode ser que isso tenha algo a ver. O Senhor sabe que amo meus irmãos e irmãs e meus sobrinhos. Mas não é bastante. Estou preparada para amar, Kat. Estou pronta.

— Pronta para que?

Ambas as mulheres levantaram a vista. Sesshoumaru estava de pé no vão da porta. Rin empalideceu, perguntando-se quanto teria escutado.

— Para as férias — mentiu sorrindo.

— Bom, conta comigo, Rin — disse, entrando na cozinha. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e olhou Katherine. — Olá, Kat. Está muito bonita.

— Obrigada, céus, é bom ouvir dos lábios de um demônio tão bonito como você — disse Katherine, erguendo a caneca vazia como brinde.

Rin esticou o pescoço para olhá-lo. Reconheceu a tensão em suas feições.

— Quer que falemos disso?

— Não. Só me deixaria mais tenso — contestou, e depois cheirou o ar teatralmente. — Que está cozinhando?

Rin levantou-se.

— Ah, por isso passou por aqui. Para suplicar que o alimentássemos, não é?

— Esperava que se apiedasse de mim.

— Sinto-me tão útil...

— É mais ou menos a melhor cozinheira que conheço.

Ela foi para o forno e o olhou pôr cima do ombro.

— Fora eu e minha mãe, quantas mulheres tem cozinhado para você?

Ele meditou a resposta.

— Nenhuma, na verdade.

— Então suponho que terá que te conformar com o chili do jardim de meu pai, Taisho — disse ela, mexendo o chili e baixando o fogo.

— Espero que tenha trazido bicarbonato — disse Kat.

— Conheço um médico que tem — replicou ele, olhando fixamente a panela no forno. — Alimenta-me, mulher, rogo a você. Rin deu-lhe uma cotovelada, sorridente.

— Olha por aonde vai, tonto.

Sesshoumaru fez-lhe graça, por seu pequeno tamanho. Observou-a mover-se pela cozinha e ajudou-a pôr a mesa enquanto Katherine punha o pão no forno. Rin deu-se conta de que a cozinha era muito pequena para os três, deu um refresco para cada um e os mandou ao pátio traseiro.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se na varanda e olhou Katherine Davenport. A conheceu no instituto, pouco depois de conhecer Rin. Ainda que fosse só um pouco mais velha que Rin, e ele costumava chamá-la fraternalmente de galinha choca, Kat era a síntese da graça sulina: bonita, educada, usava o cabelo avermelhado preso num laço e as roupas de uma cor discreta e feitas sob medida. No entanto, nenhum homem se deixaria intimidar por sua elegante austeridade. Sesshoumaru apostava seu salário que sabia exatamente que garfo devia utilizar num banquete, mas também a tinha visto esfolar um coelho mais depressa que o pai de Rin.

Katherine tinha ficado viúva recentemente e era a proprietária de uma empresa chamada Wife Incorporated, situada nos arredores de Savannah, que oferecia esposas de aluguel de forma temporária. Suas empregadas se faziam de donas de casa, ajudantes de um viúvo, assessoras de casamento, até babás de crianças para mães ocupadas. Tinham talento para essas atividades que costumam ser implícitas depois de assinar o registro civil após se casar. O negócio era um sucesso. Kat e ele conversaram um momento, e lhe ocorreu de repente algo, mas não pôde pensar muito. Sua atenção dirigia-se constantemente para Rin. Olhou-a fixamente através das portas de vidro enquanto punha o pão tostado sobre a mesa. Estava tão encantadora com seus jeans curtos e uma baby look, tão diferente da mulher sexy vestida de negro da noite anterior... A lembrança acordou-lhe o desejo e soube que precisava se afastar dela durante uma temporada até que pudesse controlar seus sentimentos e entendesse o que acontecia com ela. Especialmente quando tinha passado toda a noite pensando no que Randy Costa estaria fazendo, e no meio da noite reconheceu afinal que estava com ciúmes.

Era uma emoção perigosa que tinha que enfrentar pela primeira vez.

Ademais, perguntou-se por que ocorria então, quando ela estava tão perto dele durante quase toda sua vida. E sabia que o que sentia ia além da atração sexual. Não podia entender.

Seu olhar posou sobre ela, que enchia os copos de água. Tinha pensado muito sobre o que ela disse na noite anterior com respeito às mulheres com quem costumava sair. Admitiu que Diane não o apoiasse muito e que não se tinha dado conta de que sua carreira era tudo para ele. Estava farto de que lhe rompessem o coração porque não entendiam isso, e decidiu ficar só durante um tempo, para averiguar por que escolhia sempre à mulher errada. Para comprovar se Rin estava certa.

Como se intuísse que pensava nela, Rin levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Algo o golpeou no centro do peito. Devolveu o sorriso, convencido de que precisava imperativamente se afastar de Rin.

Devia deixar de passar por ali, mendigando comida e contando-lhe seus problemas.

— Me dê um dos cartões da empresa, Kat — disse, afastando o olhar abruptamente. Tomou o cartão, colocou no bolso da camisa e deu um gole no refresco, sem responder à expressão interrogativa de Kat. Uma esposa de aluguel teria todas as vantagens de uma esposa, bom, menos uma, sem nenhuma dor no coração, sem sentir-se atarefada e o afastaria de Rin antes que cometesse alguma estupidez e destruísse a única relação que o manteve sensato durante quinze anos. Se não bastasse ter completado trinta anos com a realização de uma grande festa orquestrada por Sesshoumaru e sua família, Kat acabava de lhe dar uma ideia.

— Trata-se de uma brincadeira cruel? — perguntou-lhe da cozinha de Sesshoumaru.

— Vamos, Rin, sabe que nunca faria isso, carinho. Ele solicitou nossos serviços faz alguns dias e você queria algo que fosse perto.

— Nos arredores, não perto de minha casa!

— Era o único trabalho disponível cujo horário se encaixa — repôs Katherine com calma. — Isto é perfeito. Quem mais o conhece tão bem? Pode fazê-lo sem que saiba que é você.

Katherine continuava otimista como sempre, pensou Rin.

— Eu sei, mas... — vacilou, pensando no dinheiro para a clínica.

— Posso conseguir outra coisa pela região, Rin, mas poderia levar algum tempo.

Rin suspirou, olhando ao redor.

— Ao menos não é um completo desastre — murmurou. — E sei onde estão as coisas.

— Maravilhoso, então cobrará bem por pouco trabalho.

Rin mostrou-se conformada e despediu-se. Pesquisou na despensa que tinha embaixo do tanque em busca de produtos de limpeza, e depois na geladeira e no congelador, bastante desprovidos, em busca de algo para o jantar. Deus meu, pensou, não era de estranhar que passasse por sua casa com frequência. Pobrezinho, nem sequer sabia fazer compras. Na sua idade! Rin colocou a carne congelada sobre a pia e depois se pôs a limpar. Não era estranho para ela, mas tirar as pelugens pensou que era um desafio. Acabou nas primeiras horas da tarde, exausta, mas satisfeita. Um frango e algumas coxas de pato coziam no fogo baixo numa caçarola de barro que tinha encontrado ainda embalada. Não pôde evitar dar um toque pessoal ao lugar. Além de tudo, era a casa de Sesshoumaru. Merecia algo especial.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru entrou em sua casa e inspirou fundo. Algo cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Comida quente pensou sorridente.

Deixando sua maleta na porta, pesquisou rapidamente por toda a casa e imediatamente notou que o corrimão da escada brilhava e que o piso reluzia. A casa cheirava a limão e a frango cozido, e ficou com água na boca. Tinha vinho resfriando, e sua «esposa» havia enchido a geladeira de comida. Não seria difícil se acostumar àquilo. Todas as vantagens e nenhuma das obrigações.

Afrouxou a gravata e entrou em seu quarto, sentindo-se invadido quando viu a roupa limpa bem dobrada nas gavetas e as camisas passadas e penduradas no armário. Mas era um alívio não ter que ir à caça de alguma limpa ou lembrar-se de ir à tinturaria buscá-las. Era como viver num hotel. Até sua máquina de barbear, a espuma e a loção estavam colocadas em ordem. Pensou que não era normal que uma mulher da limpeza fizesse esse tipo de coisa, mas o que ele saberia, afinal de contas.

Devia uma a Katherine. Voltou à cozinha, serviu-se do jantar e ligou a televisão, depois tirou os sapatos e acomodou-se no sofá para comer.

Aquilo era o paraíso de um solteiro, pensou. Mas na metade de seu jantar, Sesshoumaru deteve-se e olhou ao redor. Sentiu-se de repente terrivelmente só, e esticou o braço para o telefone por instinto. Deteve-se. Ainda que quisesse falar com Rin, o mais provável era que estivesse dormindo, já que trabalhava na rádio desde as doze até as cinco da manhã. Ademais, o motivo para alugar uma esposa tinha sido para colocar uma distância entre eles.

No entanto, não pôde deixar de pensar nela. Recordou a noite em que ela saiu com Randy, em com estava vestida. Ao pensar nela com Randy lhe encolheu o estômago.

Sentindo-se vazio e aborrecido, deixou o prato sobre a mesa. Rin tinha estado ali durante a maior parte de sua vida, excluindo o tempo que esteve como residente interno num hospital da Califórnia. Mas mesmo assim estavam sempre em contato, além de se verem nas férias.

Ainda assim, durante os dois últimos anos desde que voltou para casa, Sesshoumaru tinha se sentido diferente. Não era consciente dessa mudança até na noite anterior, quando a viu se preparar para seu encontro.

Pela primeira vez viu-a como uma mulher, não como uma amiga.

Genial. Tentado evitar essa situação desde o instituto. Se controlando e flertado com ela só de vez em quando, se sentindo honrado por sua amizade. Seu rosto veio à mente, seu sorriso, a curva generosa de sua boca. Perguntou-se como seria beijá-la profundamente, sentir seu corpo junto ao seu, provar o sabor de sua pele. Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre os joelhos e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos.

Aquilo não estava bem. Não podia arriscar sua relação com ela. Porque Sesshoumaru sabia que estragaria tudo se tentasse, perderia algo mais que a sua melhor amiga. Perderia à única família que tinha tido desde o dia em que sua mãe o deixou no colégio e nunca voltou para buscá-lo...

— Obrigada por seu telefonema.

— Não, eu é que agradeço — disse a mulher do outro lado da linha antes de desligar.

Rin sorriu. Ao menos essa noite ajudava alguém com sua vida amorosa.

— Estão escutando AJ a meia-noite na corrente KROC. Aqui é Rin Okawa acompanhando-os até que o sol volte a brilhar sobre o horizonte — girou o dial, colocou uma canção country e a luz se apagou em sua mesa de controle.

«Um momento», pensou, «só preciso um momento para relaxar».

Reclinou-se no assento e fechou os olhos, esgotada pela dupla jornada de trabalho. Ser esposa temporária para poder ser mãe estava sendo duro. Era quase irônico, pensava. Mas não era o trabalho em si, senão as horas. Dormia pouco mais de quatro horas ao dia. Precisava do dinheiro e precisava dormir mais. Tinha recusado dois encontros nessa semana porque sabia que não passaria dos aperitivos, e dar com a cara no prato não causaria uma boa impressão. Ainda que também não lhe importasse muito. Passava o tempo todo que estava com outro homem comparando-o mentalmente com Sesshoumaru, o que resultava irritante. Seria porque o único homem que confiava, além de seu pai, era Sesshoumaru? Ou simplesmente que a este último já o conhecia, e com os outros tinha que mostrar ainda sua boa cara, e vice-versa? Estaria o problema em seu coração? A espiral inesperada de pensamentos e sentimentos, todos com um mesmo desenlace, a preocupavam. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um toque no vidro. Endireitou-se rapidamente e olhou ao jovem produtor, David, que a olhava em seu cubículo com o cenho franzido, depois, acendeu o intercomunicador, já que a canção estava ainda no ar.

— Acorda Rin. Tem dois minutos.

Ela assentiu entre bocejos.

— O que acontece? Tens um aspecto péssimo.

— Vá! Sempre posso contar com você para um elogio ou dois, Dave?

— Queria dizer que... — se desculpou o jovem.

— Tranquilo. Sei o que queria dizer. Eu me olho no espelho de vez em quando, sabe?

Rin tomou um gole de café, e voltou a reclinar-se no assento, justo quando a canção terminava. Falou no microfone, com voz suave e grave, para tranquilizar aos que a estivessem ouvindo àquelas horas. Quando acabou seu turno, deixou o estúdio e conduziu com cuidado até sua casa para tomar uma ducha reconfortante. Ainda tinha que arrumar a casa de Sesshoumaru antes que ele voltasse do trabalho. Como já levava duas semanas fazendo, estava bastante limpa, e só tinha que mantê-la assim. Também deixaria uma mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica dizendo que amanhã não iria trabalhar. Era a vez de comida chinesa e vídeos com ele. Era uma das poucas vezes que podia vê-lo e, ademais, precisava descansar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, tinha terminado. Estava rabiscando um bilhete, tentando disfarçar sua letra, quando ouviu o motor de seu carro.

O medo de ser descoberta a invadiu. Guardou os rascunhos do bilhete no bolso, recolheu suas coisas e saiu correndo pela porta de trás. Deu tempo de ouvir sua chave na fechadura antes de fechar a porta. Não respirou com tranquilidade até que se encontrou conduzindo mais duas ruas abaixo.

Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha e franziu o cenho ao detectar uma fragrância que era vagamente familiar. Estava ficando louco. Quem era ela?

Quem era a mulher que cozinhava seus pratos favoritos e que sabia que vinho preferia? Olhou à mesa, onde a baixela estava posta elegantemente para um. Parecia ridículo que se preocupasse tanto por ele. Dobrava as toalhas pequenas e os guardanapos em forma de cisne, empilhava as cartas cuidadosamente em seu escritório, deixava tigelas de incenso com aroma de canela em lugares discretos... Até suas caixas de cereais estavam ordenadas segundo seu tamanho. Isso o fazia sorrir. Não achava que tivesse ninguém no mundo que o fizesse salvo Rin e ele.

Viu a nota, leu-a, e pensou que amanhã teria que se arranjar sozinho.

Não importava. Iria jantar com Rin. A noite de comida chinesa e vídeos era o único momento da semana quando podiam falar e ficar juntos. Mas enquanto servia-se da comida que sua esposa de aluguel havia deixado quente, Sesshoumaru pensou na prudência de estar a sós com Rin. Na escuridão. Num sofá.

Não podia permitir que Rin notasse a mudança de seus sentimentos para com ela. Sua amizade corria perigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

— Olá — saudou Sesshoumaru, entrando na casa de Rin na noite seguinte, sem chamar.

Ela se levantou do sofá, sorridente, e se aproximou.

— Olá, estranho — disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. — Chegou tarde.

Ele entregou as embalagens de comida chinesa e a seguiu até a sala.

— Tive um caso de urgência no hospital.

— Vai tudo bem? — perguntou Rin, preocupada.

— Sim. Acho que estive com o futuro presidente dos Estados Unidos. Asseguro a você que esse garoto de dez anos era mais pronto que a fome. Era como falar com um adulto.

Ela sorriu, se sentando no sofá. Isso era algo que gostava de Sesshoumaru, que o encantavam as crianças. Era uma pena que não quisesse ser pai.

Ficou imóvel. «Oh, não se atreva a abrir essa porta», pensou, colocando os pratos.

— Poderia ter feito o diagnóstico ele mesmo, não?

Sentou-se junto a ela e tomou um recipiente de papel que tinha um cheiro delicioso.

— Sim, mas colocar o osso da perna em seu lugar teria lhe custado um pouco.

Sesshoumaru encheu os pratos após dar uma mordida num rolinho de ovo.

Olhou-a enquanto fechava os recipientes e viu que usava a pulseira que ele presenteou em seu aniversário. A corrente de diamantes refulgia sobre sua pele morena. Recordou seus protestos de que era muito extravagante, mas quando se tratava dela, ele achava que bom era pouco. E proporcionava um grande prazer vê-la com a pulseira. Não a tirava desde que ele presenteou.

— Diga-me o que quer ver nessa noite. Salada de tiros? Romance? Comédia? — perguntou Rin, assinalando a pilha de vídeos. Examinou os títulos, escolheu um filme e colocou no vídeo cassete.

— Ficará surpresa.

— Parece muito satisfeito, Sesshoumaru. Em que esta pensando?

— Aluguei uma esposa de Wife Incorporated.

— Sério? — comentou, com a vista fixa no prato. — E?

— É genial. Tenho todos os benefícios sem nenhuma preocupação.

— Bom, disse a você. Um homem que pensa que o casamento é preocupante é que realmente não quer se casar.

Ele a observou, preocupado.

— Fala — instigou-o ela. — Algo o aborrece. Posso lê-lo em seus olhos.

Ele suspirou e se reclinou no sofá.

— Tenho que te dizer que... Como ouvinte de seu programa, me pareceu que ontem a noite estava horrível. Sua voz soava rouca e usava várias vezes essas entradas publicitárias.

Rin ficou com raiva. Estava cansada porque tinha estado limpando e cozinhando para ele e o que realmente queria era gritar que deixasse de dar tanto trabalho!

— Às vezes temos um mau dia, Sesshoumaru.

— Você não. Ao menos não no ar.

— Sim, claro — bufou ela. — «Querida Rin, soSesshoumaruiona meus problemas em dois minutos sem conhecer a história inteira, mas não te preocupes».

Não era a primeira vez que lamentava estar desperdiçando seu título de psicologia em lugar de dar consulta das nove às cinco. — Vamos, é só um entretenimento.

— As pessoas levam a sério — disse, odiando ser tão taxativa.

— Sim, e essas mesmas pessoas acreditam também na vidência por telefone. Como médico que sou, devo adverti-la que tem mau aspecto e precisa descansar.

Por que todo mundo se empenhava nessa semana em ser tão honesto com ela?

— Me deixe em paz, Sesshoumaru. Não me diga o que tenho que fazer.

— Rin, só estou tratando de apontar...

— Que pareço uma morta viva. O que, mas preciso ouvir.

Irritada, deteve o filme, que ainda não tinha chegado aos créditos do princípio.

— Ei, ei — tranquilizou-a, deixando o prato e aproximando-se dela. — Que se passa?

Seu tom tirou-lhe a irritação e só ficou o esgotamento.

— Nada, estou cansada. E sem dormir. Agora, me deixará tranquila?

Ele a olhou fixamente. Ela grunhiu.

— Sinto muito — reconheceu, dando-lhe palmadinhas na mão. Teria gostado de dizer como se sentia, mas nem sequer sabia. Estava confusa. Antes ajudava falar de suas coisas com Sesshoumaru, mas aquilo... Ainda não podia compartilhar com ele. Nem sabia quando poderia. Estava enganando seu melhor amigo e sentia-se pior após ficar irritada, sobretudo quando ele a estava olhando com preocupação.

Sesshoumaru tratou de não franzir o cenho, mas ela ocultava algo. Não tinham muitos segredos entre si e não gostava que ela o estivesse deixando fora daquilo. Doía-lhe. Mas sabia que não devia a pressionar.

Quando estivesse preparada, diria. Com resolução, pegou seu prato outra vez, tirou os sapatos, acomodou-se no sofá e reiniciou o filme. — Comeram em silêncio, mas pouco a pouco a tensão foi evaporando. Riram, comentaram algumas cenas, rindo dos diálogos, e quando acabou o filme, recolheram a mesa e puseram outro filme.

Sesshoumaru observava como Arnold Schwarzenegger demolia outra cidade para caçar o bandido quando se deu conta de que Rin tinha apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro. Olhou-a e sorriu. Estava profundamente adormecida. Quando se aproximou ainda mais para rodeá-la com o braço, ela se encolheu, transmitindo seu calor corporal. Ele suspirou pelo simples prazer de estar assim, vendo o filme. No entanto, muito depois que acabou Sesshoumaru seguia abraçado com ela, se perguntando por que se sentia tão tranquilo e satisfeito. E daí pensar o que faria a respeito.

Havia perdido a pulseira. A que Sesshoumaru lhe teu de presente. Rin procurou-a, frenética, por toda a casa. Olhado inclusive no estúdio até que recordou que a usava quando saiu da emissora. Atemorizada, arrancou as almofadas do sofá para ver se estava embaixo, mas não estava. Nada. Deus meu, nunca deveria tê-la aceitado. Era típico dela perder algo que valorizava tanto. Saltaram-lhe as lágrimas ao pensar que teria que assistir à festa beneficente do hospital Candler com Sesshoumaru naquela mesma noite.

Levantou e olhou na cozinha. De repente, introduziu a mão no bueiro do tanque, com a esperança de encontrar algo, em vão. Com um gemido de desespero, abriu o armário embaixo do tanque e olhou fixamente, antes de ir pegar a caixa de ferramentas. Depois colocou um trapo no chão para não manchar o vestido, fechou o registro da água e desenroscou a junta da tubulação. Imersa no trabalho, ouviu de repente:

— Céu santo, Rin. O que é isso.

Ela se sobressaltou e sentiu compaixão. Era Sesshoumaru. Pensou em fingir que não ocorria nada, mas na situação que se encontrava, não ia saber como.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se e deu uma olhada a tubulação.

— Bom momento para fazer arranjos.

«Especialmente com um vestido de noite vermelho», pensou, deslizando o olhar por suas pernas. Perguntando-se caprichosamente se usaria o tipo de meias que tinha usado quando saiu com Randy. Mexeu a cabeça.

— Rin, isto é absurdo.

Ela soluçou, com o rosto inclinado.

— Volta dentro de uma hora.

— Não posso. Sabe que devemos estar lá dentro de meia hora. Pertenço à junta diretiva. Preciso estar lá para a apresentação.

— Sim — murmurou ela. — Eu sei.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou.

— Quer fazer o favor de sair daí, pelo amor de Deus?

Suspirando, Rin deixou o trapo de lado e saiu. Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelas mãos e ajudou a levantar. Ela se soltou imediatamente e se afastou. Como não queria o olhar ainda, se dedicou a alisar o vestido. — Bom, parece estar pronta — disse ele ceticamente.

— Estou. Só preciso um minuto para refrescar-me. Sesshoumaru olhou a confusão que tinha embaixo do tanque.

— E precisava consertar a tubulação antes de ir?

— É uma coisa de garotas, não entenderia.

Apressou-se a sair da cozinha, subiu para pegar a bolsa e o xale, e entrou no banheiro para refrescar os olhos. Era idiota, pensou. Que estaria pensando Sesshoumaru? Retocou a maquiagem, voltou a pintar os lábios e escovou o cabelo. Ia subir as meias, quando viu que Sesshoumaru aparecia no vão da porta.

— Vai me dizer por que estava embaixo do tanque com um vestido de noite? — perguntou suavemente. — Porque não vi nada de errado na tubulação.

— Não teria algo na tubulação, verdade?

— Não — disse ele precavidamente, franzindo o cenho.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

— Estava procurando algo.

Rin concordou incapaz de confessar que tinha perdido seu presente. Doía o coração só de pensar.

— Não seria por acaso... — disse, colocando a mão no bolso. —.. Isto?

A pulseira de diamantes estava pendurada em seu dedo.

— Oh, graças a Deus — exclamou, aproximando-se imediatamente para pegá-la. — Achei que a havia perdido para sempre.

Rin examinou o fecho.

— Arrumei-o — disse, ajudando a pôr a pulseira. As mãos de Rin tremiam. — É só uma pulseira.

— Não, não é. Para mim não tem preço — disse ela, com voz trêmula.

— Por quê? — perguntou suavemente.

— Porque você me presenteou com ela. As palavras de Rin esquentaram seu o coração, mas como ela seguia com a vista fixa em seu braço, levantou o queixo para que o olhasse nos olhos.

— Não vai perguntar onde encontrei?

— Onde? — perguntou, com o cenho franzido, assustada.

— Em minha casa, Rin. De fato, estava enganchada em meu edredom — disse, observando que ela empalidecia. — Vejamos, não vai a minha casa faz um tempo. E estou certo de que não esteve em minha cama.

Rin sentiu que o pulso acelerava.

— Assim que isso só pode significar uma coisa — concluiu ele.

— É? — perguntou Rin, rezando para que não a tivesse descoberto, ainda sabendo que assim era.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e a olhou.

— Por que aceitou o emprego como esposa de aluguel a meu serviço?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu dela. O olhar de Sesshoumaru escureceu que se fixou nela como um cristal azul.

— E por que demônio mentiu a respeito?

— Não menti exatamente — replicou ela, levantando o queixo.

— Simplesmente não se incomodou em me dizer?

— Isso não é verdade e você sabe.

— Sim. Eu sei, mas isso não explica por que ocultou. Ainda assim, eu deveria percebido. Quem senão você ia saber quais são meus pratos favoritos? – suspirou. — Mas deveria ter me dito.

— Não era assunto seu — disse ela, passando junto a ele.

Rin entrou no quarto, com ele em seus calcanhares. — É minha amiga. Se precisava de dinheiro, por que não veio a mim?

— Por que de fato? Sou capaz de ganhar o meu dinheiro. Ao ver sua expressão, continuou: — Posso cuidar de mim mesma Sesshoumaru. E sairei logo. Só levará um minuto.

«Talvez quando meu filho tenha acabado a universidade», pensou. Oh, não queria discutir mais. Sabia que ele não a deixaria em paz até que tivesse confessado todos os detalhes como uma maritaca tonta.

Surpreendia que não o tivesse feito já. Claro que sabia que ele não ia gostar de sua ideia de ter um filho sem um pai. Trataria de convencê-la para não o fazer porque ele cresceu sem pais, passando de uma família adotiva a um orfanato, para acabar num reformatório. O que significava que teria estado a um só passo de ir ao cárcere se não tivesse mudado sua vida.

— Me deixe ajudá-la, Rin.

Derretia-se cada vez que a chamava assim, o que reafirmava sua decisão de não dizer ainda. Queria ter uma família antes de ter cinquenta e descobrir que havia passado a oportunidade.

— Maldito seja seu orgulho — disse ele, ferido e mal humorado.

— Sesshoumaru, carinho, teria me contratado como dona de casa se soubesse que era eu?

— Demônios, não. Teria dado o dinheiro a você.

— Assim que não se importava em ignorar quem era a misteriosa garota da limpeza até que descobriu que era eu.

— Sim, mas...

— Deixa-me fazer isto a minha maneira – ela interrompeu. — Sei que pode se permitir qualquer coisa, mas eu não. E se me despedir vou trabalhar para outra pessoa.

Suspirou, aproximou-se dela e a agarrou pelos ombros.

— Nem me passaria pela cabeça — esboçou um sorriso. — Ninguém além de você e eu colocamos as caixas de cereais por ordem de altura.

Ela começou a rir, aliviada.

— Somos um caso, verdade?

— Sim — deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e depois a abraçou. Ouviu-a suspirar levemente e sentiu que seu corpo se relaxava enquanto passava os braços pela cintura. O desejo invadiu-o e ainda que soubesse que aquilo não era prudente, precisava a abraçá-la e sentir que ela precisava dele.

— Estamos bem então?

Ele passou a mão pelas costas.

— Agora sim. Ou ao menos estaremos se me prometer que vai dormir mais e que não emagrecerá limpando minha casa.

— Prometo. Agora tudo bem?

— Pode estar segura. Passamos por coisas piores, não?

Ela se afastou, sorrindo forçada, e ele tratou de não franzir o cenho.

— Bom, minha pequena dona de casa, será melhor irmos logo se não chegaremos tarde — disse, saindo do quarto. — Espero-a lá embaixo.

Ela ficou petrificada quando ele saiu, se perguntando o que aconteceria quando ficasse grávida e ele perguntasse quem era o pai. Não queria lhe fazer mal, mas sabia que a mentira acabaria por explodir em seu rosto. Talvez, pensou, no tempo que levasse conseguindo o dinheiro para as operações encontrasse ao Senhor Apropriado, se apaixonasse e formasse uma família. Sabia que estava tendo ilusões, mas não podia evitar. Comprovou sua imagem no espelho e saiu.

Sesshoumaru esperava-a de pé, ao final da escada. O coração de Rin deu um salto ao vê-lo. Tinha uma aura que impunha, e apesar da gravata e do terno, nos olhos ainda se via o garoto duro que sabia usar uma navalha como a maioria dos meninos fazia com as chaves do carro familiar. As pessoas de seu meio não conheciam os detalhes de seu passado como ela. «Chegou tão longe... », pensou. E queria-o ainda mais por isso.

Deteve-se um momento. Como a um irmão. Sim. Queria-o como a um irmão, se recordou, recusando os sentimentos da semana anterior.

— Esta bem? — perguntou ele com voz suave.

Quando viu seu olhar deslizando sobre ela, desejou que tudo fosse diferente, que ele não fosse tão bom amigo e confidente e que não estivesse na contramão de ser pai. «Nem ocorra isso», advertiu-se. A última coisa que arriscaria no mundo seria Sesshoumaru.

Rin deixou os papéis da clínica na mesinha de seu quarto e tirou a jaqueta de linho. Já tinha tido a primeira consulta com o especialista, afinal. Tinha preenchido os formulários e estudado as fichas com os perfis dos homens que tinham doado esperma. Ainda não havia se decidido nem tinha reunido o dinheiro suficiente para levar a cabo a primeira operação, mas sabia que quando pudesse prever com certeza qual era seu ciclo menstrual, o faria. Tinha deixado de tomar a pílula fazia só dois meses e seu médico não queria que tivesse nenhum efeito secundário que pudesse atrasar o processo. Sentia-se otimista. Tinha almoçado com Katherine e as duas tinham passeado pelas ruas, vendo lojas de brinquedos e de roupa infantil, dando inclusive um olhar em uma loja de grávidas. Não comprou nada porque andava mal de dinheiro, mas se emocionou ao ver um par de sapatinhos numa loja.

Soou o telefone. Sesshoumaru havia perdido as chaves de casa e pedia que deixasse a cópia que usava quando entrava para limpar. Rin disse que passasse por ali e desligou. Olhou a hora e dirigiu-se apressadamente ao banheiro. Deus meu, pensou, seu encontro estaria ali em menos de quarenta e cinco minutos. Seria esta uma predição de futuro?

Sempre com atraso porque queria ter um filho. Meia hora mais tarde, estava pondo um jeans quando chamaram à porta de seu quarto.

— Entra Sesshoumaru — disse em voz alta, pegando uma blusa.

Sesshoumaru ficou gelado ao ver as costas nuas de Rin enquanto punha a blusa e colocava por dentro das calças. Por que se vestia diante dele com tanta tranquilidade?

— Quer jantar comigo?

Ela deu a volta.

— Vem de novo no momento errado, carinho — Sentou-se na cama, pôs as sandálias e revisou sua bolsa para ver se tinha lenços de papel, já que se supunha que o filme que iam ver era dos melosos. — Mas deixei um cozido de frango no forno.

— Obrigado. Com certeza está muito bom, mas... — Sesshoumaru pensou que estava linda e notou que tinha pressa. — Tem um encontro? Outra vez?

— Outra vez? Olha quem fala o senhor de uma mulher por semana.

— Touché — disse Sesshoumaru, mexendo a cabeça. Aquele era o velho Sesshoumaru, pensou. Não tinha notícia de estar saindo com alguém, — Rin, as chaves?

Ela apontou a mesinha com o dedo e depois aspirou profundamente e se apressou a cruzar o quarto justo quando ele se fixava nos folhetos. Pegou as chaves e sua mão se imobilizou no ar.

— Que demônio é isso?

— Nada — contestou ela, tratando de tirar os papéis.

Sua expressão endureceu quando abriu o folheto e leu seu conteúdo. Olhou-a com olhos gelados.

— Inseminação artificial? Diga-me que não está pensando em fazer isso.

Sua voz soou dura e fria, como quando era um adolescente rebelde.

Rin preparou-se para a discussão que poderia mudar sua relação com ele para sempre.

* * *

_**OI mina é ótimo saber que voces estao curtindo..**_

_**Amei esse romance e é por isso que estou aqui compartilhando com vcs**_

_**esse livro lindo...**_

_**Vou postar um capitulo todos os dias e quando terminar ja tenho um misterio para postar..**_

_**kissus**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Rin pegou os papéis e a cópia de seu histórico médico e colocou na gaveta.

— Não os teria se não fosse fazer.

Ele empalideceu.

— Por isso precisava de outro trabalho.

Ela assentiu.

— Tão decidida está?

Ela sustentou seu olhar, desagradada porque a discussão estiva sendo cedo demais e em péssimo momento. Seu encontro estava a ponto de chegar e não queria que ninguém se inteirasse do assunto ainda.

Especialmente sua família. Suas irmãs entenderiam sua mãe talvez, mas seu pai teria um ataque, igual a seus irmãos. E então Sesshoumaru contaria com aliados.

— Como pode querer ter um filho sem um pai?

A amargura de sua voz doeu mais que a imagem que dava a entender.

— Quero uma família, Sesshoumaru, e não quero ter cinquenta anos e estar mudando fraldas.

— Assim que submeterá uma criança a uma vida sem um pai somente para que você seja feliz?

Ela se ofendeu.

— Não se trata disso. Quero ser ainda jovem para desfrutar de meus filhos enquanto ainda são pequenos. E não estou submetendo meu filho a nada exceto ao amor que vou lhe dar.

— Eu passei a vida sem nenhum de meus pais, e não foi muito divertido.

— Já sei que não foi. Eu estava ali a maior parte do tempo. E este filho terá a mim e a minha família – replicou. — A você também.

— Criar a um filho já resulta bastante duro no melhor dos casos, Rin. Comprovo-o a cada dia.

Quando pensava nas crianças que não podia ajudar e olhava a seus pais nos olhos para dizer que seus filhos iam morrer ou ficariam mutilados pelo resto da vida, Sesshoumaru sabia que não queria ser pai.

Também não tinha visto de perto pais que o que fossem tão bons, a exceção do que experimentou na casa dos pais de Rin.

— Eu sei. E sei como dói às vezes. Mas você não quer ter filhos e por isso não disse a você. Sabia que ficaria assim.

— Não estou assim! — gritou. Depois, desviou o olhar e tratou de acalmar-se. — Estou tentando entender.

— Não pode — disse ela, e ao ver que se ofendia acrescentou: — Você é homem. Nem sequer quer ter seus próprios filhos. Como vai saber o que é querer ter seu próprio filho nos braços em vez de sobrinhos e sobrinhas?

Estava enganando a si mesmo, pensou. Ele era um médico carinhoso, mas por causa de seu passado difícil e da falta de amor em sua infância, não podia ver a ânsia dela por ser mãe.

— Mas sem um marido? Sem nem sequer um companheiro?

— Não preciso de um marido. Serei uma grande mãe quando chegar o momento.

Ao ver que Rin vacilava a voz, se aproximou dela.

— Sei que será. Mas, por que adiantar os acontecimentos? Age como se não restasse nenhuma oportunidade. Ainda é tão jovem.

— Tenho trinta anos e estou farta de esperar que apareça o homem apropriado. Quem me diz que algum cara daria certo, de qualquer modo? E me deixa doente dar conselhos as pessoas na rádio para que lutem pelo que querem e não fazê-lo eu mesma.

Rin olhou-o e por um momento ocorreu que o único homem com que consideraria um futuro nunca se comprometeria para sempre.

Massageou a testa e descartou a ideia. Sesshoumaru era seu melhor amigo e ter um filho com ele era impossível.

Soou a campainha.

— Não tenho tempo para falar disso agora — disse Rin. Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto. Ele a seguiu pelas escadas.

— Que vai fazer então? Sair em busca de doadores que queiram ser pais?

No final da escada, ela se virou e o olhou com dureza.

— Deveria quebrar seus dentes por dizer isso, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Merecia, pensou ele, mas não podia tirar a ideia da cabeça, sobretudo quando ela estava saindo muito ultimamente.

— Então responda à pergunta.

— Achava que me respeitava — disse ela, ferida. Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas ele a segurou pelo braço antes que pudesse a abrir.

— Respeito-a, Rin, você sabe. Por isso não posso entender por que não deixa que isto aconteça simplesmente com naturalidade.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Às vezes os homens não tinham nem ideia.

— Tenho estado esperando com naturalidade, e francamente, não vejo por que um homem em minha vida faça alguma diferença para que eu queira ter ou não uma família — e acrescentou com a voz alta: — Realmente acha que iria alegremente para a cama com um homem para ficar grávida de propósito e que depois não lhe diria? Não estou deitando com meus encontros! — baixou a voz e olhou-o. — E não é assunto seu se o faço.

Sesshoumaru a observava como um caçador a sua presa.

— Sou seu melhor amigo. Sim é assunto meu, e não sei o que é pior, se um doador que conhece e que não quer que participe além de um momento de prazer no quarto...

— Deveria dar uma bofetada em você por dizer isso...

—... Ou que vai colocar o esperma de um estranho no seu corpo, e criar seu filho.

— Meu filho — realçou com frieza. Não a estava escutando. Havia tido um trauma durante anos e não podia ver além. Nunca poderia.

— E o que dizer do direito desse homem em saber...

— Não — ela interrompeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão. — Sem direitos. Recusou-os ao assinar os papéis. Trata-se de meu corpo, minha vida e minha decisão, e não vou discutir com você.

— Vai me deixar porque tenho uma opinião?

— Não, mas você está satisfeito em cuidar de crianças sem ter os seus próprios. Essa é sua escolha, não a minha.

— Isso é porque sou a única pessoa com quem posso contar quando algo sai errado.

— Muito obrigada, Taisho.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu, com o coração oprimido. Sabia que ela nunca faria a uma criança o que seus pais fizeram com ele.

— Rin.

Rin fingiu que não estava sofrendo.

— Olha se pudesse ter alguém que se comprometesse comigo, genial. Mas agora mesmo não é assim, então me deixa em paz, Sesshoumaru — soou a campainha de novo. — Tenho que ir. Abriu a porta com um puxão e encontrou John «o grande» do outro lado, sorridente.

— Chego em um mau momento? — disse John. — Ou preferem falar aqui fora, no jardim, para que toda a cidade se inteire?

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru por cima do ombro enquanto pegava a bolsa.

— Esta discussão terminou.

— Não.

Rin levantou o queixo e lançou-lhe um olhar muito claro.

— Fecha com chave quando for — disse, fechando a porta e saindo com John.

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel durante alguns instantes. Fazia tempo que não discutiam assim, e ainda tentava assimilar.

Um filho. A ideia deixava-o gelado. Na realidade, não sabia o que inquietava mais, que ela quisesse ter um filho sem um pai, ou que tivesse previsto fazê-lo sem o incluir.

Sesshoumaru não pôde ficar em casa com tanta coisa na cabeça. Passeou durante meia hora antes de dirigir-se para a casa dos Okawa. Evan e Sally, os pais de Rin, em seguida convidaram-no para jantar. Meg, a irmã de Rin, seu marido, Jason, e seus filhos também estavam ali, bem como um dos irmãos de Rin e sua família. Era sexta-feira à noite, dia de ritual quando a casa se enchia de algazarra e gente. Sesshoumaru encantava-se. Era como estar em casa.

Estavam todos no pátio traseiro, onde o aroma de costelas na grelha impregnava o ar. As tochas iluminavam o jardim bem cuidado de Sally e evitavam que se aproximassem os mosquitos.

Sesshoumaru deixou de jogar beisebol com Zack, passando a bola ao avô Evan, e aproximou-se de Jason. — O menino vai ser uma estrela — comentou.

— Sim, bom, esperemos que fique milionário e mantenha seus pais por toda vida — disse Meg ao passar com os pratos sujos para a casa.

Jason riu, virou o olhar para sua mulher e ficou olhando-a até que desapareceu de sua vista. Ofereceu a Sesshoumaru uma cerveja gelada e sentaram-se na mesa para verem as crianças jogarem com o avô.

— Bom, e qual é o sabor desta semana no cardápio de Sesshoumaru Taisho, o sedutor da cidade?

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro. Jason, Blaine e Ford o alfinetavam constantemente com o assunto das mulheres.

— Nenhum, na verdade.

Jason arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sesshoumaru explicou-lhe que estava bastante ocupado, algo que as mulheres não pareciam gostar muito. Preferiu não dizer que deixou de sair com elas porque estava farto de deixá-las ou que o deixassem. Sua carreira era mais importante.

— O que precisa Sesshoumaru, é encontrar alguém que goste tanto ou mais que você do seu trabalho. — Não é possível. — É o que pensava — contestou Jason, divertido. Meg chegou com um pastel que se balançava numa mão, e garfos e pratos de papelão na outra. Jason deixou a cerveja na mesa e correu em sua ajuda.

Liberando-a da metade de seu pastel, roubou-lhe um beijo e sussurrou algo ao ouvido que a fez sorrir e o afastar marotamente com um cotovelo. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se quase zeloso. Levantou-se com a cerveja na mão, e apoiou-se contra o muro baixo de pedra que rodeava o pátio.

Sorriu ao ver a atividade que se desenrolava diante ele. Os meninos jogavam no balanço de madeira, Evan dava conselhos a seu neto sobre a postura na hora de rebater, enquanto a pequena Alison, a irmã de Zack, moldava castelos de areia com um cubo. Blaine, um dos irmãos de Rin, se revirava no chão com seus filhos, enquanto sua mulher, Sarah, conversava com Meg. A mãe de Rin observava todos com a paciência de uma mulher que criou seis filhos. E a ele.

Sesshoumaru recordou os tempos em que Evan tratava de afastá-lo de sua filha. Não podia culpá-lo por isso. Não prometia nada de bom, vestido sempre de preto, com o cabelo comprido e uma tatuagem que rimava com sua atitude de «estou de volta com tudo». Os três irmãos dela o ameaçaram com uma surra se não deixasse de enredar-se com sua irmãzinha, ao que ele replicou, movendo só os lábios, que faria o que tivesse vontade, e armou uma boa briga. Esperou que os irmãos gritassem para chamar a atenção, e aquele teria sido o final de sua relação com a família. Mas a briga era ainda um segredo bem guardado. E suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que Sesshoumaru podia com todos e tinha cortado Ford no braço. Mas ali não terminaram as coisas. Rin fez questão de não abandoná-lo. Desafiou sua família, sobretudo seu pai, para continuar sendo sua amiga.

Não tinha nem ideia da mudança em sua vida que foi para ele aquele dia após a escola. Quando a viu se aproximar com o uniforme de animadora, o coração começou a golpear o peito como um martelo. Tinha lhe pedido que a acompanhasse a casa, sob o pretexto de que um garoto a molestava, mas ele suspeitava que a verdadeira razão tivesse sido pena, talvez, ou curiosidade. Não importava. Uma garota incrível que não conhecia se dirigia a ele. Era mais velho que ela, mais velho que a maioria dos garotos de seu curso, porque entre fugas de famílias adotivas e orfanatos acabou perdendo dois anos de escola.

Rin foi até ele e permaneceu a seu lado. Sua amizade foi crescendo pouco a pouco. Ela o buscava na entrada do colégio, falava com ele e o animou a entrar na equipe de futebol, onde fez alguns amigos. Ainda existiam garotos que o provocavam ou que o olhavam com desprezo, mas Rin sempre falava com ele, e quando finalmente contou como se sentia por ter sido abandonado, não o ridicularizou, mas o abraçou e disse que nunca mais estaria sozinho. Quis beijá-la então. Muito. Mas sabia que se o fizesse arruinaria sua amizade, e ele queria fazer parte de sua vida, fazer parte de algo.

Desde então respeitou sua intimidade, bem como ela a sua. Até que conseguiu uma bolsa e foi à universidade foram inseparáveis. Depois, seguiram se vendo nas férias e num ano foram monitores num acampamento de verão. E ainda que no tempo que esteve como residente se vissem cada vez menos, tornaram-se cada vez mais íntimos. Era surpreendente, por isso doía tanto que ela não contasse tanto com ele como fazia antes. Que ela quisesse ter um filho sem um pai o deixava nervoso, mas mais ainda que tivesse ocultado.

E naquele momento ela estava com John e, bom... Por culpa de sua imaginação fértil ele estava ali. Mas conhecia Rin. Não era tonta, nunca fazia as coisas impulsivamente, o que significava que pensou na inseminação artificial seriamente, e decidiu não lhe dizer.

— Tio Sesshoumaru! Segura!

Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar e segurou a bola. Quando a devolveu, sua mão coçava. «Toda uma estrela», pensou. Observou com atenção os jovens casais da família, vendo como se divertiam com seus filhos e não separadamente. Tinham sorte. Sua mãe não pôde com ele e o abandonou quando ele era já um menino crescidinho.

De seu pai não recordava nada, exceto a impressão que deixava o dorso de sua mão. Pensar em Rin grávida de um homem sem nome atormentava-o, demonstrava o rosto impreciso do homem que foi seu pai. Recordou que costumava sonhar que seu pai voltava e o tirava do orfanato, e que lhe dava um lar no qual podia criar raízes.

Rin tinha lhe dado isso, mas ia excluí-lo de qualquer família que formasse sozinha. «Está louca», pensou. Deveria fazê-la reconsiderar.

As crianças ilegítimas costumavam vir por acidente, não de maneira intencional. Isso era o que corroia suas entranhas.

Dois dias mais tarde, Rin abriu a porta e seu sorriso se evaporou.

Desde que Sesshoumaru a conhecia aquilo nunca aconteceu e doeu profundamente.

— Ainda está brava comigo.

— Sim. E ademais não vem em bom momento.

— Tem companhia? — perguntou ele, espiando pelo vão da porta.

Ela se moveu para bloquear a visão.

— Quer entrar e ver se tem algum homem escondido embaixo da cama, esperando que dispare seu nível de testosterona para fazê-lo todo meu?

— Muito engraçado — replicou ele secamente.

— Não é engraçado. Disse-me coisas bastante feias a outra noite.

— Eu sei e sinto muito — olhou nervoso para a rua. — Não vai me convidar para entrar? Ela o olhou fixamente, indecisa. Sesshoumaru esperou com o coração apreensivo. «Está realmente irritada», pensou. Finalmente, ela se afastou e indicou que entrasse. Sesshoumaru voltou a respirar. Não era precisamente a mais cálida das boas-vindas, mas merecia.

— Não pode ficar irritada para sempre.

— Quer apostar? — replicou ela, fechando a porta.

Ele suspirou.

— Não podemos falar disto racionalmente?

— Você nunca é racional quando se trata de crianças sem pais — o deixou ali e se dirigiu à cozinha. Ele a seguiu.

— É, sei que há gente aí fora que o faz desde sempre, e bastante bem.

Rin abriu o frigorífico e ofereceu uma cerveja. Ele apontou um refrigerante com a cabeça.

— Então por que não pode achar que eu o vá fazer?

— Por que... Eles não o planejam. Você sim.

Ela colocou o refrigerante na sua mão.

— Sei o que faço Sesshoumaru.

— Rin, carinho, escuta-me. Sinto ter perdido as estribeiras, mas trate de entender o impacto que foi para mim. Ocultou-me. Nunca fez isso antes.

A dor que transmitiam suas palavras a corroeu, mas desde o princípio sabia que postura adotaria Sesshoumaru. Seria contra.

— Sabe Sesshoumaru, Você não me dá todos os detalhes de sua vida, assim, por que se intrometes na minha?

— Você se intromete na minha o tempo todo, me dá conselhos sobre as mulheres com que saio, sobre como cuido mal de minha casa...

— Isto é bem mais grave que recordar a alguém que recolha suas coisas. Aproximou-se num passo, apertando o refrigerante em sua mão para controlar-se.

— Isso é precisamente o que estou dizendo.

Rin olhou-o nos olhos, esses incríveis olhos dourados como o gelo, de longas pestanas e desejou que ele entendesse seu ponto de vista.

Nunca o faria e, ademais, temia que ele a convencesse para seguir adiante com aquilo.

— Simplesmente não queria brigar com você até que não tivesse que o fazer. Sabia que isto o afetaria.

— Claro que me afeta, Rin.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, e afastou o cabelo do rosto e a olhou.

— Perdoa-me pelo que eu disse?

— Sim — molhou os lábios, nervosa. Mas segue pensando que todos os homens com os quais saio são doadores potenciais.

Deus, como o conhecia bem.

— Sim... Quero dizer, não. Não pensarei.

— Sim, claro, certo — disse ela, rodeando-o para se dirigir a sala.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a afastar-se e depois a seguiu com determinação, disposto a mostrar os erros daquele plano para ser mãe.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Rin deixou-se cair no sofá e ligou a televisão. Sesshoumaru tirou-lhe o controle e desligou-a. Ela olhou-o irritada. Ele se acomodou no sofá a seu lado e ela se moveu até o outro extremo. Sesshoumaru deu-se conta de que ainda não o perdoou realmente.

— Não vou arrancar sua cabeça, mas temos que conversar.

— Quer dizer que tem que conversar. Da minha parte, dou por terminada esta conversa.

— Sim, bom, de acordo, mas não vai me escutar?

— Não.

— Por todos os santos, Rin!

Ela voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo friamente.

— Se vai fazer um discurso sobre mães solteiras e o estúpida que estou sendo.

— É a mulher mais preparada que conheço, exceto neste caso.

Ela não replicou, dizendo com o olhar que não ia ser convencida.

— De acordo. Suponhamos que se passaram, digamos, cinco anos. Quem vai ensinar seu filho a jogar beisebol?

— Eu. Sou melhor que você, de qualquer modo.

— Já sabe a que me refiro.

— Tenho vários irmãos e meu pai ainda está em forma. E você também está aqui, ou significa que vai sair de minha vida? — inquiriu, e segurou a respiração.

— Claro que não.

Rin suspirou lentamente.

— É um processo bastante longo, Sesshoumaru. Tenho tomado pílula durante anos e tenho que esperar que meu corpo tenha limpado tudo. Depois, têm que determinar o ciclo de ovulação.

Sesshoumaru deu-se conta de que nem sequer tinha ruborizado e de que não existia nada sobre o que não pudessem falar. No momento.

— Mas está disposta a chegar até o final. Não poderia seguir saindo com homens durante um pouco mais de tempo?

— Já saio! Gostaria de fazê-lo à maneira convencional, mas onde está escrito que tenho que esperar que algum homem me encante me queira e proponha casamento? E depois esperar que, passado um tempo, ele tenha se acostumado a estar casado e queira ter filhos.

— Não está num jogo contra o relógio.

— Sim estou. Quero ser mãe. Não entende porque é homem. De que serve discutir isto com você?

— Demônios, Rin! Pensa na criança. Na escola todos saberão que não tem pai. Pode ser que um bastardo não seja um grande estigma hoje em dia, mas agrava os problemas de um adolescente. Os meninos são cruéis quando não tem pai.

— Você teve.

— Mas não estava quando precisava. Não me ensinou a me defender quando os outros garotos me davam uma surra no colégio. Já minha mãe se importava como uma coisa sem valor.

— Sesshoumaru...

Não queria que ela o consolasse como sempre fazia. — Não, esta me escutando. Não gostei de crescer sem um pai. Não aprendi coisas que só um pai pode ensinar. Tive que aprender por mim mesmo, e tenho as cicatrizes que o demonstram.

— Carinho, eu sei. Mas trata-se de mim, não de você.

— Estou tratando de fazer-la entender que se fizer isso, estará criando alguém como eu!

— Isso não é verdade! — levantou-se do sofá de um salto e olhou-o irritada. — Ofende-me bastante que me compare com uma mulher que deixou seu filho no colégio e nunca voltou! Eu estarei a seu lado. Sempre. Sempre estive a seu lado. Não é verdade?

— Sim, é verdade. Mas essa não é a questão.

— A questão é que quero minha própria família e a quero antes dos cinquenta. E você, que não quer ter filhos e tem um passado miserável, não pode entender que isto significa muito para mim — a voz engasgou e virou-se, rodeando a cintura com os braços.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se consternado.

— Será melhor pararmos por aqui. Não vamos entrar em acordo.

— Por isso não disse a você.

— Pretendia ficar grávida antes de mencionar uma palavra a respeito, não?

Ela se virou, enfrentando a ele e o olhando nos olhos.

— Sim.

Sesshoumaru tencionou os músculos do rosto, e a dor assomou a seus olhos.

Rin sentiu-se como se a tivesse esbofeteado. Ele se levantou bruscamente, olhou ao arredor, tratando de decidir se ficava ou não, e finalmente a olhou friamente nos olhos.

— Teria apoiado você em qualquer circunstância, Rin, mas ao menos poderia ter sido honesta comigo. Ela compreendeu, desolada, como se sentiam ambos. Ele se sentia ferido e desiludido. Ela precisava ser mãe e estava decidida a conseguir, mas não podia aceitar o fato de que acabasse de fazer mal ao único homem que significava algo para ela. Que significava tudo para ela.

Sesshoumaru caminhou para a porta. Ela foi correndo depois dele e o agarrou pelo braço. Ele virou e abraçou-a.

— Não quero perder sua amizade por isto, Sesshoumaru — disse ela, chorosa.

— Não a perderá — se apressou em tranquilizá-la. Fechou os olhos e desfrutou da sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de que ela o abraçasse também.

— Não vai me perder, eu juro.

— Tem certeza?

Ele a olhou levantou o queixo e por pouco não lhe deu um beijo.

— Sim, tenho — acariciou-lhe a bochecha com dois dedos. — Teremos que entrar em acordo nos desacordos.

Ela fechou os olhos de leve, profundamente comovida por suas caricias.

— De acordo — disse, sorrindo debilmente. Não ira me despedir, verdade?

— Céus, não. Gosto de ter a roupa limpa e boa comida.

— É tão fácil — riu ela, se afastando. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se de repente frio e sozinho. — Você fica?

Ele assentiu e voltaram à sala de estar. Sesshoumaru pôs-se imediatamente a colocar as cortinas que ela deu para pendurar, com a broca na mão, enquanto Rin sustentava o trilho. Ela pensou que tinha muita sorte de tê-lo como amigo. Nunca quis lhe fazer mal e se sentia aliviada por tudo ter saído bem. No entanto, enquanto ele media a parede e parafusava os ganchos, seu olhar se deslizou pelo corpo masculino, pelo perfil e os largos ombros, e a invadiu o mesmo acaloramento que pulsava em seu interior quando era adolescente. Ele a olhou do alto da escada, alongando o braço para pegar o trilho. No instante que seus olhares se encontraram o calor converteu-se em fogo.

Rin inspirou fundo e apressou-se em dar-lhe o trilho. Ele franziu o cenho brevemente antes de recomeçar seu trabalho.

Rin se deu conta de que a olhava como naquela noite, quando saiu com Randy. Como se não visse à amiga, senão só à mulher. Deus meu, pensou, estavam pisando em terreno pantanoso. Não se tratava de quando mudou seus sentimentos, porque sempre se sentiu atraída por ele, senão de como ia enfrentá-los. E os sentimentos dele, estariam mudando também? Valeria a pena deixar-se levar, arriscando sua valiosa amizade? E se ele a recusasse?

Ela o perderia. Para sempre. Implicaria uma mudança e nenhum dos dois poderia fingir que não acontecera.

Sesshoumaru desceu da escada, comprovou o resultado e depois a olhou.

— Está bem?

Ela assentiu. «Genial. Simplesmente genial. Estou diante do homem perfeito, do homem que eu quero como pai para meu filho».

Como fazia quando tinha dezesseis anos, reprimiu seus sentimentos e sorriu.

— Se resolver arrumar mais alguma coisa, poderia encarregar-se de uma torneira que goteja e um degrau solto no pátio de trás. Martelo nas mãos, ele sorriu.

— Mostra-me o caminho, carinho. Sou seu homem.

«Não», pensou ela. «Não é».

— Leva-o para casa, Zack! Fora do parque! — vociferou Rin, e aplaudiu seu sobrinho, de pé na base do batedor.

— Céus, olha como grita — protestou Sesshoumaru.

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe uma cotovelada, sem afastar a vista do garoto.

— Vai por aqui! — gritou, levantando-se do assento como os demais expectadores quando Zack golpeou certeiramente.

Seu sobrinho não se arriscou e começou a correr como um louco, ainda que a bola subisse incansável e ultrapassou a cerca. Conseguiu dois pontos para sua equipe ao completar o "home run". Rin dançou a dança que todos praticavam nas vitórias, assobiando como um marinheiro de serviço.

Sesshoumaru sabia que sua vontade era de descer correndo e abraçar o garoto de oito anos, mas não o fazia por que ele se envergonharia. Assim abraçou a todos os que a rodeavam, incluindo ele. Sesshoumaru devolveu o abraço, retendo-a um momento em seus braços, ainda que ela não parecesse se dar conta. Fazia dias que não estavam tão perto um do outro, já que a briga deixou uma barreira invisível entre os dois.

Ela o fez prometer que não voltariam a falar do assunto e que o manteria em segredo, mas ele não renunciou a convencê-la para que realizasse seus sonhos de outra forma. Não poderia suportar ver o filho de Rin crescer sem um pai.

Alguém dentre a multidão a chamou, e Rin localizou John «o grande», que também era locutor na rádio. Desculpou-se e moveu-se com cuidado para ele. Sesshoumaru notou que ficava tenso. Já havia saído com ele duas vezes desde o dia da discussão. Alto e grande como um urso, quando ela se aproximou John a levantou em seus braços e deu um beijo na boca. Sesshoumaru reprimiu a vontade de dar um soco e olhou para outro lado. Mas a cada tempo, seu olhar voava para ela, vigiando. Vários homens flertaram com ela durante toda à tarde, e sabia que não era por ser a personalidade radiofônica mais popular de dois estados. Era inteligente, bonita e com uma figura voluptuosa. A cada vez que a via com um homem, Sesshoumaru o via como um doador potencial para seu plano de natalidade. Dava-lhe vontade de quebrar seus dentes.

Quando começou o jogo seguinte, Rin voltou a seu assento.

— Pediu que saísse com ele outra vez?

Ela o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim. Por que pergunta?

— Bom, porque não deixou de olhá-la nos seios desde que começou a falar com você. Estava me perguntando se quereria sair com eles.

Ela se ruborizou e pensou que talvez tivesse razão, o que também indicava que Sesshoumaru a observava com atenção.

— Eles vão aonde eu vou — replicou, forçando um sorriso.

— E aquele de lá — continuou ele, assinalando com a cabeça um homem alto e loiro que se encontrava perto dos batedores. — Esse também pediu que saísse com ele?

— Esse é o pai de Jack O'Flynn, e sim, vamos todos juntos ao cinema amanhã à noite.

— Com ele já tem uma família pronta. Tem dois filhos. — Não estou indo à caça e captura de alguém para ser mãe, Sesshoumaru. E maldito seja, não é assunto seu com quem saio ou deixo de sair.

— Só me preocupo por você, nada mais — disse em tom ofendido.

— Não me diga. Por isso me afastou de Seth Martin ontem na equipe, quando simplesmente estávamos conversando?

— Não é bom o suficientemente para você, Rin. Sejamos claros, divorciou-se duas vezes! — protestou, e recordou que olhava Rin como se quisesse convertê-la na mulher número três.

— Um fracasso matrimonial não implica que alguém seja um perdedor. Olhe eu mesma cometi muitos erros.

— Sim, bom, se tivesse casada com Eric.

Rin passou a falar com dureza ao sentir-se ferida.

— Não, Sesshoumaru. Aquela situação simplesmente demonstrou-me em que pé estava. Nunca me casaria com esse homem, com qualquer homem, só por estar grávida. E nunca me casaria com um homem que não queira ter filhos.

Olhou a expressão de seu rosto, fingindo que suas palavras não o tivessem afetado como se fechassem à porta no nariz.

— Imagino que isso me deixa fora da lista, não?

Ela soltou uma risada nervosa, ainda que o coração descesse até o estômago.

— Preciso mais da sua amizade — disse suavemente, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele a olhou e sorriu quando viu mover as pestanas teatralmente.

Deu-lhe uma cotovelada, riram e continuaram vendo a partida.

Rin buscou Zachary com o olhar, mas não pôde se concentrar no jogo. Deu-se conta de que Sesshoumaru parecia ciumento, o que implicava que seus sentimentos para ela mudaram. Após todos esses anos, sua relação poderia ultrapassar a linha? Não, pensou, não tinham os mesmos interesses.

Ela queria uma família e ele não. Assim, simples e claro. Os dois sabiam que ir além arruinaria sua amizade. O mais provável era que Sesshoumaru se mostrasse excessivamente protetor porque conhecia seus planos.

Estava lhe recordando que esses homens não eram anjos. Claro que Rin não buscava a perfeição. Só esperava encontrar o amor.

Rin abriu a porta traseira da casa de Sesshoumaru, sustentando a duras penas a roupa da tinturaria, duas sacolas do supermercado e seu porta-moeda enquanto deixava tudo na mesa da cozinha antes que caísse no chão. Quando conseguiu, suspirou de alívio e levou a roupa ao quarto. Ficou petrificada.

— É um patife — sussurrou. O quarto estava imaculado.

Pendurou a roupa e deu uma volta pela casa. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Nem sequer precisava fazer a cama. Talvez achasse que isto a ajudava? Pagar-lhe para não fazer nada!

Foi à cozinha, onde colocou a comida antes de começar o jantar, batendo as panelas e as portas dos armários à medida que seu mau gênio aumentava. Considerou seriamente a ideia de queimar o jantar, mas sua mãe a ensinou que com comida não se brinca.

Quando voltou no dia seguinte, encontrou o jantar ainda no forno e a casa igualmente intacta. Dessa vez invadiu-a o pânico e correu para o telefone para discar o número de seu consultório. Disseram que Sesshoumaru permaneceu no hospital durante os dois últimos dias. Jogou a comida no lixo e meia hora mais tarde encontrava-se na ala de pediatria, em frente à mesa das enfermeiras.

— Posso entrar Sandy? — perguntou com um sorriso.

— Não acho que tenha algum problema — respondeu a enfermeira, se inclinando para ela para sussurrar conspiratoriamente. — Talvez possa tirá-lo daí e convencê-lo que coma algo.

— Farei isso — disse Rin.

Entrou no quarto. Três camas estavam vazias, mas na que estava junto à janela jazia uma menina de cabelo muito loiro. Sesshoumaru estava esparramado numa cadeira junto à cama, dormindo.

Rin encheu o coração de orgulho. Não era a primeira vez que ficava em claro com uma criança. Era do conhecimento de todos que chamava pessoalmente os pais de seus pacientes com os resultados das análises, depois de ter pressionado os laboratórios para que não os fizessem esperar muito. Recordou uma vez que um paciente em tratamento não foi para a revisão, e ele se mudou para a casa do menino, onde a mãe disse que o pai precisou ir trabalhar e que ela não dispunha de nenhum carro ou dinheiro para levar o menino ao hospital. Sesshoumaru os tinha levado e depois os conduziu de volta a casa, detendo-se no caminho para comprar comida rápida.

Importavam-lhe as crianças. Dava conferências nas escolas para animá-las a escolher a carreira apropriada. Ademais, ia duas vezes ao mês a residência dos aposentados, onde verificava a pressão e escutava as histórias dos idosos. Sua constante dedicação a fazia compreender que seu trabalho era seu mundo, seu único compromisso.

Aproximando-se dos pés da cama, ficou olhando à pobre menina, que respirava regular, mas debilmente. Não podia ter mais de cinco ou seis anos. Havia meia dúzia de tubos na pele, mas o monitor do coração não estava conectado.

Isso era um bom sinal, pensou, ainda que não estivesse capacitada para assegurá-lo.

Tocou Sesshoumaru com cuidado para acordá-lo. Ele foi despertando lentamente. Viu-a e levantou-se imediatamente. Comprovou o estado da menina, mediante a pequena lanterna que iluminava os olhos, e depois o pulso. Suspirou e virou-se.

Ficou imóvel ao vê-la. Depois, sorriu.

— Rin — disse com o tom de alguém a quem acabam de jogar um salva-vidas num barco que vai afundar.

— É doutor. Parece cansado.

Sesshoumaru passou os dedos pelo cabelo desarrumado.

— Estou bem.

— Parece que dormiu vestido.

— Não tive tempo de ir para casa.

— Posso convencê-lo para que descanse um pouco?

Sua expressão se entristeceu e olhou à menina.

— Não sei.

— Ficarei com ela, doutor Taisho — disse uma das enfermeiras de plantão da porta.

Ele assentiu.

— Estarei no final do corredor. Avise-me no bip se houver alguma mudança.

A jovem assentiu e sentou junto à cama. Tomou um livro de contos que estava na mesinha e começou a ler. Sesshoumaru e Rin abandonaram o quarto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Rin o empurrou para a sala dos médicos. Ele mal se deu conta. Rin sentou-o no sofá e pegou a sacola esportiva que deixou sobre a mesa de café antes de entrar no quarto. Sesshoumaru observou-a enquanto ela tirava alguns sanduíches de presunto, maçãs e leite.

— Qual o motivo este impulso caritativo?

— Bom... Na realidade, o meu mau gênio — deu um sorriso. — Estava indignada porque achava que estava sendo condescendente comigo ao ter a casa impecável — ele abriu a boca para replicar e ela aproveitou para introduzir um sanduíche. Nessa manhã dei-me conta de que não foi em casa para poder bagunçá-la.

Pegou batatas fritas e uma térmica com café recém feito na cafeteira.

— Assim que se não estivesse aqui agora... — assinalou o chão com o sanduíche. Ele esboçou um sorriso cansado.

— Não me ocorreria ser condescendente com você, Rin — disse, mordendo o sanduíche com avidez.

— Levou um tempo para dar-me conta disso — disse, servindo uma caneca de café e voltando a pegar sua sacola. — Trouxe teu kit de barba e ali... — apontou o arquivo com o nome de Sesshoumaru estampado nele — tem uma muda de roupa.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a, comovido ao ver que ela se preocupava tanto por ele. E ademais sabia exatamente o que precisava naquele momento.

Nenhuma das mulheres com que saia o tratava assim, o que uma vez mais confirmava como Rin era especial.

— Não tem por que fazê-lo — disse, estreitando sua mão.

— Eu sei, mas precisava de ajuda e nunca a pediria.

Ele levou a mão aos lábios e depositou suavemente um beijo nela. — Obrigado. Rin.

Rin ficou olhando sua boca, abstraída.

Queria que seguisse com sua boca e percorresse o braço... Até chegar aos lábios. "Não pense nisso, disse a si mesma".

— De nada — conseguiu dizer, e depois retirou a mão para se servir uma caneca de café. Rodeou a caneca com as mãos e soprou para esfriar o café quando o que realmente queria fazer era lhe afastar uma mecha da testa e lhe dar uma massagem nas costas. — Deveria tomar uma ducha. Não ajudará mais os pais com esse aspecto.

Tinha razão, supunha. Começou a contar o que ocorria à menina. Escorregou de um trampolim e bateu a cabeça.

Havia uma contusão grave e fazia dois dias que estava inconsciente. Sesshoumaru temia que nunca acordasse.

Acordará. O melhor médico do mundo cuida dela.

Ele sorriu debilmente.

— Fiz tudo humanamente possível e chamei a um neurologista, mas agora só resta esperar. Deus! Odeio ter que dizer isso a seus pais.

Nessas ocasiões, sempre se sentia como se tivesse podido fazer mais.

— Mas é só o que pode fazer Sesshoumaru. Já esgotou todas as opções.

Engoliu o último bocado, limpou os dedos e depois bebeu a caixa de leite inteira sem parar para respirar. Depois tomou o kit de barbear, tirou a roupa do arquivo e caminhou para o banheiro.

Deteve-se para olhá-la. — Pode ficar por aqui um momento?

Ela consultou a hora.

— Claro, tenho tempo antes de ir trabalhar. Ele assentiu e se meteu no banheiro. Minutos mais tarde, saía vestido com a roupa limpa e sorridente. Quando apressava o último gole de café, Sandy introduziu a cabeça pela porta. Sesshoumaru ficou tenso e deixou a caneca. Rin levantou-se lentamente.

Sandy sorriu.

— Está acorda e falante. Seus pais estão aqui.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de orelha a orelha e, ao acompanhar a enfermeira, virou-se para Rin e a estreitou bruscamente entre seus braços.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru, alegro-me tanto por você e por ela.

Ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que ela dizia com o coração na mão. A cada vitória de sua vida, por menor que fosse, significava muito para ele ter compartilhado com ela.

* * *

_**Ei Mina...**_

_**Essa historia é linda né..**_

_**No fim da fim irei dizer o verdadeiro nome do livro e o nome do autor..**_

_**kissus**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Sesshoumaru tinha chegado tarde na partida porque passou à última hora aconselhando um dos internos para que tratasse com mais atenção seus jovens pacientes. Afastando aquilo de seus pensamentos, jogou a jaqueta no assento traseiro de seu carro, afrouxou a gravata e encaminhou a toda pressa para o campo de jogo. A corrente KROC estava organizando uma partida beneficente de beisebol júnior contra os Tábanos de Savannah. A equipe KROC estava perdendo, mas a ninguém parecia importar. Sesshoumaru sentou-se junto a Meg, a irmã de Rin, sorriu e buscou Rin com o olhar.

Rin jogava como primeira base. Vestida com o uniforme verde, o gorro enfiado até as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se de um lado para outro, viu que golpeava a luva com o punho e que gritava algo ao batedor. Estava linda, pensou, a não ser pela bola de chiclete que inchava as bochechas, Não a via fazia uma semana, mas não deixava de pensar nela. Suspeitava que ela o estivesse evitando, já que cada vez que estavam juntos, começavam a discutir o tema de sua maternidade.

O batedor não golpeou a bola e Rin puxou-lhe o cabelo. O outro piscou um olho, apontando com o taco a zona exterior do campo de jogo e Sesshoumaru ouviu que Rin gritava: «Nem sonhe carinho», antes que ele golpeasse a segunda. A multidão emudeceu enquanto a bola subia, mas não com distância suficiente. Rin observou com atenção, atenta mais à bola que ao corredor.

Também o corredor não olhava por aonde ia. Sesshoumaru levantou-se lentamente ao ver que o jovem jogador se lançava sobre Rin, derrubando-a com o impacto. Rin não se moveu.

«Oh, Deus meu». Sesshoumaru desceu os degraus correndo e saltou a grade.

Os jogadores rodearam Rin, tentando reanimá-la. O jogador que a derrubou estava ajoelhado junto dela, pedindo desculpas enquanto lhe tirava a luva.

— Não a toquem! — vociferou Sesshoumaru, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas. — Sou médico — ajoelhou-se a seu lado. — Rin? — tomou-lhe o pulso e buscou em sua boca a bola de chiclete. Aliviou-se ao comprovar que não estava alojada na garganta, mas percebeu que não respirava.

Imediatamente, examinou o pescoço buscando alguma contusão.

Ergueu seus braços, inclinou sua cabeça para trás e começou a praticar respiração artificial. No instante que lhe pressionou o peito, ela abriu os olhos e inalou profundamente, ofegando, tentando respirar. Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão pelas costas e levantou-a ligeiramente.

Rin engoliu uma baforada de ar e tentou conseguir mais.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se enormemente aliviado.

— Fica quieta — indicou quando ela tentou se levantar. — Só tenta respirar lentamente pouco a pouco, para que vá se expandindo.

Rin tossiu e virou-se de lado, gemendo.

— Não se mova!

— Estou bem, Sesshoumaru, veja? — contestou ela, se sentando entre tossidas e suspiros.

— Onde dói?

— Em nenhum lugar, Sesshoumaru — mentiu, esfregando a nuca. — Estou bem.

— Não acredito em você — grunhiu ele. Tomou-a em seus braços e levantou-se.

— Sesshoumaru — disse ela, franzindo o cenho. Pensou que sua preocupação era defeito profissional. — Ponha-me no chão.

— Esquece — caminhou a passos largos através do campo para a sala de primeiros socorros.

— Esta exagerando.

A multidão ovacionou e ela saudou acima de seu ombro, sorrindo apesar da dor de cabeça. — Sou médico, é meu dever estar alerta, maldita seja.

Então o olhou. Notou a expressão tensa de seu rosto e deu-se conta de que seu coração batia com força. Sabia que não estava sem fôlego. Passou o braço pelo pescoço e pareceu que seu coração batia mais depressa. Que estava acontecendo? Ele não a olhava, só caminhava a toda velocidade. Já a tinha visto ferida antes.

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru a olhou. Rin ficou tensa ao ver seu olhar. Havia preocupação e medo, como era lógico, mas também algo mais, um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. E a comovia.

Mas não estava segura, ainda que quisesse ser capaz do interpretar.

Sempre entendeu Sesshoumaru com perfeição, melhor que ele mesmo, mas ultimamente se sentia como se caminhasse sobre areia movediça quando estava com ele. Sua atitude para ela estava mudando e, pela primeira vez em quinze anos, não sabia o que ia ocorrer a seguir. Sesshoumaru a estreitou fortemente entre seus braços tratando de controlar o medo. Estava acostumado a emergências médicas de todo tipo, mas a imagem dela estendida no chão, imóvel, vinha em sua mente uma e outra vez. Sentira-se impotente durante aqueles segundos.

Deus! Se tivesse quebrado o pescoço, se tivesse morrido jogando aquela estúpida partida, nunca teria superado. Rin era uma parte dele. Se a perdesse... Nem podia pensar nisso sem que o aterrorizasse a angústia.

Agachando a cabeça, entrou na sala de primeiros socorros, deitou-a na cama e ajoelhou-se junto a ela. O auxiliar de serviço foi passando o equipamento médico enquanto ele a examinava.

— Estou permitindo que faça isto, Sesshoumaru por que sei que não aceitará minha palavra de que estou bem.

— Muito bem, porque vou examiná-la de qualquer modo — contestou Sesshoumaru, olhando os olhos com a lanterna. Franziu o cenho ao ver que o auxiliar lhe tirava as sapatilhas e o mandou pôr gelo para o galo na nuca.

— Esta é a primeira vez que brincamos de médico — disse sorridente.

Ele a olhou sério.

— Poderia ter quebrado o pescoço.

— Sim, pode ser, mas também poderia ter quebrado descendo as escadas, assim não me venha com o sermão de que não deveria jogar beisebol.

— E se estive grávida? — perguntou baixinho.

Ela se surpreendeu. Vindo dele, aquelas palavras soavam tão íntimas... Faziam-lhe pensar nele e nela juntos. Engoliu saliva e afastou as imagens de sua mente. Fazer amor com seu melhor amigo estava completamente descartado. Ela queria mais e ele não.

— Não que seja assunto seu, mas ainda não praticaram a operação, Sesshoumaru. Pareceu ver alívio em seus olhos.

— Sabe que não pode fazer este tipo de coisa se estiver.

— Não tinha pensado jogar beisebol enquanto estivesse grávida.

— Ainda assim. Ainda quer seguir adiante com isso. Verdade?

Ela o afastou quando ele quis examinar seus olhos de novo.

— Por todos os santos, Sesshoumaru, está buscando uma desculpa para me enfurecer?

— Claro que não. Estou tratando de ser realista porque ao que parece você não pode ser. Ficaram em silêncio quando chegou o auxiliar.

Entregou a bolsa de gelo e depois saiu. Quando Sesshoumaru a apertou contra sua nuca, ela fez uma careta de dor.

— Não quero falar disto agora — disse, se erguendo.

— De acordo, não há problema. Mas tem que vir ao hospital comigo.

— De jeito nenhum. Não quando ele estava se comportando desse modo, pensou. E quando se pôs em pé, enjoou tanto que soltou a bolsa e estendeu os braços para se apoiar nele. Ele a sustentou enquanto ela esperava que lhe clareasse a visão.

— Poderia ter uma contusão leve, Rin. Precisamos de uma radiografia.

— Uma contusão? Exagera.

Ele mexeu a cabeça lentamente.

Rin recordou então à menina loira que deu entrada no hospital por seu próprio pé e, uma vez na cama, não acordou em dois dias.

Esfregou a nuca. Não sangrava, não era mais que um galo, mas teria uma dor de cabeça de mil demônios essa noite. — Deixa que me assegure, de acordo?

A preocupação que viu em seus olhos a comoveu. Ao menos já não a recriminava pela inseminação artificial. Já havia poupado dinheiro suficiente para a primeira operação e não pensava mudar de ideia.

— De acordo, vamos.

Uma vez no hospital, Sesshoumaru não saiu de seu lado, esperando impaciente que revelassem a radiografia. O radiologista disse que não tinha uma contusão, mas Sesshoumaru sugeriu que ficasse em observação àquela noite, e o radiologista concordou.

— Esquece, não vou ocupar uma cama por uma coisa assim.

— Rin, levou um golpe na cabeça — resmungou ele, irritado, avançando até encurralá-la contra a cama do consultório. Rin se sobressaltou ao ver o fogo de seu olhar e sentiu-se decepcionada quando ele se afastou.

— Vamos, Sesshoumaru, isto é absurdo — era seu dia livre de trabalho e não pensava gastá-lo numa cama de hospital.

— Seria absurdo se dormisse para não acordar nunca? Confia ou não em meu critério como médico?

A pergunta ficou no ar, pondo sobre a mesa a questão da confiança mútua. Ela o olhou.

— Claro que sim, carinho. É o melhor, declarou, acariciando-lhe a bochecha.

Sesshoumaru tremeu até o tutano pela caricia e antes de fazer algo que depois se arrependesse, pegou a mão e lhe deu um beijo nos nós.

— Então, fique aqui esta noite.

— É um desperdício de enfermeiras e médicos que deveriam estar atendendo a pessoas que realmente precisam. Tudo bem se eu for pra casa e prometo descansar, ver TV e dormir como um tronco?

— Conheço-a. Rin e sei que não o fará. Nunca o faz. Ela sorriu, assentiu e se afastou da cama. Aviso que vou me comportar como se fosse uma marquesa. Terá que atender todas as minhas necessidades. Já sabe, pintar as unhas dos meus pés, dar-me uvas...

— Ele sorriu.

— Isso a ensinará a me dar sermões.

Enquanto caminhavam para a porta, Sesshoumaru pensou que teria que ficar com ela em sua casa para evitar que se movesse.

— Toca-me escolher os filmes, então.

— Trato feito.

Dirigiram-se para a saída. Sesshoumaru passou uma mão pelo quadril, ao ver que ela se enjoava um pouco. As sapatilhas ressoaram no solo como os tic-tac feito um cronômetro. Sesshoumaru recordou as horas pela frente que o esperavam com ela sozinhos, e o duro que ia resultar não declarar o que seu coração lhe repetia a cada minuto do dia. Horas mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Sesshoumaru observava como ela dormia, se perguntando com que estaria sonhando para sorrir assim.

De repente, sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Estaria sonhando com algum homem? Ou com o bebê que tanto desejava?

Tinha visto livros sobre gravidez e o parto lhe recordando que aquilo era real. Sentia-se quase ciumento de uma criança que nem sequer existia ainda. Não queria perder Rin por não querer ter filhos. Encolheu o estômago. Desejava poder compreender seus próprios sentimentos, deixar de experimentar aquela confusão. Longe dela, teria as coisas claras e suas emoções, do passado e do presente, bem guardadas no lugar que correspondia. Mas com Rin ultimamente, bastava um olhar, um sorriso ou uma caricia inocente para que se sentisse como um adolescente ante a garota mais linda que jamais tivesse visto. Estava perplexo.

Sabia que devia fazer algo a respeito, mas só abordar o tema, dizer que começava a sentir algo que não tinha nada a ver com amizade, já seria um risco. Só o que sabia era que amava a Rin Okawa e que em algum momento daqueles dois últimos anos esse amor converteu-se em algo intenso e perigoso.

Levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se com cuidado em sua cama, percorrendo o rosto com o olhar. Ao esticar o braço para afastar uma mecha de sua testa, deu-se conta de que sua mão tremia.

O alarme de seu relógio de pulso soou sobressaltando-o. Inclinou-se sobre ela e tomou o rosto nas mãos. «Deus meu, que estou fazendo?»

Retirou apressadamente as mãos. Quando estava dormindo, não havia nenhuma opção, e acordada, ela revoSesshoumaruionava seus cinco sentidos.

— Rin, acorda.

Ela se virou para ele, tomou-lhe a mão e a apertou contra seu peito.

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel, abalado. A sensação de sua morna pele em sua mão esteve a ponto de fazer perder o controle. Queria abraçá-la, saborear sua pele, sentir a boca colada na sua como tantas vezes sonhava durante as últimas semanas. «Maldita seja, maldita seja, maldita seja». Rin. Acorda — repetiu, desta vez com brusquidão, retirando a mão.

— Hum — murmurou ela, e se encolheu entre os lençóis.

— Precisa acordar — disse, sacudindo-a enquanto rezava para que o lençol não deslizasse ainda mais para baixo, ainda que no fundo quisesse que ocorresse.

Vai, Taisho!

— Precisa acordar.

— Vá! Talvez ache que porque esteja falando contigo estou acordada?

«Senhor, que gênio».

— Se acordasse a cada duas horas, já veria como se sente.

Ele não quis indicar que também não tinha dormido muito.

— Gosto mais quando esta adormecida.

— Bom, porque isso é o que vou fazer — disse, com os olhos ainda fechados.

— Não sei por que me preocupo com uma resmungona tão ingrata como você. Ela abriu um olho e dirigiu o olhar para o despertador da mesinha.

— São quatro da manhã!

— Normalmente está na rádio a essa hora, assim seja boazinha, e senta. Agora.

Com um rosnado de resignação, ela se ergueu esfregando o rosto com as mãos. O lençol deslizou até o seio, deixando a curva de seus seios embaixo do fino pijama à vista. Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar neles, desejando baixar a tira e posar a boca em sua pele translúcida.

Engoliu saliva e afastou a vista quando ela se virou para pegar o copo de suco que estava na mesinha.

Esta contente? — olhou-o, sisuda, e depositou o copo na mesinha.

— Sim. Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para examinar os olhos, satisfeito ao ver que as pupilas tinham se mantido no mesmo estado dia e noite.

Rin apertou os lençóis para reprimir o impulso de mover-se um centímetro e aproximar sua boca da dele. Sua fragrância cheirava maravilhosa, com tons amadeirados. Muito masculina.

Quando finalmente declarou que estava bem e se afastou, ela tratou de levantar da cama, mas ele se pôs ao alcance. Olhou-o irritada, detestando as sensações que a invadiam. Ele sorriu.

— Pirralha, disse antes de afastar-se.

— Levantou-se a toda pressa, se dirigindo apressadamente ao banheiro.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a, observando como a camisa flutuava ao redor do corpo, roçando suas coxas, seu traseiro, mostrando a voluptuosidade de seus seios, e a imagem da camisa se deslizando por seu corpo colava em sua mente uma e outra vez, apesar do cansaço.

Rin fechou a porta, apoiou-se nela e suspirou. A cada vez que a acordava se punha mais nervosa. Não pela falta de sono, já estava acostumada por seu trabalho, mas porque ele estava ali. Estava tão lindo... Nem sequer nos sonhos a abandonava. Tocava-a, despia-a, apertava seu corpo contra o seu. Percorreu-a um calafrio de prazer ao rememorar. Resultava quase inevitável imaginar que estavam juntos, fazendo amor desenfreadamente. Porque ela o desejava. E agora não podia ignorar esse fato como vinha fazendo até o momento. Afastou-se da porta com um gemido de frustração. Tratou de recuperar a compostura refrescando o rosto e enxaguando a boca.

Que pensaria se soubesse que estava sonhando com ele? E não platonicamente. Começaria a correr. Ainda que percebesse que seus sentimentos para com ela tinham mudado, não queriam levar o mesmo tipo de vida. Deveria falar com ele, sobretudo sobre isso porque não podiam continuar assim.

Dando meia volta, abriu a porta do banheiro com energia. Ele já não estava ali. Pôs o roupão e desceu as escadas. Estava na sala de estar, descalço, caminhando diante da lareira como um animal enjaulado.

— Sesshoumaru — disse.

Ao ouvir seu nome, ficou quieto, levantou a vista e lançou um olhar tão tórrido que os joelhos de Rin tremeram.

— Que ocorre?

Rin atravessou a sala lentamente, temendo a tensão que apalpava no ambiente, Sesshoumaru permanecia imóvel, com os polegares enganchados nos bolsos do jeans, a olhando através de uma mecha de cabelo negro como se quisesse devorá-la.

É real, pensou ela. «Deseja-me. Oh, Deus».

— Sesshoumaru, fala-me.

— Tenho que ir — mas não se moveu.

— De acordo, vou buscar sua maleta — disse decepcionada antes de voltar-se.

— Não, Rin. Quero dizer para sempre.

Ela se virou imediatamente, com os olhos arregalados.

— Que?

— Deus meu, Rin. Não quero ir.

— Então não o faça. Não acredito que esteja me dizendo isto.

— Acaba de voltar para casa! — só de pensar encheu-se de angústia e lhe umedeceram os olhos. – Diga-me por que.

Ele não respondeu e ela sabia por que. Foi até ele e o tomou pelos braços com firmeza.

— Sesshoumaru, não, não. É por meus planos de ser mãe, verdade? – Incomoda tanto que não pode nem me olhar.

— Ele não respondeu. Rin tratou de decifrar seu olhar, mas ele permanecia rígido e tenso. — Lamento que sinta assim — disse, desconsolada, soltando-o.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a e a estreitou entre seus braços. Rin ficou imóvel. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Nunca ficou tão próxima dele, sentindo cada fibra de seu duro corpo contra o seu. Sesshoumaru respirava agitadamente, olhando-a com avidez. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e inclinou sua cabeça para trás.

— Sabe que essa não é a razão, Rin — rosnou. E esperei muito para explicar o porquê. Sua boca fechou-se sobre a dela e quinze anos de emoções reprimidas emergiram à superfície impelidas por uma força que nenhum dos dois pôde deter.

* * *

_**Oi Mina...**_

_**É esse capitulo é emocionante né..**_

_**O proximo é de tirar o folego...**_

_**Vao ser 13 capitulos e espero que vcs estejam gostando...**_

_**Kissus**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

A erupção foi tremenda, poderosa, exigente. Devoraram-se os lábios com avidez, deslizando suas línguas impacientemente.

Sesshoumaru gemeu ao sentir a arrebatada resposta de Rin, que o tocava como uma amante pela primeira vez. Desejava-a tanto que não podia pensar, nem quase respirar, e ainda assim se movia por instinto. Como se durante toda sua vida soubesse que seria assim, tão natural como respirar, tão inexorável como à necessidade de levar ar a seus pulmões. As múltiplas sensações que o invadiam emanavam sua força, sua vontade.

E quando Rin emitiu pequenos gemidos, tentando abraçar seu corpo, deu o que pedia e tomou total posse de sua boca. Ela passava os dedos pelo seu cabelo, uma e outra vez, se detendo somente quando faltava fôlego para respirar.

— Por que demorou tanto? — murmurou, e voltou a beijá-lo.

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de rugir de alegria por aquela doce vitória. Sua mão mergulhou entre as pregas do robe, subindo por suas costas até cobrir seus seios com as mãos. Rin gritou em sua boca enquanto as sensações que percorriam o corpo reclamavam toda sua atenção.

Este era Sesshoumaru, seu Sesshoumaru, e, no entanto, sentia que não podia ser de outra forma, que era sensato estar beijando-o. Era o único homem que desejava, e agora que a oportunidade havia se apresentado, não era o bastante, queria tudo.

Os polegares de Sesshoumaru acariciaram seus mamilos em círculos, com firmeza, decididos a arrancar cada gemido, ronronar ou suspiro.

Rin pensou que aquilo funcionava como se cada sensação fosse familiar, mas a cada uma a estimulava com um poder novo e pulsante. Porque era ele. As mãos de Rin não se detinham, exploraram a largura de seu peito, a firmeza de suas costas, seus quadris. Então se deu conta de que ele tremia. E ela também.

Excitada pela descoberta, desabotoou sua camisa e tirou-a pela cabeça, rendendo-se à fantasia de sua vida. Saboreou sua pele freneticamente, com pequenos beijos, chupando, deslizando a língua, descendo por sua garganta e seu peito até rodear um mamilo. Sesshoumaru gemeu com voz rouca, estreitando-a entre seus braços. Colocou a mão pela calcinha de seda, acariciando a suave carne, o centro de sua feminilidade. Rin apertou os dedos em seus ombros.

— Sesshy, oh, Sesshy.

A antecipação ia matá-la. Ele a encontrou úmida e quente, e perdeu o controle. Separou suas pernas, olhou-a nos olhos e introduziu os dedos em seu interior. Rin se sobressaltou e se arqueou para recebê-lo. Seu corpo pulsava pela necessidade de senti-lo dentro, enchendo-a, já.

Sem vacilar baixou o zíper da calça e deslizou a mão dentro. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos inesperadamente, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Ela o acariciou. Ele brincou com ela. Olharam-se nos olhos, ofegantes.

Não perderam nem um momento mais ao sentir que a excitação exigia libertação. O roupão caiu no chão, seguido quase de imediato pela suave camisola. A boca de Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se para seu seio e puxando o mamilo antes de ajoelhar-se, tomá-la pelas nádegas e atrair apressadamente sua maciez para a boca. Rin gemeu, entre espasmos, sem fôlego, sentindo que as entranhas se derretiam enquanto sua língua a acariciava ferozmente, Sentiu que as pernas fraquejaram, e antes que o prazer a invadisse, ele a empurrou ao chão e a deitou de costas.

— Rápido! — suplicou Rin, agarrando-se a ele, frenética. Arrastou-o para seus braços, abrindo as coxas para acomodá-lo entre elas. Sesshoumaru queria desfrutar do momento, saboreá-la, acariciá-la, brindá-la com um prazer que nunca esquecesse, mas não pôde se conter. Quinze anos era muito tempo. E quando ela baixou ainda mais suas calças, envolvendo os frágeis dedos em torno de sua excitação e o guiando para seu calor úmido, Sesshoumaru se rendeu. Entrou nela com uma profunda investida, se afundando em seu interior, ela se arqueou e pronuncio seu nome de uma maneira que nunca ouviu antes. Com voz rouca e profunda. Absolutamente erótica.

Retirou-se e empurrou de novo, afundando-se uma e outra vez voltando a casa com cada calculada investida. Ela queria mais, seus quadris erguiam-se para dar-lhe as boas-vindas, urgente. Só podia pensar em que finalmente estava com ele, que seu coração batia em sintonia com o seu, antecipando como por instinto as necessidades do outro. Sua união era perfeita.

A dureza dele se deslizava suavemente nela.

A cada vez que ele se afastava, o corpo dela almejava impaciente, seu regresso. Quando ele aumentou o ritmo, ela se adaptou. Seus braços estenderam-se e capturaram sua cabeça entre as mãos. Seu olhar fixou-se no dele.

— Desejei-a sempre.

— Oh, eu também, eu também — disse ela com os olhos umedecidos.

Ele retirou-se por completo e afundou-se de novo. Ela suspirou, gemendo de prazer, beijando-o sem parar.

— Ah, Rin, sinto-me tão bem, isto é perfeito.

— Sesshy, oh, Sesshy... Mais, mais... Eu...

— Eu sei carinho, eu sei. Posso sentir. Posso sentir tudo de você. Tudo.

Era como se tivesse feito amor durante anos, estava em sintonia com o corpo de Rin, sentia cada um de seus músculos e sentia o palpitar de sua masculinidade, contida a duras penas. Era cru, primitivo e erótico. A força de sua cadencia deslocava-os através do tapete.

Empurrou uma vez mais e a paixão estourou. Entre convulsões, sentiu o sangue fluir-lhe cálido pelas veias e um prazer glorioso estender-se por seu corpo, arrebatando seu fôlego.

Quando Rin sentiu seu tremor dentro dela, o prazer rasgou-a e uniu-se ao seu. Afundou os calcanhares no tapete e se curvou para recebê-lo por inteiro, agarrando-se a ele num clímax ardente que emocionou sua alma.

Permaneceram suspensos no vazio durante uns segundos, saboreando o momento, antes que o cume do prazer desse lugar a uma paz ditosa. Rin levantou os olhos e olhou-o, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo estava satisfeito, mas não saciado. E nunca estaria, pensou enquanto tocava seu rosto como fazia em sonhos. Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe os dedos e se derrubou sobre ela, beijando-a sem parar, como se temesse que fosse desaparecer.

Ficaram assim durante uns minutos, com as pernas e os braços entrelaçados. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, sentindo-se pleno e inteiro pela primeira vez em sua vida. Nada poderia ter impedido que aquilo ocorresse. Desde o momento em que sua boca a tocou, não queria que acabasse nunca. Ainda não queria pensou possessivo, lhe dando uma mordiscada no pescoço. Por fim era sua.

Rin gemeu. Suas mãos percorreram suas costas. Subitamente percebeu o que havia acontecido. Acabava de fazer amor com seu melhor amigo. Seu amigo de alma. E tinha sido incrível!

— Oh Sesshy, que fizemos?

Ele levantou lentamente a cabeça, deu um beijo e olhou-a nos olhos. Deu-se conta de que era a primeira vez que tinha feito amor com uma mulher sem proteção.

"Preocupar-me-ei com isso mais tarde", pensou. O importante era tranquilizá-la, aliviar a culpa que percebia em sua voz.

— Se não sabe, Rin, — se pôs de joelhos, arrastando-a com ele — teremos que fazer outra vez.

Pôs-se em pé, com as pernas dela lhe rodeando a cintura, e subiu pelas escadas para o quarto.

— Uma e outra vez.

Ela sorriu, e sua renúncia cedeu ante a necessidade de ser amada por ele.

— Pode ser que isso leve algum tempo.

— Não, Rin. Muito tempo, bem mais tempo.

Quando a depositou sobre a cama, ele reconheceu uma mudança em sua expressão.

— Está feito, feito está, Rin. Desfrutemos um do outro — disse. Não queria escutar que sua relação acabava de mudar para sempre, nem pensar no que viria mais à frente. Sesshoumaru deixou as preocupações de lado, tirou o jeans e foi para ela.

— Quero fazê-lo, muitíssimo, mas se estragarmos tudo?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Estragar? Acha que estive assim durante quinze anos para poder colocá-la em minha cama?

Ela sorriu.

— Não, mas como explica isso?

— Já estava na hora — respondeu ele, com uma risada maliciosa.

— Que vamos fazer a respeito? Quero dizer, as pessoas nos veem como amigos que se querem platonicamente.

— Não me importa o que pensem os demais somente o que pensa você — disse, aguardando sua resposta.

— O amor platônico estava sendo duro — admitiu, acariciando seu mamilo com o polegar. Ele deixou escapar o fôlego com os dentes apertados.

— Carinho, não conhece o significado da palavra duro — se deitou sobre ela, e seu joelho tateou entre suas coxas, separando-as.

— Sim conheço — replicou ela, envolvendo sua ereção com a mão.

Tremendo, Sesshoumaru a beijou. Deu-lhe um beijo profundo e intenso que fez com que ela o abraçasse com força.

— Diga-me que isto é platônico — sussurrou em sua boca. — Nossa relação agora é mais forte, Rin, E agora, quieta e deixa que eu faça amor com você.

Quando a lógica indicou a Rin que devia protestar, ele beijou seu pescoço. Quando seu sentido comum gritou que tinham feito amor sem proteção e que poderiam lamentar as consequências, ele capturou um mamilo entre seus lábios e o colocou na boca. O sangue começou a palpitar deliciosamente de novo. Ele anulava seus sentidos, sem lhe dar uma oportunidade sequer para respirar. Sesshoumaru sabia o que a deixava louca, sabia que a faria ofegar. E sabia onde sentia cócegas. Brincou com a pele sensível de seus quadris até que, entre gargalhadas, ela suplicou que parasse.

— Esteve me deixando louco durante quinze anos — disse, beijando sua coxa. — Desde o momento em que a vi com aquele uniforme de animadora, tão provocador.

— Não era provocador, era lindo.

— Não, você estava com ele.

Rin sorriu enquanto sua boca percorria a pele e suas mãos acariciavam-na. Depois, ele escorregou saindo da cama, e a arrastou até a ponta.

Ela se sentou, ele a empurrou para que se deitasse outra vez, abriu-lhe as coxas e a cobriu com sua boca. Ela saltou da cama.

— Sesshoumaru! Ele estalou a língua, perversamente divertido, aprisionando-a enquanto sua língua transportava-a até o rincão mais escuro do prazer.

Sesshoumaru adorava seus gemidos, seus gritos, como o abraçava, gemendo seu nome. Seu nome. Ela o agarrou, empurrando-o para a cama. — Agora, Sesshy — murmurou impaciente, enquanto o atraía para ela. — Sesshoumaru abriu a gaveta da mesinha, se detendo para lhe dar um beijo. Sua mão tateava às cegas em busca dos preservativos.

É um pouco tarde, não acha? Disse, acariciando sua ereção. Ele quase engasgou.

— Nunca é muito tarde, Rin — disse, jogando um punhado sobre a cama.

Ela abriu um e observou o rosto de Sesshoumaru, contraído pela agonia, enquanto a colocava. Depois o deitou de costas e colocou-se sobre suas coxas. Sesshoumaru olhou como ela o guiava profundamente para seu interior.

— Céu santo! — grunhiu, fechando os olhos. — Não se mova.

— Não posso.

— Carinho, por favor — ele se ergueu e a olhou nos olhos. Ficaram frente a frente. Suas mãos rodearam-lhe os seios, acariciando os mamilos com os polegares. — Fica quieta.

— Não pode me pedir isso.

Ele sorriu com ternura.

— Posso sentir como seu corpo vai se contraindo com força, como se me envolvesse.

Ela o abraçou e o beijou, mas ele a reteve.

— Quero mover-me, Sesshoumaru.

— Eu sei — contestou Sesshoumaru, divertido ao ver que ela se apertava contra ele. — Sabia que estaríamos bem juntos, carinho, eu sabia.

Rin começou a mover-se, entrando e saindo dele a um ritmo lento e calculado, se vingando de sua tortura.

— Posso sentir cada centímetro de você — sussurrou, e começou a explicar com todo luxo de detalhes o que a fazia sentir.

E Sesshoumaru acabou perdendo o controle. A pôs de costas e empurrou, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sustentou seu olhar, memorizando cada um de seus traços e a maciez de seus olhos dourados. Acelerou-lhe o pulso à medida que o ritmo foi aumentando O corpo tencionou como um tambor de guerra que anuncia a vitória crescendo.

— Sesshy— gritou suavemente ao sentir que seus corpos se uniam com a batida de seus corações.

No calor do desejo, Rin sentiu que acabava de perder a batalha, queria Sesshoumaru como uma mulher quer um homem. Sempre quis, mas nunca se atreveu a admitir. Fez-se um nó na garganta ao pensar no futuro, mas ao senti-lo em seus braços, em seu interior, apagou todo pensamento de sua mente e se deixou transportar às alturas, abraçada a Sesshoumaru.

Rin voltou-se na cama e descobriu que estava sozinha. Sentou-se inesperadamente, sentindo o pânico que a invadia, até que ouviu o som da água da ducha. O aroma de café impregnava o quarto. Vinha de uma caneca fumegante que estava na mesinha, junto a duas aspirinas. Ainda que não doesse muito sua cabeça, tomou-as, sorrindo ao ouvir Sesshoumaru cantarolar uma canção na ducha. Mas seu olhar seguia detendo-se nos lençóis enrugados e as embalagens de plástico dos preservativos. Oh, Deus — grunhiu, deixando de contá-las, nunca voltaria a olhar a mesa de sua cozinha sem pensar em Sesshoumaru chupando geléia de morango de seus seios, e lhe fazendo amor no piso frio. Tinham explorado um ao outro.

Em uma noite passaram de amigos íntimos a amantes — E tinha sido o sexo mais incrível e excitante que jamais tinha desfrutado. A julgar por sua reputação, imaginava que Sesshoumaru era um homem que sabia tratar às mulheres e admitiu ter sentido ciúmes de mulheres que não mereciam o benefício de seu talento. Sentiu que a pele esquentava ao recordar o ocorrido durante a noite na cama.

Bom dia Rin — disse uma voz rouca. Rin levantou a cabeça da almofada e olhou-o. Saía do banho envolvido em vapor, seu corpo longo e esbelto coberto só por uma toalha. Observou como se moviam os músculos enquanto secava o cabelo com outra toalha e sentiu vontade de jogá-lo sobre a cama e fazer amor com ele uma vez mais. Se Sesshoumaru antes alterava seus sentidos, agora os revoSesshoumaruionava.

— Bom dia — respondeu.

Sesshoumaru leu seu olhar, o mesmo que viu durante toda a noite, cada vez que a tocava, e quis gritar de satisfação ao comprovar que fazer amor com ela não foi um erro.

— Espero que esse sorriso seja por ontem à noite.

— Se digo isso, ficará arrogante comigo — Rin fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão. E já sabe quanto odeio os homens arrogantes.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, mal mencionou nestes últimos quinze anos.

Ela piscou consciente de novo de que sua relação de amizade tinha se alterado.

— Não, não lamente — suplicou Sesshoumaru, com tom de advertência.

— Não o faço, mas o caso, Sesshoumaru, é que ainda que tenhamos feito amor, seguimos sem querer as mesmas coisas.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru tornou-se severa.

— E o fizemos uma vez sem proteção.

Ao que parece, Sesshoumaru não entendia realmente o que ela queria dizer.

Que não havia futuro.

— Sim. Isso também.

— Rin, carinho — começou, com tom de desculpa, — quero que saiba que eu...

Os apitos do bip os sobressaltaram. Sesshoumaru resmungou entre dentes e dirigiu-se à mesinha.

Ligou pro hospital. Por seu tom de voz, Rin notou que sua irritação se converteu em preocupação. Desligou e a olhou. Tenho que ir — disse.

Ela assentiu

— Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas...

— Entendo-o, Sesshoumaru. Acredite.

— Volta a dormir — disse, deitando-se sobre ela na cama. Sonha comigo.

— Aí esta essa arrogância outra vez — disse Rin, sorridente.

— Não, é só esperança.

Rin ficou séria. Acariciou seu cabelo molhado.

— Teremos que conversar.

— Eu sei, mas não agora. Sesshoumaru comprovou o estado de sua visão, apalpou-lhe a nuca e comprovou que o inchaço tinha baixado consideravelmente. E agora se preocupa por isso? — perguntou Rin, com fingida indignação.

— Não. Parei de pensar nisso quando ontem à noite chupava geléia de seu corpo ou quando estava dentro de você e gritava meu nome.

— Eu não gritei.

— Você aposta algo? — deslizou uma mão por baixo dos lençóis e separou-lhe as pernas. Seus dedos brincaram com ela até que ela pronunciou seu nome. — Ah, Rin, parece que esperei uma eternidade para ouvir você pronunciar assim o meu nome.

— De acordo, sua vontade. Sua vontade! — mas ele insistiu. — Oh, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para seu seio e introduziu um mamilo no calor de sua boca enquanto seus dedos conduziam-na para um vertiginoso clímax.

Rin estendeu os braços para a toalha. Ele a deteve.

— Tenho que ir ao hospital e antes tenho que passar em casa para mudar de roupa.

— Olha em meu carro. Recolhi sua roupa da tinturaria ontem pela manhã.

— Hum, gosto de minha esposa de aluguel — disse Sesshoumaru, ganhando um soco.

— Está com olheiras, rapaz.

Rindo, Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e pôs as calças. Depois, olhou ao arredor procurando a camisa.

— Está lá embaixo — apontou Rin.

— Feita em pedacinhos provavelmente.

Vermelha como um tomate, Rin lhe jogou uma almofada na cabeça.

— Por favor, não deixe que as pessoas o vejam assim.

Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo e viu que sua excitação resultava claramente visível sob o jeans. Sem levantar a cabeça, olhou-a nos olhos com a franja caindo sobre a testa.

— Vivi assim durante os dois últimos anos, Rin. Vai fazendo ideia.

Rin surpreendeu-se, mas depois sorriu perversamente.

— Não sei qual o motivo desse ar de satisfação. Temos muito tempo pela frente para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou, lhe rodeando a cintura com um braço até a pôr de joelhos, corpo a corpo. Foi um beijo possessivo e ardente. Igual ao primeiro. Finalmente afastou-se, tratando de recuperar o fôlego. Rin sentou-se na cama e Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a fixamente, gravando a visão de sua pele nua em sua memória antes de despedir-se. Disse-lhe que ligaria em umas horas e se foi.

Rin sentiu-se de repente muito sozinha. E as palavras não pronunciadas seguiam no ambiente. Por muito bem que estivessem juntos, por muito que o quisesse, sabia que ele não mudaria de ideia com respeito a ter filhos. Nem sequer por ela. Rezou para que não tivessem concebido um no calor da paixão. Porque esse seria o modo mais seguro de perdê-lo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Sesshoumaru tinha um trabalho que não podia apressar quando precisava estar em outro lugar. Precisava estar com Rin.

Imaginava o que devia estar pensando dele. Porque para falar claro, estava semeando-a. Supunha-se que iam comer juntos, como num encontro. Rin tinha protestado muito, sobretudo porque ele não pode ligar desde que se foi de sua casa naquela manhã.

Esboçou um sorriso enquanto dava os últimos pontos no polegar de um jovem paciente, e depois escreveu as receitas enquanto Sandy cobria a ferida. Não pode pensar com clareza todo o dia, com as imagens de Rin em seus braços, o recebendo em seu interior, esquentando seu sangue até embriagá-lo. Só de pensar em beijar sua pele nua se endurecia. Ao menos assim podia aguentar um dia tão longo.

— Doutor?

Sesshoumaru despertou e olhou Sandy. Estendia um relatório para que assinasse. Leu as anotações que foram feitas com uma caligrafia muito melhor que a sua, e depois assinou.

Enquanto ela acompanhava à mãe e o menino à saída, Sesshoumaru se dirigiu ao telefone que havia na parede. Não chegou nem a se aproximar.

— Oh, não, ainda não, doutor Taisho. Joey Marsh o espera. Sesshoumaru grunhiu e voltou-se. Que acontece dessa vez?

— Tem uma ervilha no nariz — tratou de não sorrir em vão. — Só uma? — riu Sesshoumaru entre dentes. — Vamos ver se podemos acalmar a senhora Marsh.

— O menino deve deixá-la louca.

— Enquanto caminhavam para a sala de espera, Sandy falou baixinho:

— Disse que se o fizesse outra vez ia passar os próximos três anos respirando pela boca porque ia colar o nariz com fita adesiva. Sesshoumaru sorriu, sabendo que a senhora Marsh nunca o faria. Olhou à hora, olhou o telefone na recepção das enfermeiras e depois a pilha de relatórios e o corredor cheio de pacientes. Não tinha tempo de ligar, pensou, e se meteu em seu gabinete.

Quatro horas mais tarde, quando se sentou na cadeira de descanso, discou o número de Rin. A secretária eletrônica atendeu e deixou uma mensagem. Depois, ligou para sua casa, para o caso de ela estar lá, mas a secretária eletrônica atendeu outra vez.

— Onde estava? Faltavam várias horas para ir trabalhar. Estava irritada porque não pode ligar? Evitava-o? Assaltou-lhe a imagem de Rin junto ao telefone escutando a mensagem sem atender. Não, pensou, «não se precipites». Tratava-se de Rin e ela raramente ficava calada quando estava irritada. Sesshoumaru passou uma mão pelo rosto, notando que se sentia inseguro com respeito a ela pela primeira vez em sua relação.

Com as demais mulheres, o sexo não tinha significado muito. Com Rin, mudava tudo. Sempre podia contar com ela, antecipar seus pensamentos. Mas não naquele momento. A diferença estava em que tinha medo de perdê-la.

Quando Sesshoumaru não apareceu no lugar que tinham combinado, Rin se sentiu abandonada até que ligou ao hospital e se inteirou de que estava com muitos pacientes para atender. Perdoou-o imediatamente, mas não pôde deixar de dar voltas à cabeça. Em sua casa limpando, viu tudo de um modo um tanto diferente. Especialmente sua cama. Quando se encontrou estendida na cama inalando o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, se deu conta de que tinha que sair para arejar-se. Ligou para Katherine Davenport e naquele momento as duas sentavam-se no terraço de uma cafeteria, conversando. O ar era cálido e úmido, ainda que a brisa vinda do rio refrescasse os turistas, que passeavam pelo cais de madeira que bordejava a orla.

— Soube desde o momento que escutei tua voz por telefone — disse Katherine, antes de espetar sua salada e levar um bocado à boca. — Falava com um tom excitado que parecia dizer «Oh, Deus, eu fiz».

— Quero que me explique isso algum dia — disse Rin, se acomodando na cadeira. — Parece uma prova de concurso.

Mas Kat estava certa. Estava encantada com o ocorrido. Tinha sido um dos momentos mais incríveis de sua vida. De fato, a necessidade imperiosa de tê-lo perto ia crescendo em seu interior, anulando seu sentido comum. Ainda assim, o sentimento de felicidade misturava-se com outros sentimentos confusos que a incomodavam ao longo do dia.

Amava Sesshoumaru. Disso não cabia nenhuma dúvida. Era sua alma gêmea e sempre foi. E uma vez liberados, aquele sentimento a inundava por completo. Como se a tivessem acordado de um longo sonho com um beijo. Bom, algo mais que um beijo, pensou, divertida.

Mas as diferença entre eles continuavam sendo evidentes. E odiava que se baseassem no fato de ter filhos. — E bem? Pressionou-a Kat. Não vou contar os detalhes íntimos. — Céu, a julgar por seu sorriso, parece que há muito mais que detalhes para contar.

Rin se ruborizou.

De repente, inclinou-se e falou baixinho. — Que vou fazer?

Katherine olhou-a como se fosse uma tonta.

— Amá-lo, casar-se com ele.

Ela mexeu a cabeça.

— Não me perguntou e ainda é cedo para isso. Ademais, não queremos as mesmas coisas, Kat. Se fosse assim, isto teria ocorrido muito antes. Droga. Agora teria uma fileira de filhos morenos colados em sua saia.

Rin sentiu um rompante de alegria ao imaginar por um momento que sustentava o bebê de Sesshoumaru nos braços, antes de regressar à realidade. E se estou grávida? Kat tomou ar, interrogando-a com o olhar.

— Só uma vez.

— Com isso basta. Rin. Fez uma careta de amargura, temerosa.

— Para, não posso pensar nisso agora.

Não estava na fase mais fértil do ciclo, pensou, e depois recordou o que ele disse quando buscava os preservativos. «Nunca é muito tarde. Isso demonstrava o que ele repetida tantas vezes. Nada de crianças. Nem sequer por acidente.

— Oh, sim, Kat Scarlett O'Hara, amanhã será outro dia. Não me fale disso agora — disse Katherine. De repente, deixou cair o garfo. — Oh, Deus! Vai seguir adiante com isso.

Isso. A inseminação artificial. — Sim — disse Rin, sem muita convicção.

— Como pode querer fazer isso quando sua relação com Sesshoumaru mudou?

— Porque se não faço o que quero, nunca será uma verdadeira relação.

— Se casasse com ele e não tivesse filhos, lamentaria.

— Pode ser que mude de ideia após o casamento — disse Kat.

— Acabaria sentindo rancor e ele se sentiria culpado. Não quero que seja assim.

— Acho que precisa falar com ele. — Suponho que mais que falar. – Está se metendo numa confusão. Tudo mudou entre vocês. Por que não teria de mudar ele também?

— Não. Sesshoumaru, não. Conheço-o — na realidade estava tão na contramão, pensou Rin, que surpreendia que não tivesse feito uma vasectomia. — O ruim é que, de quem realmente gostaria de ter um filho não vai me dar um.

E se só queria ter um filho dele, por que seguia se propondo a operação? Perguntou-se.

O acidente de um ônibus escolar reteve Sesshoumaru no hospital e ainda que Rin tivesse suas dúvidas, preparou algo de comer e uma muda de roupa e entregou o pacote a Sandy, já que ele se achava em cuidados intensivos.

Decorreu uma semana ante que pudessem se dizer algumas palavras.

Rin precisava vê-lo desesperadamente. Que a abraçasse. Que a tranquilizasse e dissesse que o ocorrido não foi um engano. Odiava sentir-se tão insegura, sobretudo quando sabia que se dirigiam para o desastre. E assim foi. Rin estava limpando seu banheiro quando ele apareceu na porta.

— Olá.

Levantou a vista. O coração deu um salto. Fechou a torneira.

— Olá, Sesshoumaru. Parece cansado — comentou ao ver as rugas na camisa e na calça.

— Está linda — respondeu Sesshoumaru, olhando-a. A camiseta branca e a bermuda contribuíram para levantar o ânimo. Entrou no banheiro e atraiu-a para ele. Abraçando-a. A tensão e o cansaço dos últimos dias se evaporaram. Ela era como um porto seguro aonde chegar, pensou Sesshoumaru.

— Obrigado pela comida e a roupa.

— De nada — sussurrou Rin, lhe acariciando à nuca. «Isto é maravilhoso», pensou.

— Tive saudades, Rin — murmurou ele, e a beijou.

Foi instantâneo, como na primeira vez. Um impulso de emoções e desejo, e Sesshoumaru soube que sempre seria assim. Estreitou-a entre seus braços, levantou-a e saiu do banheiro. Não deixou de tocá-la enquanto a depositava no chão, indagando com as mãos por embaixo de sua camiseta. Descobriu com luxuria que não usava sutiã e encheu as palmas com a suave e arredondada carne.

Rin ofegou, apertando-se contra seu corpo, desfrutando da onda de desejo que a invadia. — Deus, tive saudades — disse ele com voz rouca. — Desejava voltar a tocá-la. Só pensei em você.

— Mentiroso — disse ela sem fôlego, ao sentir que os polegares lhe acariciavam com força os mamilos — Estava trabalhando e nada o distrai quando trabalha.

— Você sim — sua boca se desviou para baixo — Você sim — afirmou, subindo a camiseta e fechando os lábios ao redor de um mamilo.

Ela sussurrou seu nome e ele a reclinou sobre o braço, devorando-a.

— Desejo você, oh, Rin, preciso de você — com a mão livre percorreu o corpo desde a coxa até os seios. Apoiou-a contra a parede, pousando sobre ela, enquanto um joelho se insinuava entre suas coxas. Rin reagiu, tremendo, sentindo que seu corpo se umedecia. Desejava-o já, e sabia que se não parassem, de uma hora para outra rodariam nus pelo chão.

— Sesshoumaru — disse, tratando de controlar-se. — Sesshoumaru. Temos que parar.

— Quem disse?

— Eu.

Ele ficou quieto. Franziu o cenho e olhou-a. — Por quê?

Ela lhe acariciou a bochecha.

— Bom, em primeiro lugar, devo estar na rádio dentro de duas horas e ainda tenho que passar em casa, tomar banho e mudar de roupa.

— São duas horas. Vêm pra cama comigo e tome banho aqui — replicou, tomando-a pela mão e a arrastando-a pelo corredor para seu quarto.

Ela fincou os calcanhares, quando o que para valer queria fazer era saltar em cima dele. Mas tinham que conversar.

— Minha roupa está em casa e ainda tenho que acabar de limpar.

Ele deteve-se, mas quando se virou, ela já se dirigia para a sala.

Aborrecido, foi atrás dela, lhe agarrou a mão e a obrigou a olhá-lo. O que se passa?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Talvez seja porque me deitei com meu melhor amigo.

— Fez amor com seu melhor amigo — corrigiu suavemente, severo.

— Eu sei — disse ela, forçando um sorriso. — Mas que vamos fazer?

— Fazer? Já estamos fazendo. E não há nada que devamos lamentar Rin. Simplesmente agora nos olhamos de forma diferente – seu olhar acariciou seu corpo. — Como quando está nua e sem fôlego.

Rin fez pouco caso da reação que suas palavras provocaram e falou com clareza. — Sesshoumaru, carinho, onde nos leva tudo isto? Sesshoumaru soube a que se referia e sua expressão se escureceu.

— Não quero filhos, Rin, já sabe. Pelo amor de Deus. Acabo de remendar cinco.

— E isso o impede de querer tê-los?

— Não. É que seria um mau pai. Não tenho a capacidade necessária.

— Está enganando a você mesmo, Sesshoumaru, mas não vou persuadi-lo. Tem que o desejar como eu.

Ele ficou olhando-a fixamente.

— Não estará pensando ainda na inseminação artificial, verdade?

— A verdade é que...

— Não!

Ela piscou, surpreendida por sua veemência.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Não Rin. Não e não. Só de pensar me gela o sangue. O bebê de um estranho crescendo em teu interior...

— Maldito seja, Sesshoumaru. É a única maneira que poderei ter um! E só porque tenhamos praticado sexo não acha que tem direito de dizer o que devo fazer. E também não o teria ainda que nos casássemos.

Enfadado, ele replicou: — Também o casamento não me faria mudar de ideia a respeito.

Ela inspirou profundamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, doídas.

Encontravam-se num ponto morto. – Eu sei, e ainda que assim fosse, Taisho, não mudaria o fato de que as decisões sobre meu corpo as tomam eu.

Ele abriu a boca e depois a fechou inesperadamente. Estava certa, por suposto. Odiava o ciúme e a raiva que se agonizavam em seu interior.

Não queria perdê-la, mas estava vendo como sua relação se deteriorava aos poucos. Encolheu-lhe o coração e tratou de retê-la.

Ela se afastou.

— Achava que ia tirar meus sonhos porque fizemos amor?

— Bom, não, mas eu... Enfim... — passou os dedos pelo cabelo, nervoso, e depois falou: — Maldita seja, sim, se quer que eu diga a verdade. Tudo é diferente agora. Agora temos um ao outro Rin.

— Mas eu quero filhos.

— Não sou suficiente para Você?

Soou tão ferido que ela se entristeceu. Tomou-o pelos ombros e obrigou-o a olhá-la.

— Carinho, não é isso. Eu... Eu o amo, Sesshoumaru — ele engoliu saliva e buscou seu olhar. — Sempre o amei. Agora mais que nunca — as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, enquanto seu coração aguardava uma resposta que não chegou. — Quero uma vida com você, mas... Acabaria por odiar-me.

— Nunca poderia odiar você.

— Ainda que tivéssemos uma vida em comum, não deixaria de sentir esse vazio que sinto pela necessidade de abraçar meu próprio filho. Guardaria rancor por me negar. E você me odiaria por querer... Deus! Fechou os olhos brevemente, — isto dói. Vacilou a voz, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, ele a reteve. — Não temos futuro juntos, Sesshoumaru. Queremos vidas diferentes.

— Rin, carinho, não diga isso — disse Sesshoumaru, ante o pânico de perdê-la.

— Foi um erro que cruzássemos a linha. — Não. É o melhor que podia ter acontecido! Nada está decidido e, no entanto, sinto que você corre entre os meus dedos. Ela levantou a vista, soluçando. — Não posso seguir falando — disse, se afastando. Sesshoumaru seguiu-a até a porta. — Carinho, precisamos conversar mais sobre isto. Por favor, não se vá assim. Rin voltou-se para olhá-lo, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

— Não quero fazer mal a você, Sesshoumaru, mas se o homem que amo não me dá um filho, o homem que não conheço o fará.

Saiu antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder. Sesshoumaru se apoiou na porta, tratando de desfazer o nó que estava na garganta. A agonia abarrotava o peito e soube pela primeira vez o que sentiam as pessoas quando falavam de ter o coração partido.

Rin aguardava sentada na sala de espera da ginecologista, esperando os resultados. Havia feito análise de todo tipo antes de autorizar a primeira operação. O dia tinha chegado. Não queria esperar mais, porque Sesshoumaru encontraria a maneira de convencê-la para que desistisse. Também não esperava que uma vez grávida, ele mudasse de ideia. Já era grandinha para ter vãs esperanças. Não havia ligado para ela desde que se foi de sua casa fazia uma semana, mas também ela não o tinha feito.

Sentia-se afundada. Doía-lhe a briga que tiveram, não poder contar com ele. Sua mãe tinha lhe perguntado se estava doente. Também suas irmãs haviam feito perguntas, mas só Sarah sabia que planejava uma inseminação artificial. Sua irmã a apoiaria, ainda que Rin soubesse que não aprovava. Claro, já que ela estava feliz casada e com três filhos. Não podia entender.

Rin sentia-se como uma solteirona tratando de agarrar-se à vida por todos os meios. De repente, o rosto de Sesshoumaru apareceu em sua mente, fazendo com que ela duvidasse. Não queria perder o amor de sua vida por isto. Pensou durante uns segundos e decidiu que não o ia fazer no momento. Seria algo precipitado, sobretudo quando doía tanto o coração. Deveria conversar com Sesshoumaru de novo, ainda que não soubesse o que ia dizer. Em qualquer caso, Sesshoumaru vinha primeiro.

Agarrando sua bolsa, pôs-se em pé e quando estava a ponto de escrever uma nota a seu médico a porta se abriu. Com um relatório na mão, a ginecologista entrou sorridente, cruzou o escritório e sentou-se na borda da mesa. Rin franziu o cenho ao vê-la, pensando que parecia muito jovem para ser médica, e muito menos uma especialista.

— Já ia embora. Decidi adiar isto para dentro de umas semanas.

A doutora assentiu e depois olhou o relatório.

— Pode ser que queira adiar isto durante mais algum tempo — disse, com um sorriso misterioso que pôs Rin nervosa.

— Quanto tempo?

— Uns oito meses.

Rin engoliu saliva, aterrorizada. — Perdão, que quer dizer?

— Já está grávida, senhorita Okawa. De umas três semanas, a julgar pelos níveis de hormônios.

Três semanas. Sesshoumaru. Oh, Deus. Derrubou-se sobre a cadeira. A vida começava a brincar com ela.

Tinha o bebê que queria do homem que não queria ser pai.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Rin saiu a tropeções do banheiro, arrastou-se até a cama e rezou para que aquele fosse o último ataque de náuseas matutinas. A uma da tarde o menino, ao que parece, tinha o horário tão mudado como o dela. Deitava-se às cinco e meia da manhã, dormia até o meio dia e depois vomitava até as tripas durante a hora seguinte «Que maneira de começar o dia», pensou, deitando de costas.

Tampou o ventre, fechou os olhos e mentalmente suplicou ao bebê que voltasse a dormir. Parecia que, desde o momento em que descobriu que estava grávida, todos os sintomas começaram a aparecer.

O telefone soou, mas deixou que atendesse a secretária eletrônica. De todas as formas, não poderia formular uma frase com um mínimo de coerência.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, ficou desperta imediatamente.

— Rin, liga-me. Não posso suportar. Passou muito tempo. Preciso de você.

«Preciso de você. Nada de amo você, não posso viver sem você... ». Fechou os olhos, incapaz ainda de se enfrentar com ele. Ainda tentava assimilar a ideia de que finalmente estava grávida. Do filho de Sesshoumaru. Sabia o que ocorreria quando ele soubesse. A afastaria como todas as demais mulheres de sua vida. Sua fobia ao compromisso fazia parte de sua rejeição à paternidade. Ainda assim, se sentiria obrigado e ela não o queria assim. Queria sua total entrega.

Não faz sentido que deixe para mais tarde, pensou, levantando inesperadamente. O movimento foi um erro. Veio outra onda de náuseas que apaziguou bebendo o copo de água que estava na mesinha. Depois sustentou a cabeça entre as mãos, pensando em Sesshoumaru. Iria lhe dizer. Hoje.

Sesshoumaru estava contente porque já era fim de semana e não estava de plantão. Sua atenção aos pacientes tinha deixado bastante a desejar durante aquela semana.

Precisava estar só, ainda que aquela tranquilidade conseguisse deixá-lo louco. Encontrava-se esparramado sobre o sofá, bebendo uma caneca de café. Finalmente desligou a TV e suspirou. Nem sequer queria levantar essa manhã. Ter que enfrentar um novo dia sem Rin lhe corroia as entranhas. A escutando pelo rádio a cada noite desde que se foi de sua casa.

Só em ouvir sua voz se tranquilizava. Perguntou se ela estaria passando tão mau como ele. O telefone soou e pôde ouvir sua voz deixando uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Sesshoumaru deu um salto para o telefone e atendeu.

— Rin — perguntou ansioso. — Olá, doutor. Como está? — apesar de seu tom alegre, Rin fechou os olhos pelo prazer de voltar a escutar sua voz. Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. — Fatal. Tenho saudades, Rin.

— Eu também tenho saudades — disse Rin, com um nó na garganta. — Então deixa que a veja. Sinto-me como uma criança que lhe tiraram o doce.

Rin esboçou um sorriso. — O mesmo digo.

Desde que voltou de San Diego, nunca haviam estado separados durante tanto tempo, e mesmo assim ligavam ao menos duas vezes na semana.

— Podemos encontrar uma solução, sei que podemos. Fala comigo.

Rin incomodou-se com a determinação com que o disse. A única maneira de soSesshoumaruionar era que mudasse de ideia com respeito aos filhos.

— Pode ser que não goste do que tenho que dizer a você.

— Carinho, seja o que for, tem que ter uma solução. Não posso perdê-la.

— No Plum's Café, em uma hora, de acordo?

Sesshoumaru deu um olhar rápido ao relógio da lareira.

— Ali estarei — afirmou.

Parecia tão ansioso por vê-la... Rin teve vontade de chorar.

— Muito bem. Até depois.

Sesshoumaru desligou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto para tocar-se. Parou um momento no meio do caminho. Rin parecia preocupada, cansada, pensou. E assustada.

Rin cruzava a esquina enquanto saía à rua onde estava a cafeteria, quando viu Sesshoumaru abraçar outra mulher. Uma mulher pequena e loira. Parou rápido. Acelerou-lhe o coração sentindo como a ira e o ciúme a invadia ao ver como sorria, dizia algo que não pôde captar, tocava-a na bochecha. Deu um passo, porque não queria passar ignorar o que viu, mas depois decidiu que não valia a pena montar uma cena diante de toda a cidade. Voltou-se.

— Rin!

Continuou caminhando e acelerou o passo para o carro. Sesshoumaru correu atrás dela, e justo quando ela colocava a chave na fechadura, ele a alcançou. — Por que estava indo? Não me ouviu chamar?

— Ouvi e vi. — olhou-o irritada, depois desviou a vista para a mulher e voltou a olhá-lo. — Sabia que o compromisso não era seu forte, Sesshoumaru, mas, isto deve ser um recorde. Mesmo para você.

— Que? — virou-se para olhar à loira e depois a ela. — Não entendeu carinho.

— Sério? Peço que venha pra gente conversar e o vejo com outra mulher.

Rin abriu a porta do carro, obrigando-o a se afastar, mas Sesshoumaru agarrou-a e puxou-a. Deu-se conta de que estavam chamando a atenção. Caminhou até seu carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e rosnou: — Entra. Com o cenho franzido, Rin sentou-se em seu carro.

— Esta com ciúme — disse Sesshoumaru, uma vez ligando o motor.

— Depois disso sim.

— Não tem nenhuma razão para estar com ciúme. E é você que quer se livrar de mim.

— Eu não queria.

Ele lançou um olhar ardente. — Então não o faça.

— Tem uma reputação com a qual estou bastante familiarizada, Sesshoumaru. Ouvi falar de cada uma de suas conquistas. O que acha que devo pensar se o vejo abraçando outra mulher?

Sesshoumaru virou para olhá-la. — Supõe-se que deve confiar em mim. Como fez durante quinze anos — a expressão de Rin se abrandou. — E essa era a mãe de um paciente. Estava me agradecendo por salvar a vida de seu filho.

Rin sentiu-se culpada.

— Um paciente?

— Sim — disse, aproximando dela. – Você é a única mulher que quero abraçar Rin.

O coração de Rin deu um salto e depois se afundou de novo ao recordar o que iria contar.

— Sinto muito. É que quando não nos vemos, mal posso pensar em outra coisa, senão que cometemos um engano.

— Não, maldita seja, não é assim — e depois a beijou.

E os dias frios de separação dissolveram-se no calor do momento. Ela se inclinou e ele a apertou contra seu corpo enquanto a beijava calorosamente. Seus lábios e sua língua se apossavam de sua boca, seduzindo-a, mostrando quanto sentia saudades, quanto precisava dela. Beijaram-se com ansiedade, tratando de aproximar-se o máximo possível, a mão dele se introduzindo debaixo de sua blusa, e a mão dela apalpando sua calça. Sesshoumaru emitiu um rosnado de frustração ao sentir sua carícia. Abruptamente, ele a pôs no assento e manobrou o carro, se unindo por fim ao tráfico. Conduziu o esportivo a toda velocidade. O Jaguar tomou as curvas como se fosse para uma corrida. Mudou de marcha, com a vista fixa na estrada, enquanto sua mão deslizava por debaixo de sua saia, abrindo-lhe as coxas.

— Sesshoumaru!

— Abra-se pra mim, carinho, preciso tocá-la.

A força de vontade de Rin se evaporou e abriu as pernas. Seus dedos deslizaram por debaixo da calcinha e entre as dobras da úmida carne. Rin conteve o fôlego, arqueando o quadril enquanto ele brincava com a intenção que não deixar lugar a dúvidas. Não importou. Não podia pensar em nada mais.

— Muda de marcha — ordenou. Ela obedeceu, sem querer que parasse, e quando ele se meteu pelo caminho de carvalho e estacionou finalmente na garagem, ela estava disposta a fazer amor ali mesmo imediatamente.

Quando se fechou a porta da garagem ficaram na mais completa escuridão, mas em poucos segundos ele abria a porta do passageiro e a tirava do carro para beijá-la de novo. Ao notar o frio aço nas pernas, Rin sentiu que a urgência a devorava. Sesshoumaru respondeu a sua demanda levantando sua saia. Enganchou o fino elástico da calcinha com os polegares e a tirou dela, rasgando-a. Antes que Rin pudesse reagir, a estendeu sobre o capô, introduziu as mãos abaixo das nádegas e levantou seu quadril. Olhou-a nos olhos, com um sorriso sexy, antes de saboreá-la.

— Sesshoumaru!

Mas ele a aprisionou entre seus braços e sua língua devorou seu sexo com avidez, penetrou em seu interior com determinação, torturando-a incansavelmente, fazendo com que ela se arqueasse sobre o frio metal.

Depois abriu suas coxas e introduziu dois dedos nela. Rin encontrou o paraíso instantaneamente e emitiu um grito que ecoou nas paredes da garagem. Ele continuou empurrando até que seu corpo se acalmou e então a desceu do carro e a arrastou até a casa.

— Não posso acreditar que fez isso com minha calcinha — disse ela, ainda tremendo.

— Sim, eu sei — grunhiu ele, beijando-a com ferocidade. — E também preciso tirar isso, já — acrescentou, antes de desabotoar a blusa, desabotoando o sutiã e segurarando seus seios com as palmas das mãos.

Ela se afastou dele, empurrando-o para trás.

— Você também.

Lutou com os botões de sua camisa enquanto os dois tiravam os sapatos. A blusa e o sutiã caíram no tapete, deixando um rastro sensual desde a garagem até a entrada. Impaciente Sesshoumaru empurrou-a contra a parede mais próxima. E voltou a beijá-la.

Não podia conter seu desespero. Precisava dela, não só seu corpo, a desejava tanto que não podia suportar a ideia de voltar a estar sem ela.

Nunca se sentiu mais perdido. Em seus braços dentro de seu corpo, queria provar que eram feitos um para o outro. Separado dela, estava vivendo menos, com ela, se sentia inteiro e humano. Olhando-a nos olhos, pôde ver seu futuro, a vida com a qual havia sonhado de menino. Um lugar ao qual chamar lar.

Não ia permitir que se fosse, nunca. Isso era o que seu beijo transmitiu enquanto tirava a camisa e a apertava contra a parede.

Baixou a saia, agarrou-lhe as nádegas com as mãos e pressionou-a contra ele com dureza, sussurrando que não podia esperar para estar dentro dela, a sentir que seu corpo o envolvia.

— Então precisamos de menos roupa — disse ela afastando sua saia com um puxão. Depois, abriu-lhe a calça apressadamente e sua mão fechou-se em torno de sua masculinidade. Ele gemeu em voz alta empurrando sua ereção contra sua palma enquanto acariciava os seios. Ela deslizou pela parede, arrastando a calça no movimento, e o envolvendo de novo, o colocando na boca. A mente de Sesshoumaru ficou em branco. Mal pôde permanecer em pé, teve que se apoiar com os dois braços na parede enquanto a cada toque de sua língua ia fazendo-o perder o controle. Sabia que estava gemendo como um louco, mas não podia evitar. — Rin, Rin, carinho.

Ela fez pouco caso de sua súplica e continuou com seu doce ataque. À beira do abismo, Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelos braços e levantou-a. Lançou-se sobre ela devorando sua boca, seus seios. Começou a afastar-se da parede, levando-a com ele, para o quarto. As calças ficaram no caminho. Não deixaram de se tocar e beijar freneticamente, descobrindo novas sensações. Enquanto a encurralava contra um dos postes da cama, Sesshoumaru tirou um pequeno pacote da gaveta e o abriu.

Ao vê-lo. Rin sentiu uma pontada de culpa, que desapareceu quando ele submergiu um mamilo no calor de sua boca, e depois traçou um caminho de beijos por seu corpo, marcado na curva do quadril, no ventre, e quando a fez virar, nas nádegas e na esbelta coluna. Rin jogou a cabeça para trás e se agarrou ao poste ao sentir que seus dedos se afundavam entre as coxas. Tocou seu corpo como um experiente violinista que afina as cordas de seu violino.

— Sesshoumaru, por favor — suplicou, se apertando contra sua ereção.

Sesshoumaru não pôde conter um gemido de antecipação ao ver como ela se agachava ligeiramente, abrindo confiadamente o calor úmido de sua vulnerabilidade. Encheu-a por completo, profundamente. Agarrou-se a seus quadris e fechou os olhos. O sentimento de plenitude que o invadiu roubou seu fôlego e deu passo a uma paixão turbulenta. Retirou-se lentamente. Ela emitiu um gemido, quase um ronronado, e ele respondeu vibrando quando os delicados músculos se tencionaram, o envolvendo como uma luva. Rin sentiu que sua alma se partia em duas, dividida pela necessidade desesperada que sentia dele.

Sesshoumaru percebeu sua impaciência e sustentou-a com força, empurrando uma e outra vez, desejando que aquilo nunca terminasse. De repente afastou-se, provocando um grito de frustração que ele afogou com um beijo, enquanto a fazia virar e a levantava. Voltou a casa com um movimento suave e fluído, estendendo-a sobre a cama sem romper o ritmo sinuoso dos quadris. Dobrou ligeiramente a perna, reclinado sobre ela, sorriu ao ver seus formosos olhos, e a penetrou com firmeza.

— É minha, Rin. Sempre o foi – sussurrou. — E sempre será.

— Sim — murmurou ela junto a seus lábios. — Sim. Sempre. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

Ondas de prazer os engoliram enquanto seus corpos fundiam-se e separavam ao uníssono, e através de seus olhos azul claro ela pôde ler nas profundidades de sua alma. Ofegou, tratando de respirar, rodeando-o com as pernas, ansiando pelo êxtase esplendido de sua união.

Observou como o prazer dele iluminava seus traços, como perdia o fôlego, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos enquanto se afundava nela uma vez mais, e a onda do clímax o elevava ao mais alto e rompia em seu interior.

— Rin, Rin.

— Eu sei carinho, eu sei.

Surpreendia-a cada vez que faziam amor. O poder e a força das sensações que se encadeava clamando pela libertação que só ele podiam dar.

Beijaram-se, abraçados e trêmulos, resistentes em voltar à realidade. Porque Rin sabia que teria que enfrentar seu problema, e revelar o segredo que guardava a salvo nas entranhas. Sesshoumaru relaxou preguiçosamente, sorrindo ao ouvir Rin buscando sua roupa por toda a casa. Abriu um olho quando entrou no quarto. Usava sua camisa e não podia parecer mais sexy. Ela lhe jogou a calça no rosto.

— Não tenho calcinha.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Estava tão linda, com os braços erguidos e a camisa aberta mostrando o vale entre seus seios e os suaves caracóis entre as coxas.

— Não disse a você que minha fantasia era deixá-la sem calcinha quando estivesse comigo?

— Que diferença pode ter se em seguida me tira?

— Então não as use nunca.

Ela lhe deu um olhar enquanto recolhia a saia do chão, franzindo o cenho ao ver o amassada que estava.

— Vou parecer uma prostituta se sair daqui assim.

— Não é verdade. Vai parecer uma mulher que foi amada apaixonadamente durante toda à tarde — disse, dando uns golpezinhos na cama. — Fica.

Ela não o olhou, negando com a cabeça enquanto examinava a blusa, que estava pouco mais ou menos igualmente amassada.

— Tenho que ir trabalhar antes do habitual para gravar algumas chamadas publicitárias para um novo patrocinador.

Tirando a camisa, pôs o sutiã e a blusa. Sesshoumaru notou que suas mãos tremiam ao subir a saia. E que evitava seu olhar. — Rin? — saiu da cama e pôs a calça.

— Sim? — subiu o zíper da saia, colocando a blusa por dentro.

Sesshoumaru recordou então como começou o dia, quando falaram por telefone. Aproximou-se dela e levantou o queixo para que o olhasse nos olhos.

— Diga-me o que sucede Rin. Noto que algo a incomoda.

Rin soube que o momento que temia tanto havia chegado.

— Supõe-se que ia ter a primeira inseminação nesta semana.

Sesshoumaru se tencionou. — E ao que parece não o fez — disse, em tom de interrogação.

Ela mexeu a cabeça. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se fatal sabendo o quanto ela desejava.

— Mudei de ideia. Incrível, não? — soltou uma gargalhada seca. — Após todo meu discurso, não pude fazer, não queria corre o risco de perdê-lo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo triste e comovido.

— Quero uma vida contigo, Sesshoumaru, e se o fizesse, sei que o perderia.

— Não, carinho, não me perderia. Nada vai impedir que estejamos juntos. Só temos que encontrar uma solução.

— É o que espero — disse ela, afastando os olhos.

— Está escondendo algo, Rin — ela o olhou e a pena que viu em seus olhos surpreendeu. — Diga-me. Deus meu, parece que morreu alguém.

— Quando o médico entrou no consultório com o resultado das análises, já estava decidida. Ia embora para vir vê-lo. Então me deu os resultados e... — tomou ar e soltou: —... Era muito tarde. Já estou grávida.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a fixamente enquanto digeria as palavras.

— Grávida? Mas se não fez a inseminação...

— Vamos ter um filho, Sesshoumaru. O bebê é seu.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Seu rosto deixou passar um misto de emoções: surpresa, maravilha, prazer e finalmente medo.

— Oh, Deus.

— Bom, não era a reação que ansiava, mas esperava.

Aquilo irritou a Sesshoumaru. — Quanto tempo você sabe?

— Uns dias.

— E não ocorreu me dizer!

— Estou dizendo agora. A mim também levou um tempo para me acostumar com ideia, sabe.

— Com qualquer outro assunto teria ido a mim de imediato.

— Com certeza, mas não quando sabia sua opinião. Não quer esse filho.

Ele a olhou. Seu coração se encontrava apertado.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Não?

— Quero estar com você, e o bebê vem junto.

«Quero estar você? Quando ia admitir que a amava?» — Vá, homem, há uma pequena diferença.

— Maldita seja, Rin. Dá-me um minuto — passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. — Não dizem isso a um homem todos os dias.

— E você confiava em não ter que ouvir nunca, sei disso — replicou, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu seu o coração partindo. — O fato está consumado. Casaremos imediatamente.

— Não acredito em você.

Ele piscou, surpreendido, e depois se irritou.

— Maldição, e por que não?

Ela emitiu um suspiro.

— Não vou casar com você porque estou grávida, Sesshoumaru. Já havia planejado criar meu filho sozinha.

— Nosso filho. Então eu não importo? Tudo o que a preocupa é essa criança?

— Como pode me perguntar isso? Não me sentiria tão mal assim se não o amasse tanto. Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru, só queria ter um filho seu, mas sabia o que pensava a respeito, por isso nunca durante todos esses anos quis cruzar a linha. Valorizava sua amizade mais que minhas necessidades. E eu me recordo de todas as vezes que disse que não queria ser pai.

— Maldita seja, Rin. Tem que casar comigo. Pense em seus pais, suas irmãs e irmãos.

— Estou pensando em todos nós. Não o quero a meu lado porque se sente culpado ou obrigado.

— É algo difícil não se sentir assim, sabe? — arrependeu-se dessas palavras logo que as pronunciou.

— Exatamente — disse ela, ferida.

— Vamos, carinho, escuta-me — disse, impedindo que se afastasse. — Não lamento por fazermos amor, Rin. Não me arrependo de um só segundo em sua companhia.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru — gemeu Rin. — Eu também não, mas olha ao que nos levou. E não tem muito boa pinta, tal e como eu o vejo.

— Claro que sim. Quero casar com você.

— O faria porque sente que tem que fazer, não porque realmente queira. Estarei bem sozinha.

— Leva meu filho no ventre — disse Sesshoumaru, surpreendido pelo gozo que produziram suas próprias palavras. — Tenho direitos.

— A lei dá prioridade a quem já tem a posse — Rin se afastou e caminhou para a porta.

— Não, não, nem pensar — Sesshoumaru a deteve.

Rin deu-lhe um empurrão.

— Não me toque.

Ignorando seu protesto, ele a abraçou até que deixou de se agitar.

— Não podemos ficar inimigos por isso, Rin. Não permitirei que ocorra — ela gemeu e afundou o rosto em seu peito. — Agora bem, por que não quer se casar comigo? Diga-me a verdade.

— Porque nunca se comprometeu com nada que não seja a medicina. Vi-o com meus próprios olhos.

"Que lugar ocuparia isso na lista de objeções?", pensou ele. — E se dissesse que quero este filho?

Ela levantou a vista, se afastando. — Essa é a maior mentira que ouvi. Durante quinze anos o ouvi dizer que não queria ser pai, Sesshoumaru — fez uma pausa.

— Mas se tão empenhado estava, por que não fez uma vasectomia?

Sesshoumaru balbuciou algo, mas não soube o que responder.

— Eu direi por que — continuou Rin. — Porque realmente no fundo, queria um filho. Isso o aterroriza.

Sesshoumaru ficou petrificado. Por que não queria fazer algo de forma permanente? Depois, olhou-a e soube que estava certa. Porque ficava um pequeno raio de esperança. Ainda assim, as palavras não saíram de sua boca.

— Não tem por que fazer parte da vida dessa criança e se arriscar que possa abandoná-la — disse Rin sarcasticamente. — Abandonar-nos. E também não tem por que dizer a ninguém que é o pai — acrescentou com voz trêmula. — Minha irmã Sarah é o único membro da família que sabe da inseminação. Só tenho que dizer ao resto.

Sesshoumaru irritou-se. — Acha que não vou reconhecer meu próprio filho! Maldita seja Rin, desde quando me tem em tão baixa estima?

Rin sentiu-se ferida, mas a verdade fluiu com facilidade. — Desde que me dei conta de que era a única apaixonada nesta relação.

Foi embora. De novo. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando o vazio durante um minuto e depois saiu correndo atrás dela. Encontrou-a na garagem. Pôde ouvir que acelerava o motor de seu carro em ponto morto enquanto a porta se fechava, e correu até a janela.

— Rin, espera...

— Não, Sesshoumaru — disse Rin, soluçando desconsoladamente. Sem olhá-lo sequer, deu a marcha e saiu da garagem. Sesshoumaru observou como virava o carro na esquina como uma profissional antes de se dar conta que seus vizinhos olhavam com assombro sua atuação. Ou escassez dela.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa pela porta de trás e deixou-se cair sobre o banquinho mais próximo da cozinha. Ia ser pai. Não estava irritado, só aniquilado, sobretudo porque ela não queria que dissesse a ninguém. Bom, ela sabia melhor que ninguém o medo que sentia de acabar sendo como seus pais, mas permaneceria a seu lado, e se pensava que ia consentir todo esse rótulo de mãe independente, ia ter uma grande surpresa. «Pode ser que a lei dê prioridade a quem já tem a posse», pensou, «mas um pai tem direitos». No entanto, não queria brigar com ela. Era a mãe de seu filho, pelo amor de Deus. Ainda que não quisesse ser pai, ocorreu. Iam ser pais, mãe e pai! Rin não teria problemas para ser uma boa mãe, pensou, mas os únicos pais que ele tinha conhecido com profundidade foram os de Rin e seus irmãos. E como reagiriam Evan e Sally? Era um bom amigo da família, mas o bastante bom para sua filha? Seu passado controvertido e nenhuma ascendência da qual pudesse falar, para não mencionar o fato de que sabiam que suas relações não duravam muito.

Sesshoumaru odiava em particular a ideia de decepcionar Evan, um homem que respeitava acima de tudo. «Senhor, seus irmãos vão matar-me».

Sesshoumaru trabalhava raras vezes na ala da clínica que se encarregava da inseminação, mas naquele dia se sentiu compelido a trabalhar ali.

Sustentou ao pequeno paciente entre os braços e depois entregou a sua mãe. — A menina está perfeita — comunicou aos pais.

O pai da criança suspirou de alívio. — Graças a Deus. Esperamos tanto para tê-la — disse, olhando sua mulher.

O olhar de cumplicidade resultou familiar a Sesshoumaru, ainda que não tivesse podido captar o que realmente significava até esse momento. Havia um filho fruto de seu amor. Queriam um filho em suas vidas. Sesshoumaru perguntou-se como teria sido sua vida se ele tivesse sido um filho desejado. De repente, assaltou-o uma velha lembrança. Ele, sentado nas escadas da escola, com a mochila no ombro.

Ainda ignorava que estivesse cheia de roupa. No momento em que a abriu para tirar os cadernos e o lápis, soube que sua mãe não ia voltar. Passou um dia angustiado, pensando onde poderia se esconder para que as pessoas não soubessem que sua mãe não o amava o suficiente para querê-lo em sua vida, e não pôde se desprender desse sentimento de inutilidade e abandono até que apareceu Rin.

Esfregou a ponta do nariz com as mãos e exalou um longo suspiro. A pequena família agradeceu enquanto recolhiam a sacola das fraldas e colocavam o bebê no carrinho. Sesshoumaru olhou uma vez mais à pequena, pensando que tinha muita sorte. Durante as últimas semanas olhava a cada criança que chegava a sua consulta de maneira diferente e pelas noites o atormentava a ideia de que Rin desaparecesse de sua vida e seu filho nunca o conhecesse, nunca soubesse que o queria. «Vamos, seja sincero», pensou. Não queria que Rin compartilhasse seu amor com ninguém mais que com ele. Sua mãe encontrou algo melhor que ele e saiu voando como um morcego e, ainda que soubesse que Rin nunca faria isso, teve medo de ele fazê-lo. Ao longo de sua vida, não foi persistente com nada exceto com sua carreira e sua relação com Rin.

E agora Rin não queria nem vê-lo. Deu-lhe um dia como margem antes de ligar. Ela pensava que o seu havia terminado. Ele sabia que acabava de começar. No entanto, após deixar algumas mensagens na secretária eletrônica, se apresentou na porta de sua casa às seis da manhã, só para ficar como um idiota e saber que estava na casa de Katherine. E, Katherine, sendo a grande amiga de alma que era não permitiu que ele falasse com ela. Já havia passado três semanas desde então. Rin abandonou suas tarefas de esposa de aluguel, assim só o que podia fazer era escutar sua voz pela rádio a cada noite quando não podia dormir. E depois não podia dormir porque não deixava de se preocupar por ela.

Só queria que ela desse uma oportunidade. Enfurecia-o que não quisesse se casar com ele, e se perguntou se iria querer ainda que não estivesse grávida. Esse pensamento o torturava.

A enfermeira de plantão, Sandy, introduziu a cabeça pela porta. — Quer comer algo? Alice vai descer no restaurante da esquina.

— Sim, agradeço — disse Sesshoumaru, e entregou-lhe dinheiro suficiente para convidar a todos, confiando em que isso levantasse o ânimo.

Sandy entrou no escritório e olhou a seu ao redor.

— Rin não veio? Acabo de vê-la na ginecologia.

Sesshoumaru saiu disparado pela porta como um possesso. Por que estaria ela na clínica tão cedo a não ser que fosse algo ruim?

Atravessou a dupla porta, dirigiu-se ao controle de enfermeiras e perguntou por Joyce, a doutora de Rin. Quando pouco depois a mulher saiu ao corredor, o olhou surpreendida. — Sesshoumaru, que faz aqui? Uma emergência?

— Não, não. Rin estava aqui faz um momento?

— Sabe que não posso dizer nada, é informação...

— Deixa-o passar, Joyce — ouviu-se a voz de Rin.

Sesshoumaru afastou a cortina e entrou na sala de observação.

— Rin — disse inseguro.

Ela levantou a vista e Sesshoumaru se sentiu eletrizado ao vê-la. Notou que se tranquilizava a olhar aos olhos. De repente, recordou a última vez que a viu e as palavras que disse antes de ir. Que era a única apaixonada dos dois. E não era verdade. Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru reconheceu o que estava guardado em seu coração durante todos aqueles anos: amava-a. Amava-a para valer. Estava louco por ela. No entanto, ela não iria acreditar.

Seu olhar deslizou desde seu lindo e atormentado rosto até seu corpo. Estava deitada na cama de observação, coberta por um vestido de papel, mas com o ventre exposto e brilhante pelo gel. Sesshoumaru pensou imediatamente no bebê.

A doutora foi até a cama, tomou o sensor, olhou inquisitivamente para Rin, voltando a cabeça para Sesshoumaru. Quando viu que Rin concordava, começou a mexer em seu abdômen.

Sesshoumaru engoliu saliva, consciente de que ainda que o exame de ultrassom fosse normal, era ainda um pouco cedo para o exame.

— Por que tão cedo?

— Ontem à noite senti cólicas, e esta manhã também — respondeu Rin, inquieta.

— Manchas de sangue? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, tomando-a pela mão, enquanto aproximava um banquinho para sentar a seu lado.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru quis poder apagar o medo que via em seus olhos. Os problemas tinham ficado relegados a um segundo plano ante o fato que a vida de seu filho pudesse estar em perigo, e rezava para que o bebê estivesse bem e gozasse de boa saúde.

— Tudo ficará bem — sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou-o. Sabia que falava com o coração na mão. Adorava as crianças. O problema era que não os queria ter. — Aí está a pequena — disse Joyce. — E parece que tudo vai perfeitamente bem.

Ambos olhavam absortos a tela, buscando algum movimento.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou Rin. Sesshoumaru exalou um suspiro de alívio. — Como pode distinguir algo daí? — acrescentou, estreitando a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Foi Sesshoumaru que se inclinou e assinalou a tela com o dedo. — Aqui — disse, percorrendo a linha das pernas e de um braço. — E aqui se vê o coração, batendo — acrescentou com voz rouca.

Rin sorriu e tocou a tela. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma alegria imensa ao ver que seu filho estava são e salvo. Fazendo por impulso, tomou o rosto de Rin entre as mãos e pousou sua testa sobre a dela.

— Ouço a batida do coração de minha filha — conseguiu dizer.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru — disse Rin, afogando-se com as lágrimas.

Joyce limpou o ventre e depois saiu silenciosamente da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. Sesshoumaru beijou Rin ternamente, ergueu-a e alisou seu cabelo.

— Não deveria ter passado por isto sozinha — sussurrou, enquanto beijava as lágrimas e depois roçava a boca, desfrutando do contato e de seu cheiro, — Por que não me chamou?

— Eu, é... — Rin devolveu o beijo, breve e intensamente, e depois se afastou. — Não queria obrigá-lo a se envolver com isto.

— Já estou envolvido — contestou. «Estou apaixonado por você», quis lhe gritar. Conteve-se porque sabia que naquele momento só pioraria as coisas.

— Já sabe a que me refiro. Posso arranjar-me sozinha.

— Mas não tem por que.

— Sim, Sesshoumaru. Tenho que fazer — Rin se pôs em pé e começou a se vestir. — Pelo amor de Deus, por que está sendo tão cabeça dura?

Ela fixou o olhar nele. — Não quero mais decepções.

Suas palavras feriram profundamente Sesshoumaru. — Maldita seja! Em que momento não pode contar comigo? Eu direi. Nem uma vez Rin. Sempre tenho estado junto a você quando precisava. Estava junto quando fizemos essa menina e estarei aqui quando ela chegar — concluiu com determinação.

— Não se atreva a dizer a ninguém.

— Daqui a dois meses já não terá que dizer — disse Sesshoumaru, percebendo as ligeiras mudanças que se produziam nos seios e no ventre. Não queria perder nem um momento do processo, pensou.

— Me encarregarei disso então.

Senhor, que difícil você é. — Disse a seus pais?

— Não. Sou uma galinha.

Não teria que temer sua reação, e, em primeiro lugar, não teria que dizer sozinha. — Irei com você.

— Não. É melhor que não diga nem uma palavra.

— Se acha que vou permitir que as pessoas pensem que esse bebê é de um tubo de ensaio, está muito enganada.

Ela arrumou a roupa e pegou a bolsa. – Diga uma palavra a alguém, Sesshoumaru, e nunca o perdoarei.

Rin saiu da sala, entrou no consultório de Joyce e fechou a porta. Sesshoumaru pareceu ouvir que Rin soluçava. Estava sendo muito dura com ele ultimamente e, de algum modo, teria que encontrar o modo de derrubar o muro que construiu entre eles. Tinham sido unha e carne durante quinze anos, depois amantes, e Sesshoumaru queria passar o resto de sua vida sendo as duas coisas. A verdade é que não havia muito a seu favor para convencê-la de que a amava.

Seu passado deixava bem claro que não estava preparado para algo assim. «Mas aquilo era antes, e isso é agora», pensou. Encontraria um modo de vencer a barreira.

No pátio traseiro da casa familiar, onde celebravam o aniversário de seu pai, Rin se recompôs para mostrar seu melhor sorriso e uma atitude alegre. O bebê crescia em seu interior e ela o amava tanto como ao pai. Ademais, animava-a imaginar como seria a menina. Teria o cabelo da cor de seu pai ou do seu? Os olhos de Sesshoumaru? Não podia ignorar o fato de que estaria olhando o rosto do homem que amava a cada vez que olhasse sua filha, mas se casar com ele não estava nos planos. Não podia fazer isso, forçá-lo a se comprometer quando sabia que não estava em sua natureza. Ainda que Sesshoumaru fosse o pai, e não um desconhecido, ela e o bebê mereciam um homem que não estivesse com elas só por seu sentido do dever.

— Já está bem, deixa de mostrar essa cara, Rin Marie — disse sua mãe, Sally, pegando Rin em sua abstração. — Já que seu pai arranjou todo esse tempo para sobreviver comigo e com todos vocês, mais vale que celebremos.

Rin sorriu. Sua mãe tinha organizado uma grande festa para o sexagésimo aniversário de seu pai, com um programa que incluía uma grelha, muitos jogos e a melhor torta da cidade, e seu pai estava desfrutando da atenção que recebia. Até atirava confetes nos netos com um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça.

No entanto, à medida que a tarde avançava, Rin foi se cansando de tanto perguntarem por Sesshoumaru. Ele estava ausente por sua causa e se sentia mal. Não tinha perdido o acontecimento em quinze anos, ainda que numa ocasião tivesse que tomar um vôo para vir à festa no fim de semana.

Quando a torta ficou destroçada pelas incursões dos meninos e tiraram as velas, Rin decidiu que não podia adiar mais. Estavam todos reunidos pela primeira vez em semanas e já era hora de comunicar.

— Tenho algo a anunciar.

Seus pais olharam-na com expectativa. — Uma promoção? — perguntou seu pai.

— Não.

— Um ano novo? — perguntou sua mãe, com os olhos brilhantes.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu Rin, olhando brevemente Sarah e inspirando profundamente. — Vou ter um filho.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal. Um círculo de rostos surpreendidos olhou-a fixa e penetrantemente.

— Surpresa — disse com um sorriso pouco convincente.

— Finalmente o fez? — perguntou Sarah baixinho.

— Fez o que? — exigiu seu pai, tirando o chapeuzinho.

Antes que Rin pudesse contestar, Sarah se adiantou: — Estava se propondo em fazer uma inseminação artificial.

— Deus todo poderoso — exclamou sua mãe, deixando-se cair na cadeira mais próxima.

— Tratei de convencê-la para que não o fizesse.

— Como ocorreu a você fazer algo semelhante? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Não o fez — contestou uma voz que se aproximava por trás.

Rin ficou tensa. Todos se viraram para ver Sesshoumaru atravessando o jardim com um pacote embaixo do braço. Rin deu-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Que quer dizer com não o fez? — perguntou Sally, olhando alternativamente a um e a outro. — Está ou não está grávida, carinho?

— Sim está — contestou Sesshoumaru, que não parou até ficar frente a ela, deixando a um lado o presente de Evan. — Mas não ficou por inseminação artificial.

— Sesshoumaru, não — advertiu Rin, irritada.

Sesshoumaru olhou à única família que conhecia e decidiu correr o maior risco de sua vida. Sorridente, anunciou: — Ficou grávida por mim. O bebê é meu.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

— E para quando é o casamento? — retumbou a voz de Evan no silêncio crucial que se fez.

Sesshoumaru notou o olhar inquisidor de Evan sobre ele.

— Tentei. Pedi-a — alegou Sesshoumaru, olhando Rin. Os olhos dela expressavam indignação e sabia que a irritação duraria muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru não se importava. Não ia permitir que criasse sozinha o bebê. Não se ele estivesse perto. E sempre estaria perto dali em diante. Também não ia consentir que o afastasse de sua vida. Ele não era como seus pais. Nunca a abandonaria, nem a ela nem a seu filho. Tinha se dado conta disso enquanto jantava sozinho na noite anterior, comendo o que ela havia preparado. Não podia cruzar os braços, iria fazer algo drástico, e se ela se irritasse, logo passaria. Pior ainda seria perdê-la e viver só durante o resto de seus dias.

— Já estava na hora — disse Sally.

Rin olhou a sua mãe, estupefata. — Que?

— Disse que já era hora. Víamos tudo.

— Que é que viam?

— A forma em que os dois se olhavam quando sabem que o outro não está olhando ou o fato de que uma conversa não dure muito sem que mencione Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com satisfação.

— Levou bastante tempo para cair na real, irmãzinha — acrescentou Sarah.

Rin desviou o olhar de sua irmã. — Você também?

— Claro — disse Sarah, comendo seu pedaço de torta. — Temos estado especulando a respeito durante os últimos dez anos mais ou menos. A suas costas, claro — Sarah voltou-se para seu irmão Blaine e estendeu a mão. — Deve-me cinco dólares.

— Fizeram uma aposta? — perguntou Rin.

— Não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade. Era uma aposta segura — disse Sarah, colocando o dinheiro no bolso.

— Apostou contra mim! — protestou Sesshoumaru, olhando Blaine.

— Bom, Rin sempre foi bastante cabeça dura.

— Eu sei! – disse Ford a Sesshoumaru. — Pensava que era você que a tinha deflorado.

— Santo céu, Ford, não tem muito tato para dizer, não é? – repreendeu-o Megan, a mulher de Jason, o mais velho dos irmãos Okawa. — Talvez por isso ainda esteja solteiro.

Sesshoumaru começou a rir. — Oxalá tivesse sido assim, mas não.

Rin deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

— Bobby Roy Jensen teve essa honra — disse Rin, mais relaxada ao ver que toda sua família conhecia a verdade e aprovava.

— O filho de Gladys? — perguntou Sally com um tom agudo. — Senhor livra-me de ouvir uma palavra mais.

— Então suponho que não vai querer ouvir como Sesshoumaru deu uma boa surra nele — disse Marc, desviando o olhar de sua mulher, Sarah.

Rin olhou a Sesshoumaru. – Gostava de mim.

— De mim não.

Ela soltou um suspiro. — Ei, olha quem está falando, o garoto mau da navalha.

— Quero saber quando é o casamento! — falou Evan, ao ver que a conversa começava a se desviar do tema principal.

Todos se viraram para o olhar, observando que estava ficando vermelho.

— Por mim, quanto antes, melhor, Evan.

— Cale-se, Sesshoumaru — disse Rin. «Ainda por cima vai sorrir», pensou. — Fez isso para ter aliados — murmurou.

— Sim.

Rin irritou-se com sua arrogância. Sentia-se pressionada de todos os lados. Talvez achassem que isto era fácil para ela? Como se fosse engraçada a ideia de se casar com ele sem mais?

— Bom, o casamento é para sempre tal como eu o entendo, e levará mais ou menos esse tempo para poder perdoá-lo, deu um empurrão e se dirigiu com passos firmes para a casa, fechando a porta inesperadamente.

— Desculpem — disse Sesshoumaru, e fez menção de segui-la.

— Deixe-a, Sesshoumaru — disse Evan, levantando-se da cadeira.

Sesshoumaru deteve-se e olhou-o com o cenho franzido.

— Deixem-nos sozinhos. A festa terminou — sentenciou Evan, e depois indicou para que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse. — Vamos, filho, temos que conversar um momento disse enquanto empurrava a garrafa de uísque amargo, envelhecido durante vinte anos, que lhe tinha presenteado sua filha, e dois copos de papel.

Sesshoumaru concordou, com um pouco de apreensão, e os dois caminharam para o banco que ficava no extremo do jardim. Evan sentou-se, tirou a tampa e verteu o conteúdo de seu presente de aniversário nos dois copos.

— Agora me diga por que minha filha não quer se casar com você.

Evan bebeu um gole, após entregar ao Sesshoumaru um copo cheio. Sesshoumaru deu também um gole em sua bebida, num gesto de conciliação, e sentou ao lado do homem que considerava um pai.

— E então? — insistiu Evan.

— Não me quer, Evan.

— Algo teria que querer de você para ficar grávida.

Sesshoumaru pensou divertido que Evan continuava direto como sempre.

— Oh, esse não é o problema. Trata-se mais de que não confia em que vá compromete-me para sempre.

— Típico de uma mulher. Consegue o que quer durante toda sua vida e não pode entender o porquê.

— Bom, isso é parte do problema. Não acha que eu esteja apaixonado por ela.

— E está?

Amava Rin? Quanto mais pensava, mais crescia seu amor por ela, pensou Sesshoumaru. Era como se seu coração tivesse estado aprisionado numa garrafa, e uma vez aberta, seus sentimentos tivessem fluído sem cessar. Entre eles, a insegurança.

— Já acho que sim. Mais do que houvesse acreditado ser possível.

Evan olhou-o aos olhos com severidade.

— Disse isso a ela?

— Bom, não. Não recentemente — acrescentou quando viu a cara de Evan. —Agora mesmo não acredita em mim e, demônios, Evan, sabe o que sinto por ela. Quero dizer, arriscamos-nos muito quando... — Sesshoumaru pigarreou incomodo. — Bom, já sabe.

— Quando fizeram amor?

Sesshoumaru olhou-o sem vacilar. — Sim, senhor — acomodou-se no banco, e esticou um braço sobre o respaldo. — Já conhece meu passado, o de meus pais — Evan assentiu. — Bom, sempre achei que acabaria sendo como eles. Rin sabe.

Com todas as mulheres com as que saí, eu terminava a relação antes que as coisas chegassem muito longe.

— Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de se apaixonar, quer dizer — disse Evan.

— Sim — contestou Sesshoumaru pensativo. — Rin empenhou-se em recordar-me com frequência. Estava certa. Mas agora sei que ela era a razão pela qual nunca permiti que as relações durassem muito. E agora acha que quero me casar com ela porque me sinto obrigado ou culpado. E é verdade. Moralmente, é o que devo fazer pensando em todos nós, mas em meu coração, sei que é o que quis fazer desde o dia em que a conheci — Sesshoumaru se inclinou para frente. — Mas agora não quer me dar uma oportunidade. Demônios, quase nem me dá mais bom dia.

— Bom, então filho — disse Evan, palmeando-lhe as costas, — ficaremos aqui sentados até que encontremos a solução — Evan sorriu ao ver o olhar desesperado de Sesshoumaru. — Porque nada me faria mais feliz que levar Rin ao altar para você, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se tão emocionado que teve que engolir saliva para desfazer o nó que estava na garganta. — Obrigado, Evan.

Evan deu um aperto no ombro com carinho.

— No entanto — disse em um momento, — preferiria não ter que o fazer quando esteja no oitavo mês de gravidez e a ponto de dar a luz a meu próximo neto.

— Eu também.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a casa, perguntando se as mulheres da família estavam do lado dela, dispostas a rodeá-la e enfrentá-lo.

Esfregando vigorosamente as caçarolas, com as borbulhas da lava-louças até os cotovelos, Rin fazia pouco caso das mulheres que se amontoavam na cozinha. Sua atitude indicava claramente que não estava de bom humor para conversar, e menos ainda sobre Sesshoumaru.

Mas não se davam por vencidas. Seguiam falando a suas costas, especulando sobre por que não quereria se casar com Sesshoumaru.

— Silêncio! — gritou, tratando de fazer ouvir entre a algazarra. — Não vou casar com Sesshoumaru só porque esteja grávida.

— Grávida dele, Rin — disse Sarah.

Rin olhou-a acima do ombro. — Nossa como pude esquecer.

Sally olhou às demais e depois se sentou numa cadeira. Sarah, Meg e a mulher de Blaine, Kelly, puseram a mesa e serviram o café.

— Rin Marie — disse sua mãe. — Essa caçarola não vai ficar mais limpa por mais que a esfregue, assim deixa isso e vem sentar. Agora.

Rin inclinou a cabeça e suspirou. Sua mãe sempre empregava esse tom de «sente-se e conte-me seu lado da história» que costumava utilizar quando Rin e suas irmãs brigavam. Rin enxaguou as mãos e atirou em Sarah o pano de mão, olhando-a irritada. Sarah sorriu.

— Ainda posso dar em você uma boa surra — grunhiu Rin baixinho. Sarah começou a rir, agarrou-a pelos ombros e sentou-a na cadeira. Meg passou a Rin uma caneca de café, sussurrando que era descafeinado.

— Você está bem, carinho? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Fora as náuseas matutinas até uma da tarde, estou bem.

— Bem. Agora me diga por que não quer se casar com Sesshoumaru.

Rin pôs os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Isso é entre Sesshoumaru e eu — e quando estivessem sozinhos, ia esfolá-lo, pensou. — Tem que me deixar tranquila.

— Carinho, pode estar certa de que comecei agora — preveniu sua mãe.

Rin levantou a vista e decidiu que não valia a pena teimar. De qualquer forma, sua mãe não desistiria.

— Certo, fale.

— Você o ama?

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas. Resposta suficiente.

— Agora me diga por que não vai casar com esse homem, quando em minha opinião, senhorita, é o melhor que há.

Ela nunca negaria isso. Só em saber que ele estava tão perto, dava vontade de sair correndo e abraçá-lo. Precisava dele, ainda que fosse só para discutir.

— Mamãe, casaria com um homem que se casa com você só porque se sente obrigado?

— Quem disse que é por isso?

— Estou grávida dele. Isso diz tudo.

— Está me dizendo — interveio Sarah — que Sesshoumaru nunca mencionou casamento antes disso?

— Bom não, na realidade mencionou... — depois de fazer amor a primeira noite. Quando estava indo embora.

— Bom, viu então? — disse Sarah, recostando-se na cadeira com a caneca na mão.

— Não! Sesshoumaru nunca quis ser pai. Nunca. Desde que o conheço, sempre esteve muito contente de poder estar conosco, com esta família, mas não queria ter uma própria. Cuidar de crianças, sim. Tê-los, não. Por isso nunca... Tentei ser algo mais que sua amiga... — Rin passou uma mão pelo rosto. — Eu sempre quis ter filhos.

— Eu sei, mas alguma vez pensou que simplesmente estava assustado? — perguntou sua mãe, estreitando-lhe a mão.

— Claro que está, mas não vou cometer o erro de me casar com um homem que não quer ser pai, que evitou o casamento como se fosse uma praga e que nunca se comprometeu com nada a não ser sua carreira.

— As pessoas mudam.

Ela afastou a mão com um suspiro.

— Sim, certo, acho que está me pedindo pelo que você e papai poderiam pensar dele se não o fizesse.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Tem certeza? Somos sua única família, mamãe.

— Não, carinho — repôs sua mãe com maciez, — tem a sua única família crescendo em seu interior.

Rin piscou e afastou a vista. Deus meu. Por que não pensou nisso? Se Sesshoumaru queria fazer parte de sua família, por que não ia querer fazer parte da sua própria? Rin levantou-se da mesa e saiu apressadamente pela porta de trás. Seu pai caminhava pelo jardim sozinho.

— Onde está Sesshoumaru?

— Foi-se.

— Que? — disse assustada. – Foi para casa, suponho.

— Tenho que dizer a você carinho, que parecia estar bastante abatido.

— Que disse a ele?

— A verdade. Que se estava empenhada em fazer isto sozinha, que tratasse de aceitar.

Olhando-o nos olhos, Rin soube que estava guardando algo. Homens! Supunha-se que seu pai devia estar de seu lado. Rin emitiu um rosnado e cruzou o jardim correndo até a porta que dava à rua.

Da cerca pôde ver os faróis do carro de Sesshoumaru quando virava na esquina. Sentiu o coração nos pés. Por que não se despediu? Deu-se conta de que não a queria? E teria dito isso exatamente a seu pai? Voltou para a casa, agarrou a bolsa, deu um beijo de despedida e foi embora.

Dias mais tarde, na rádio Rin seguia aconselhando aos que ligavam pedindo orientação sobre sua vida sentimental.

— Sei que fizeram mal a você no passado, e tem todo o direito do mundo de ser precavida, mas o que diz seu coração sobre esse homem? — disse Rin, sentindo-se como se estivesse traindo seus ouvintes. Quem era ela para falar?

— É um grande garoto, e quero confiar nele. Meu coração está gritando para que o deixe entrar, já sabe, para que compartilhe a vida só com ele...

— Poderia seguir adiante com sua vida se rompesse com ele para sempre?

Ouviu-se um som de desgosto ao outro lado da linha.

— Não poderia. Arrepender-me-ia durante toda minha vida.

Rin identificou-se com os sentimentos do ouvinte. — Então tem que repensar sua decisão: ou outorga sua confiança ou passa a vida perguntando-se «que teria acontecido se... ».

— Sim, suponho que tem razão.

— Se pensar decididamente, não custará muito tomar a decisão adequada.

— Bom, do que estou certa é que reprimir meus sentimentos estava me tornando uma desgraçada — disse a mulher com alegria. — Obrigada.

— Alegro-me por ter ajudado — despediu-se Rin, antes de cortar a comunicação e dar lugar a uma canção country. — Obrigada por ligar.

Estão escutando AJ a meia-noite na corrente KROC. Estarei com vocês até que o sol se eleve sobre o horizonte.

Aproveitando o descanso, Rin apoiou os braços e a cabeça sobre a mesa. Sentia-se como uma hipócrita. Que fazia dando conselhos quando ela mesma estava tão confusa? E Senhor, como sentia saudades. Não se atrevia a ligar, já que só em ouvir sua voz sentia que morria lentamente. E ele não ligou, nem foi vê-la.

Começava a achar que de tanto tentar afastá-lo, acabou conseguindo exatamente o que ela pretendia: ele havia ido.

Notou como umedeciam os olhos, de maneira que quando o técnico deu uns golpezinhos na janela para chamar sua atenção, só pôde levantar uma mão em sinal de reconhecimento, antes de dar atenção ao telefonema seguinte.

— Olá, sou AJ, em que posso ajudar?

O corpo de Sesshoumaru se retesou ao ouvir sua voz suave e rouca, que fazia sentir cócegas na pele, ainda que naquela noite também pudesse detectar sua tristeza. Não queria fazer mal a ela, como também não queria se sentir assim, mas ver como ela se afastava dele estava partindo seu coração. Tentava suportar porque a queria e não podia viver sem ela.

Estendido no sofá enquanto a voz de Rin saia pelos alto-falantes, fechou os olhos e imaginou-a ali, em seus braços, em lugar de estar na rádio dando conselhos aos ouvintes com problemas de amor.

Que conselho ia dar? Agitou-se inquieto quando reconheceu que sua voz descia uma oitava, falando com o mesmo tom com o qual falava quando se deslizava em seu interior, quando seu corpo o atraía tentando segurar-lhe a alma. Seu coração encolheu-se. Sentia-se ciumento de todos os que a escutavam naquele momento.

Sesshoumaru mexeu no cabelo. Queria e sabia que ela o queria. Se não fosse assim, não lutaria tanto para afastá-lo, por exonerar de sua obrigação para com seu filho. Mas a raiz do problema residia em que ela conhecia todos os detalhes de seu passado e não podia entender que então era diferente. Seu amor por ela o havia mudado.

Sesshoumaru não sabia como ganhar de novo sua confiança. Também não sabia o que tinha feito exatamente para perdê-la. Ao que parece, seu passado sempre voltava para arruinar sua vida.

* * *

_**Pessoal desculpe-me..**_

_**Estive apressada.. Foi um erro por isso hj para compensar colocarei os ultimos capitulos ta bom..**_

_**gomen...**_

_**kissus**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Rin dirigia-se para o elevador pelo corredor do hospital com passos rápidos quando Sesshoumaru apareceu, como surgido do nada. Parou em seco. O coração deu-lhe um salto e seu olhar fixou-se no dele, produzindo uma descarga elétrica que acordou o desejo imediatamente. Retorcia as mãos por querer tocá-lo. Queria vê-lo sorrir, sentir seu corpo junto ao dele.

Ele se aproximou percorrendo com o olhar cada uma das mudanças de seu rosto antes de olhá-la nos olhos de novo.

— Olá, carinho.

Ela se derreteu ali mesmo. — Olá, senhor médico.

— Vai tudo bem? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, dando uma olhada à área de obstetrícia.

— Sim, era só uma revisão — Sesshoumaru pareceu aliviado. Rin continuou: — Foi-se na outra noite sem despedir-se — disse com voz suave. Era como falar a um estranho íntimo, pensou, se sentindo como se estivesse chocando ovos.

— Não imaginei que quisesse falar comigo.

— Eu quero sempre falar com você, Sesshoumaru — disse Rin, lamentando a distância que havia entre eles.

— Sim, suponho que simplesmente não estamos muito de acordo ultimamente — Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto e depois a deixou cair.

Rin sentiu a perda de sua caricia na alma. — Ainda está irritada comigo por ter contado? — tateou Sesshoumaru.

Rin negou com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. — Não podia mentir a eles. Ou negar a você o direito de dizer, se quisesse.

Era esperança que detectava em sua voz?

— Claro que sim — disse com fervor, — ainda que me dê conta de que não foi justo encurralá-la como fiz.

— Não aconteceu nada. Todos pensam que sou uma tonta por não me casar com você.

— Isso é entre você e eu, Rin, não os envolve. Trata-se de nossas vidas e de nosso filho — ao ver que seus olhos se umedeciam, grunhiu. — Deus, Oxalá pudesse... — interrompeu-se ao ver que duas mulheres, mostrando dois formosos ventres arredondados, passavam do seu lado. Sesshoumaru seguiu-as brevemente com o olhar até que entraram no elevador. — Morro de impaciência para vê-la assim.

Rin descobriu que a cada vez custava menos acreditar, parecia tão sincero... Mas o ceticismo brotou-lhe dos lábios antes que pudesse conter.

— Sim, sei.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhá-la. — Não comece a duvidar de mim, Rin — disse Sesshoumaru suavemente, se aproximando ainda mais, até não deixar outra opção que se afastar ou ficar colada a ele. Tal e como esperava, Rin se manteve firme. Para Sesshoumaru pareceu maravilhoso estar tão perto dela de novo, sentir seu calor, cheirar seu aroma. — Não após todo esse tempo.

— Como não vou fazer Sesshoumaru? Como dar um giro de cento oitenta graus após quinze anos ouvindo as mesmas palavras com a mesma intransigência é difícil de acreditar.

— É em mim que deveria acreditar — contestou ele com agressividade, — e acreditar no que digo.

O fôlego de Rin engasgou na garganta quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, mas antes de poder alegar algo de novo, ele a estreitou contra ele e a beijou. Deu-lhe um beijo exigente, duro, sem temor de quem pudesse vê-los. A reação de Rin foi instantânea e tão poderosa, palpitante e ardente como a dele. Sesshoumaru apertou-a contra ele e suas mãos percorreram as costas com ânsia, se introduzindo por baixo da roupa. Seguiu beijando-a até sentir que ela se rendia, quando Rin não pôde pensar em outra coisa senão nos dois nus, fazendo amor.

Ao ouvir o barulho do elevador, Sesshoumaru afastou-se e empurrou-a para dentro com uma expressão severa. As pernas de travaram-se ligeiramente, mas quando recuperou o equilíbrio, se virou e o olhou nos olhos.

— Nunca duvide de mim.

— Sesshoumaru... — as portas fecharam-se e perdeu-o de vista.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando as portas durante alguns instantes e depois deu a volta e afastou-se.

Rin jogava baixo com ele. E estar em sua casa, limpando e cozinhando para ele, não era de muita ajuda. Ainda assim, por muito duro que resultasse tocar suas coisas ou cheirar sua colônia, precisava estar perto dele, ainda que isso implicasse recolher suas coisas. Ao menos estava cada vez mais organizado, pensou, e depois se perguntou se o faria de propósito pensando em sua gravidez.

Nunca comentou que deixasse o trabalho pelos problemas que havia, e quanto a ela, dizia a si mesma que o fazia porque precisava do dinheiro extra e a essa altura trabalhava quase como uma autônoma, mas não era verdade. Como também não era que Sesshoumaru quisesse se casar com ela para que seu filho não fosse ilegítimo.

Rememorou seu último encontro uma e outra vez. Seu olhar e seu beijo tinham demonstrado que, além do sexo e da amizade, também havia um redemoinho de emoções e dúvidas.

Ela tentava, tentava confiar nele. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo sozinha. Após limpar o pó, enquanto arrumava as almofadas no sofá, pensando em Sesshoumaru, Rin encontrou um livro: Como ser um grande pai. O coração deu um salto e teve que se sentar no sofá. As abas de algumas páginas estavam dobradas com anotações e comentários nas margens. A maioria falava dela, salpicados de vez em quando por algum adjetivo não muito adulador.

Deixou o livro embaixo da almofada perto do braço do sofá onde o encontrou e tratou de afastá-lo de sua mente, mas quando entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru, reviveram as lembranças. Tocou o poste da cama e ficou um momento abraçada a ele até que, ao sentir que estava à beira das lágrimas, se afastou e continuou limpando.

Quando tirou o aspirador do armário do corredor, descobriu uma caixa de cartolina na parte de trás. «Isso quase cai em cima o aspirador», pensou. Acendeu a luz para poder ler as letras impressas na caixa. Era uma cadeira para alimentar crianças. Esboçou um sorriso. Que pretendia Sesshoumaru? Estava claro que não devia ter encontrado o livro, mas aquilo? Bom, pensou, estava escondido entre os abrigos de inverno.

Levou o aspirador ao seu quarto e quase aspirou outro livro que estava embaixo da cama. Um livro de medicina sobre a gravidez. Mexeu a cabeça, pôs sobre a mesinha e acabou de limpar apressadamente.

Queria estar fora dali antes que ele voltasse do trabalho. Iria aproveitar algumas horas de descanso pela frente, ainda que nessa noite não fosse estar de bom humor para aconselhar os aflitos. Não quando tinha perdido o amor de sua vida.

Dois dias mais tarde, Rin encontrava-se no jardim traseiro da casa de Sesshoumaru, contemplando incrédula as duas caixas enormes de cartolina que estavam ali. Uma continha um balanço de madeira desmontável, um tobogã e uma caixa de areia para brincar.

Sorriu perversamente. Sesshoumaru ia ter trabalho para montar tudo aquilo. Podia coçar uma ferida como se fosse o mais fácil do mundo, mas o problema não era seu. Imaginou-o colocando as peças no chão como fazia com os instrumentos cirúrgicos. De repente se deu conta. Que estava tramando Sesshoumaru? Se estivesse tratando de convencê-la que queria à menina e estava preparado para ser pai, estava conseguindo, mas não de que estivesse preparado para o casamento.

Entrou na casa e dirigiu-se para a sala. Ao entrar ficou petrificada.

Também estava cheia de caixas, mas o conteúdo estava fora: um berço muito coquete de madeira, de um tom claro, uma cômoda, uma mesa para trocar o bebê e um parque com guarda sol e tudo. Inclusive uma cadeirinha para o carro, pensando divertida que não caberia em seu Jaguar.

Não sabia se ficava emocionada ou irritada. Bom, pensou, ao menos era de seu gosto. Pensava bajulá-la, ou demonstrar que ele podia se permitir aquilo e ela não? Não, isso não era próprio de Sesshoumaru. Não era do tipo machista auto-suficiente.

Foi à cozinha preparar o jantar e depois ao quarto de hospedes, que não pode limpar no dia anterior. Estava fechado com chave. Franziu o cenho e buscou a chave correspondente entre o jogo. Sesshoumaru nunca a fechou antes. Que estava escondendo?

Tentou uma chave e girou repetidamente o pulso.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa e de culpa que estava em seu rosto.

— Por que esta fechada com chave?

Ele deu de ombros, tirou seu jogo de chaves e abriu a porta. Rin ficou olhando como uma idiota o quarto meio pintado. Uma linha branca atravessava a parede pelo meio, e da linha até o teto viam-se nuvens brancas pintadas sobre a parede, e da linha até o chão, estendia-se papel pintado com um motivo de cercas de madeira.

Fez-se um nó na garganta de Rin ao ver. – Fez isso?

— Precisava de algo para fazer durante as duas últimas semanas — respondeu Sesshoumaru. Queria dizer que sentia saudades, mas se conteve.

Rin aproximou-se da parede, e observou as ovelhinhas comendo flores, os patos e uma granja que se via ao longe.

— Isto é incrível.

— Ainda não pintei todas as nuvens — disse Sesshoumaru, cruzando o quarto até o pote de tinta, abriu-o, agitou-o um pouco antes de colocar a esponjinha e depois esticou o braço para acrescentar algo de branco no azul do céu.

— Sabia que desenhava bem, mas não que tivesse tanto talento.

— Eu também não. Quem teria imaginado não é? Aprendi a fazê-lo num desses programas de TV — pressionou a esponjinha com cuidado um par de vezes, e depois se afastou para comprovar o resultado. – Você que acha que a menina notará se as nuvens estão perfeitas ou não?

— Não, mas eu sim. — Por que está fazendo tudo isto agora, Sesshoumaru? Ainda é cedo. Poderia acontecer algo.

— Não vou permitir que aconteça nada a nossa filha — a olhou acima do ombro, com frieza.

— Acha que isto vai me convencer de que quer ser pai?

— É que vou ser pai, Rin. Ainda tenho que convencê-la? — perguntou, contendo o fôlego, com o braço esticado.

— Não. Agora não.

Sorrindo, Sesshoumaru deu a volta, deixou a esponjinha no chão e limpou as mãos com um trapo.

— Bom, enfim.

Ela deu um passo atrás. O sorriso de Sesshoumaru se evaporou.

— Sei que quer a criança. Nunca teve outra família além da minha — disse Rin. Sesshoumaru ficou gelado, expectante. — E agora levo no ventre a tua única família para valer.

— A nossa — grunhiu ele.

— E como supõe que devo interpretar isso? Uma parte de mim repete constantemente, sei que sim. O homem que sempre quis quer se casar com você. Vai ter a sua filha e olha como demonstra que quer a essa menina em sua vida — apontou as paredes com um gesto. — Mas agora o problema é o bebê.

— Não. Está fazendo com que esse seja o problema.

Ela mexeu a cabeça. — Tenho a única coisa que faltava a você na vida. Família.

— Maldita seja, Rin, você sempre foi minha família. Agora só está crescendo.

O coração de Rin encolheu-se, destroçado. Nunca dizia que a amava.

Nunca falava disso. — Quero casar-me com você — disse Sesshoumaru. — Quero que nossa filha tenha melhor começo na vida que o que tive. E quero que esse começo parta de você e de mim, juntos. Que mais posso fazer?

Quando ela não respondeu e se limitou a olhá-lo, Sesshoumaru se sentiu triste, confuso e impotente.

— Fazer? — suspirou Rin. Estava fazendo tudo o que se supunha que devia fazer, mas não o que devia dizer. Para formar uma família fazia falta o amor, não só um bebê, dinheiro e uma certidão de casamento.

Não o ia forçá-lo a se comprometer com ela se ele mesmo não sabia reconhecer o que sentia. E não podia continuar sendo a única capaz de gritar «amo você». Sesshoumaru ainda vivia sua vida com medo, como se pudesse querer uma saída para escapar num momento qualquer. Pode ser que ela tivesse seu coração, mas ainda não estava preparado para deixar que ela o protegesse, cuidasse dele.

Rin deu a volta e saiu do quarto. Sesshoumaru não a chamou, não a seguiu e sentiu que seu coração se desintegrava enquanto corria para o carro.

Mal se fixou no grande carro que estava estacionado no caminho da entrada em lugar do Jaguar.

Fogos de artifício pensou. Porque os únicos sons que queria escutar formavam duas simples palavras.

Dias mais tarde, Rin sentava-se no estúdio, com os pés pro alto e a cabeça agachada. Estava exausta, ainda que tivesse dormido durante toda a tarde e não tivesse ido trabalhar na casa de Sesshoumaru desde seu último encontro. Perguntou-se se teria comprado algum outro brinquedo ou móvel para o bebê e depois se deu conta de que ela deveria começar a fazer o mesmo. Rin emitiu um gemido de desespero. Vidas separadas em casas separadas. Era como se divorciar antes de se casar. Doeu-lhe o coração e amaldiçoou-se por ser tão cabeça dura. «Que é que quer, pelo amor de Deus?», perguntou-se. «Tudo». Queria àquele grande homem com uma grande carreira, o jardim cheio de crianças, uma casa com uma cerca branca e, maldita seja, acima de tudo queria que Sesshoumaru a amasse. A ela. Não pelo bebê, não porque quisesse que ela o ouvisse, mas porque ele precisasse dizer, sem temor de se comprometer com ela para sempre ao pronunciá-las. Porque quando Sesshoumaru as dissesse, sabia que seriam sinceras e para sempre. Nunca as falou, e Rin duvidava de que fosse fazê-lo.

O técnico deu uns golpezinhos no vidro e Rin se sobressaltou, dando-se conta de que a luz vermelha dos telefonemas piscava. Genial, pensou, apertando o botão.

— Olá, sou AJ, você está no ar.

A pessoa que ligou clareou a garganta antes de saudar. — Olá.

Rin esfregou as mãos, animando com seu silêncio que o outro continuasse.

— Em que posso ajudar? — perguntou finalmente.

— Bom, trata-se de uma mulher.

— E? Está fazendo você triste ou extremamente feliz?

O homem riu-se.

— As duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, de fato.

— Você a ama?

— Oh, sim. A desejei durante muito tempo. Quero casar-me com ela.

— Ela o ama?

— Sim, não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

Ela franziu o cenho, se inclinando sobre a mesa. — Então, qual é o problema?

— Ela não acha que queira me casar com ela pelas razões adequadas.

— E são?

— Sem entrar em detalhes, pois... Conhecemos-nos faz anos. Fomos amigos e recentemente fomos um pouco mais longe.

Rin engoliu saliva, com o coração batendo forte. — Continua.

— Sempre quis isso, mas nunca me atrevia porque ela é o melhor que me aconteceu, e não queria arruinar tudo.

— E com esse ir um pouco mais longe... Pensa que arruinou.

— Não, nos fez mais fortes.

— Por que não quereria ela levar mais longe?

— Sempre tive um problema com o compromisso e ela sabe. Sempre soube. Em parte, é o que fez sermos amigos e somente amigos durante tanto tempo.

Um calafrio percorreu Rin e baixou os pés da mesa.

— É verdade isso?

— Sim, mas agora...

Produziu-se o silêncio durante um momento. As mãos de Rin suavam.

— Conte-me. Para isso estou aqui.

— Saí com muitas mulheres que gostava, mas que não amava, mulheres que no fundo sabia que não tinham o que eu buscava numa mulher. Eram o oposto dela.

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque estava me protegendo.

— De que?

Ouviram-se uns golpezinhos no vidro do estúdio, e Rin levantou a vista quando Sesshoumaru aparecia na frente do vidro, com o celular junto ao ouvido. Inspirou profundamente, desviou a vista durante uns momentos e depois o olhou de novo.

— De que? — conseguiu dizer Rin.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e entrou na cabine.

— De comprometer-me com outra que não fosse ela.

O coração de Rin saltou de gozo em seu peito. — Por quê? — Rin levantou-se lentamente enquanto ele rodeava a mesa, ficando a poucos centímetros dela.

— Porque é a única pessoa que me foi fiel, que me quis pelo homem que sou e não pelo que tenho, ou por quem serei. É a única com quem posso me comprometer, porque fui seu desde o dia em que me pediu que a acompanhasse a casa depois da escola.

Os olhos de Rin ardiam.

— Do meu ponto de vista, acho que foi uma idiota.

— Ah, mas tinha uma boa razão para duvidar de mim.

Sesshoumaru cortou a comunicação. Rin tirou os fones. O técnico, sorridente, conectou o som da cabine e retransmitiu suas palavras em dois estados. Nenhum dos dois percebeu.

— Qual? — perguntou Rin comovida.

— Porque esqueci que você primeiro era uma mulher e depois minha amiga, esqueci de dizer a você que quando a vejo todo meu corpo ganha vida, que olhá-la nos olhos equivale a perder o fôlego e saber que me quer é como voltar para casa. Não disse a você que não somente a desejo. O desejo é caprichoso. Preciso que esteja... Inteira — Sesshoumaru engoliu saliva. — Preciso de você porque me falta uma metade quando não está perto e quando estamos separados... Ah, Deus — disse, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, — sinto-me morrer — inclinou-se e roçou a boca com os lábios, ouvindo o pequeno gemido que ela emitiu. — Vê, esqueci – sussurrou. — Esqueci que só porque a conheço faz tanto tempo, ainda que tenha compartilhado tudo com você, não compartilhei realmente o que ocultava em meu coração.

— Que está dizendo, Sesshoumaru?

— Que amo você.

Os olhos de Rin se umedeceram, seu coração cantava de alegria.

Sesshoumaru rodeou-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

— Amo você, Rin. Não posso querer a ninguém mais, nunca pude... Porque a quis durante quinze anos, e simplesmente não há lugar para nenhuma outra mulher. Nunca houve.

— Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru, ardentes, fincados nos seus, transmitiam-lhe as emoções que transbordaram suas palavras.

— Amo você, carinho. Quero ser seu marido, seu amante, a única pessoa a quem procure quando tiver problemas, a única que guarde seus segredos e compartilhe seus sonhos — roçou os lábios com a boca uma vez, duas. — Não sei como demonstrar que a amo e que quero me casar com você, e não só pelo b...

Rin pôs-lhe dois dedos sobre a boca.

— Acaba de fazê-lo.

Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso lento e sexy antes de beijar-lhe os dedos e fechar os olhos.

— Então se casará comigo — Olhou-a nos olhos, aquela mulher a quem queria e de quem precisava mais que o ar que respirava, e tirou um lindo anel com um diamante. Tomou sua mão, e colocou-o na ponta de seu dedo. — Isso é só o princípio, Rin, sei que sim.

Rin olhou o anel com o coração na garganta. — Sim — sussurrou, e depois o olhou nos olhos. — Oh, sim.

Sorrindo, ele deslizou o anel até a base do dedo. As mãos de Rin rodearam-lhe o pescoço, chorando. Sesshoumaru pressionou sua testa contra a dela.

— Amo você senhor médico — disse ela suavemente.

— Amo você, Rin — disse, ele cheio de felicidade.

Então, de repente, a estreitou em seus braços e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um grito vitorioso enquanto levantava-a do chão e a fazia girar. Ela começou a rir entre soluços, abraçada a ele, sem querer se separar de seu abraço. Sesshoumaru a beijou então, estreitando-a forte, sentindo como ela enchia os espaços vazios de seu corpo tal como que enchia os de sua alma. Os dedos de Rin deslizaram por seu cabelo e ele gemeu pelo simples prazer de sua caricia, desfrutando por antecipado dos sessenta ou setenta anos que o esperavam junto dela.

Uma voz cautelosa se colou na cabine sonorizada.

— Ah, Rin, senhorita Okawa. Ajude-nos. As linhas telefônicas estão saturadas.

Ignorando a voz, Sesshoumaru afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto e absorveu sua beleza e o amor que ela irradiava. Sentiu-se completo, finalmente estava em casa.

— Senhorita Okawa?

— Que deixem mensagem — contestou Rin, segura enfim de que aquele garoto solitário e perigoso que conheceu há anos havia desaparecido. Em seu lugar tinha um homem disposto a olhar para o futuro sem temor, e compartilhar um amor que ambos sabiam que duraria toda sua vida e ainda além.


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo

Dez anos mais tarde.

— Corre, Sesshoumaru, corre! — vociferou Rin quando seu marido chegou à terceira base...

— Caramba, mãe, não poderia gritar mais forte?

Rin olhou seu filho mais velho, Nick, sorridente.

— Sim — viu que Sesshoumaru se lançava ao chão nos últimos metros e tocava a base. Gritou de alegria e dançou a dança da vitória em homenagem ao homem que amava, confiando em não quebrar algum osso na tentativa.

Seu filho pôs os olhos em branco e afundou-se no assento. Rin começou a rir e inclinou-se para beijá-lo no cabelo. — Espero que todos os seus amigos estejam olhando.

Nick grunhiu e olhou seu avô. — Sempre foi assim?

Evan sorriu e sentou seu neto perto.

— Sim filho, lamento — contestou Evan. Hakudoushi conteve um sorriso. — Sabe, sua mãe joga beisebol melhor que seu pai.

— Está brincando!

Rin olhou a seu filho. — Quem acha que ensinou a ele? — disse, revirando um olho.

Hakudoushi olhou-a ceticamente e depois se rendeu. Sua mãe não era exatamente normal. Não existiam muitas coisas que não pudesse ou tentasse fazer. Era a melhor mãe da cidade.

— Como é que nunca me disse?

— Uma mulher deve ter alguns segredos, não é assim, garotas?

Suas filhas sorriram e Yume fez uma careta a seu irmão mais velho. Sato imitou-a, como sempre.

— Vamos felicitar o pai de vocês — disse Rin, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas. Rin voou pelas escadas e aterrizou em seus braços.

Ele grunhiu pelo impacto. — Doeu? — disse Rin ao ouvido, beijando-o brevemente.

— Um pouco — passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e caminhou com ela para as escadas. — Deus bendito, já estou muito velho para isso.

— Sei de algo para o que não está muito velho — replicou ela, com um olhar travesso.

— Ah, sim?

— Sim, está incrivelmente sexy com esse uniforme.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e depois deu um beijo lento e profundo. Ela se afastou, sem fôlego, e olhou para as grades.

— É bom que se contenha. Seu filho acha que é um deus e que eu sou pouco mais que uma mulher sem noção do ridículo.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e olhou seu filho, que se dirigia para eles.

— Suponho que ele e eu temos que conversar.

— Vai passar. É uma questão de testosterona. É metade menino, metade adolescente e já quer ser um homem.

— Sei, alegro-me de que seja psicóloga.

— Tenho meus momentos.

— Mais que isso, carinho — disse Sesshoumaru, deslizando discretamente a mão por seu quadril. Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Guarda isso para depois da ducha quente e o meio quilo de comida pelo que estará suplicando daqui a pouco.

— Eu não suplico.

— Vamos apostar? — desafiou-o Rin, arqueando as sobrancelhas significativamente. Sesshoumaru recordou a última vez que conseguiram estar sozinhos e, apesar do cansaço, sentiu que se enrijecia.

— Desta vez vai suplicar.

— Blá, blá, blá.

Os meninos chegaram correndo. — Não esteve ruim, pai — disse Hakudoushi, se apropriando do gorro e a luva de seu pai. — Foi um bom golpe.

— Obrigado, filho — Sesshoumaru rodeou seu filho pelos ombros, sorrindo. — Sua partida é na quarta-feira, verdade?

Hakudoushi assentiu. — Então nesse fim de semana teremos que praticar seu bamboleio, não acha?

— Genial! — o garoto sorriu, imaginando que no dia da partida sacaria a bola fora do campo.

Sesshoumaru revolveu seu cabelo, divertido. Depois, separou às duas meninas, que brigavam por ser a primeira em felicitá-lo, e plantou um beijo suado na bochecha. Começou a rir quando as duas limparam o rosto com uma careta. Tratou de parecer ofendido, sem muito sucesso.

Colocou-as de novo no chão e deixou que fossem se reunir com seus primos. Quando olhou às escadas, se deu conta de que sua família ocupava uma boa parte dela. Só sua família.

— O que o diverte tanto? — perguntou Rin ao ver seu estranho sorriso.

— Nada — replicou, saudando ao clã com a mão. Mas perguntou-se quando deixaria de se sentir maravilhado cada vez que se dava conta de que não estava só e nunca mais estaria. Como quando olhava sua esposa, da mesma maneira que a olhava clandestinamente à saída do instituto, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, e a franja caindo sobre os olhos.

Ela foi sua desde o momento que ele quis que fosse. E desde então, Sesshoumaru tinha se permitido ter esperança e saber o que era amar e ser correspondido. Enquanto beijava sua mulher diante de todos, entendeu uma vez mais a sorte que teve no dia em que ela disse sim ante dois milhões de ouvintes de dois estados. No dia em que fechou a porta do passado e abriu a do futuro excitante e maravilhoso que o aguardava.

Com ela. Com seus filhos. E as tias, tios, primos e avôs...

FIM

* * *

_**Pessoal esta ai o fim da nossa historia sinto muito mesmo e ja deixarei o resumo do proximo romance especialmente para vcs..**_

_**Esse é o nome do Livro:  
**_

**A Melhor Oportunidade**

**Having His Child**

**Amy **

_**Nova fic para vcs...**_

_**O Príncipe Negro**_

_**Resumo:**_

_**Cornwall, 1812**_

_**Perigosa paixão...**_

_**O destino levou Rin Okawa a conseguir um emprego na residência de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ela conhece os rumores que correm a respeito de seu patrão: um homem misterioso e escuso, que pode parecer um anjo caído do céu, mas que, ao que tudo indica, tem um pacto com o demônio...**_

_**Afastada da família e dos amigos, a única companhia de Jane é um homem em quem ela não pode confiar... Um homem que guarda segredos, que desaparece misteriosamente na noite e que olha para ela com uma paixão que ela ao mesmo tempo teme e deseja... E a medida que o perigo ronda a região, e algo terrível está prestes a acontecer, Jane se pergunta se está apaixonada pelo príncipe dos seus sonhos... ou por um homem insano e sem coração...**_


End file.
